more than friends?
by Aya hatsune
Summary: cuando te sientes acorralada por algo o por alguien, lo mas común es escapar de ello pero...¿que pasa cuando lo que te hace sentir así es un mal amor? ¿no amar de nuevo o si?, bueno dicen que todo depende de ese nuevo amor... new summary
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Dos meses después de la muerte del kishin todos se habían recuperado… bueno casi todos

Maka albarn todavía se encontraba en estado de coma y con algunas costillas rotas afortunadamente su columna vertebral no recibió ningún daño. También estaba el hecho de que su parte de arma por asi decirlo había despertado, lo que fue un gran impacto en su cuerpo.

Sus compañeros de equipo la visitaban todos los días, todos menos soul quien se había escusado tras la mentira de que no queria ver a su amada maister en esas condiciones.

Maka estaba conectada a un respirador y con suero en sus venas, marie había decidido cuidar de ella ya que tenia poderes que podían ayudar, ella se convirtió en la enfermera del shibusen

Un dia después de terminar las clases black star, tsubaki, kid, liz y patty fueron a la enfermería y cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que maka no estaba en su cama

Ehhh? Donde se metió- anuncio black star

Ummm black star recuerda que ella ni siquiera se podía mover – dijo tsubaki colocando su mano en el hombro de black star-

Eh? Claro que una gran estrella como yo lo sabia JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA- dijo con orgullo el peliceleste

Marie-sensei ¿sabe donde se encuentra maka?- pregunto kid a marie que se encontraba sentada en el escritorio escribiendo algo-

Ahí que ver que ustedes están ciegos- dijo marie señalando en dirección a la ventana y luego emitió un pequeño suspiro-

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a la ventana y vieron que la cama mas cercana estaba pegada contra la pared y allí se encontraba maka con sus piernas recogidas hacia su pecho mirando a través de la ventana.

MA-MAKAAA!- gritaron tsubaki, liz y patty tirándosele encima

Te extrañamos mucho- dijo liz-

Como estas? Como te sientes?- pregunto tsubaki-

Jejjeejej ESTA VIVA VIVAAAAAAAAAAA!- dijo patty con cierto tono que hacia recordar a el doctor frankestein (n/a: no se cómo se escribe, que analfabeta soy -.-)

Eeeeeeeeeehi niña aquí estoy yo para iluminar tu dia jajajajjaja- dijo black star pasando el brazo por los hombros de maka-

Eeeh chicos podrían salir de encima de maka recuerden que aun esta débil de salud- dijo kid, cuando noto la cara de maka que no mostraba ninguna expresión le provoco un poco de dolor

Oh lo sentimos- dijeron levantándose y poniéndose frente a maka que ahora se encontraba sentada con las piernas colgando de el extremo de la cama-

Maka negó con la cabeza pero sin cambiar esa expresión fría de su cara

Lo siento chicos no sé porque pero maka no ha querido hablar en todo el tiempo que a pasado desde que despertó- dijo marie caminando hacia ellos-

Patty se acerco a maka- vamos maka di aaaaaaaaaaaah- dijo haciendo una "o" con su boca

Vamos patty dejala tranquila- dijo kid llevándose a patty por la espalda pero algo jalo su chaqueta desde atrás – eh?- pregunto y se dio cuenta de que maka estaba jalando de su chaqueta- pasa algo?

M-me pueden llevar a casa?- dijo con una cara que inspiraba ternura-

n/a: bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste y creo que se dieron cuenta que no se hacer un prologo decente U.U pero bueno… !nos leemos¡ :D

reviews o….!EXCALIBUR MUERE¡ MUUUUJAAJA ,:D


	2. sentimientos?

**hello owo aqui el capitulo 1 espero que les guste, les dire que los capitulos son un tanto largos por eso es que me tardo en publicar**

**bueno sin mas que decir ¡lean!**

* * *

><p>Patty se acerco a maka- vamos maka di ah- dijo haciendo una "o" con su boca<p>

Vamos patty dejala tranquila- dijo kid llevándose a patty por la espalda pero algo jalo su chaqueta desde atrás – eh?- pregunto y se dio cuenta de que maka estaba jalando de su chaqueta- pasa algo?

M-me pueden llevar a casa?- dijo con una cara que inspiraba ternura-

…

claro –dijo kid un poco sonrojado-

entonces nosotros nos vamos- dijo black star con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y saliendo de la habitación-

me alegra que despertaras maka- dijo tsubaki sonriente mientras seguía a black star

podemos llevar a maka a su casa marie-sensei?- pregunto liz-

claro solo tiene que tener mucho cuidado con su abdomen ya que aun esta en recuperación por la fractura de sus costillas- dijo marie entregando a kid unas pastillas- estás son por si no puede soportar el dolor-

si entonces ¿nos vamos?- dijo kid voltiando adonde estaba maka-

s-si – afirmo maka con su cabeza-

espera un momento…maka no puede salir asi- dijo liz apuntando a maka-

maka estaba vestida con una típica pijama con pantalones largos y una camisa manga larga y abotonada al frente color turquesa, tenía el pelo suelto y un poco despeinado y para colmo sin sandalias o pantuflas.

Disculpa por mi aspecto pero eh estado dormida por dos meses- dijo maka con sarcasmo-

Ten ponte esto- dijo kid lanzando su chaqueta a maka- liz peina a maka, tu siempre tienes un cepillo encima- dijo kid señalando a liz-

Claro -dijo liz sacando un cepillo (n/a: no se donde -.-) y sentando a maka en una silla para peinarla-listo no lo tenias tan enredado – dijo mientras tomaba la chaqueta, se la ponía, y la abotonaba- es para que no te de frio- dijo liz caminando hacia la puerta donde kid y patty esperaban-

Em hay un problema- dijo maka señalando sus pies descalzos-

No importa no caminaremos- dijo kid mientras sacaba su patineta (n/a: siempre me eh preguntado de donde la saca OoO)- liz patty transfórmense- dijo mientras se montaba en la patineta-

Si- dijeron simultáneamente las hermanas, kid tomo las pistolas y las metió en sus bolsillos-

Nos vamos- dijo kid con una sonrisa y tendiendo la mano a maka para ayudarla a subir a la patineta aereoestable-

c-claro- tomo la mano de kid y subió a la tabla-

bien vamos- la patineta salió a toda velocidad atravez de los pasillos de la escuela-

e-espera maka no puede- grito marie-

cierto ¿maka quieres bajarte?- pregunto kid sin frenar la patineta- ¿si te sientes mal podemos parar?- dijo kid notando que maka tenia la cara hundida en su espalda se voltio para ver su cara-

no, estoy bien esto es divertido- dijo maka levantando el rostro con una sonrisa encantadora, de cierta manera esa situación le recordaba a cuando iba aferrada a la espalda de soul en la motocicleta y eso la hacia muy feliz-

entonces agarrate bien voy a aumentar la velocidad – dijo kid saliendo del shibusen-

ah kid como puedes mantener el equilibrio en esta cosa- dijo maka cerrando los ojos y agarrándose con mas fuerza a la cintura de kid-

Así fueron todo el camino hasta llegar al frente de la residencia donde vivía maka con soul

Bueno entonces…-kid dijo pero no pudo terminar la frase porque maka salió carriendo- e-eh maka- dijo para que se detuviera pues estaba descalza y se podía hacer daño- te puedes hacer da…- otro frase sin terminar cuando vio que maka se detenia y alzaba su pie- hay no me digas que te cortaste- dijo kid corriendo hacia donde estaba maka -

No, no es nada- dijo maka poniendo otra vez el pie en el piso- auch…- se quejo la chica cuando intento caminar-

Dejame ver- dijo agachándose y tendiendo la mano a maka quien alzo el pie- te clavaste un vidrio voy a sacarlo- dijo retirando el vidrio del pie de maka- mejor?

s-si – respondió maka muy sonrojada y ni siquiera ella sabia porque- vamos- dijo maka empezando a caminar con dificultad-

chicas ya pueden salir- dijo kid refiriéndose a liz y patty-

si- dijeron las hermanas y se trasformaron -

ah el ascensor no funciona- gruño maka que ya estaba dentro del edificio-

Espera ¿Qué no vivías en el piso 8?- pregunto kid acercándose con las hermanas a maka-

si- dijo bajando la mirada- como voy a subir 8 pisos si apenas y puedo caminar- dijo maka quien parecía muy furiosa-

um… ¡a tengo una idea!- dijo liz - kid cargala- ordeno liz señalando a kid-

eh! – anuncio maka poniéndose totalmente roja- n-no es necesario- nego con la cabeza preguntándose por que estaba tan avergonzada-

es el deber de un caballero ayudar en todo lo que pueda- dijo kid acercándose a maka- vamos no hay ningún problema- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-

e-esta bien pero te apuras- dijo maka bajan la cara para que no vieran lo sonrojada que estaba-

claro- dijo kid cargando a maka contra su pecho y corrió subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al ocho sin una gota de sudor en la frente-

k-kid es-espéranos – jadeo agitada liz

oh lo siento chicas- dijo kid devolviendo a maka al piso- eh? Maka estas bien?- dijo kid notando que maka no levantaba la cabeza-

estoy bien – dijo maka en un tono poco audible- tengo que ver a soul-dijo corriendo hacia la puerta de su apartamento-

ah si- dijo kid con dificultad ya que la palabra soul no provocaba mucha alegría, el había peleado con soul pues le parecía muy detestable que no visitara a maka-

eh? – dijo maka poniendo la mano en la hebilla de la puerta- ah cierto que no tengo mis llaves-dijo tocando el timbre mientras veía que kid y las chicas se acercaban a ella, de repente se abrió la puerta mostrando una silueta femenina-

hola hola ¿a quien buscan?-dijo una chica bastante alta de cabello castaño y ojos azules que parecía modelo de pasarelas (n/a: saben a que me refiero -.-)-

li-lily – dijo kid con un tono que expresaba sorpresa- que vives con soul? – cuestión el chico –

si hace un mes – dijo lily – uuum y quien es ella? – dijo refiriéndose a maka –

maka albarn mucho gusto, estoy buscando a soul- dijo maka con firmeza –

eh? A ya lo llamo, por favor pasen y siéntense- dijo lily entrando en la casa y dejando que los demás pasaran después entro al cuarto de baño y de a allí se escucharon gritos – sal ya, tienes visitas- dijo lily- quien es?- se oyó decir a soul- es una chica espero que no estés andando con ella – respondió lily- aaaaaah ya deja los celos sabes que tu eres la única si andará con muchas seria poco cool- dijo soul saliendo del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura volteo a ver a quien lo estaba esperando- MA-MAKA – dijo sobresaltado –

-maka se levanto del sofá y camino hacia soul, cuando por fin estuvo frente a frente sin cambiar su expresión fría y seria le dio una bofetada a soul que lo dejo tirado en el piso- supongo que ya no puedo vivir aquí- dijo maka dándole la espalda a soul y caminando hacia la puerta – kid puedes llevarme al departamento de mi papa – dijo maka caminando hacia la puerta -

Cla-claro – dijo kid caminado hacia maka seguido de las hermanas –

MA-MAKA NO TE VALLAS PUEDO EXPLICARLO (n/a: típico -.-) – grito soul –

Por favor kid sácame de aquí – susurro maka a kid, maka estaba a punto de explotar en llanto-

Si pero no llores maka no le des el gusto – dijo kid secando unas cuantas lagrimas que habían escapado de los ojos de maka- bueno entonces vámonos – dijo kid cargando a maka otra vez contra su pecho, saliendo del departamento y cerrando la puerta –

Maka hay un problema tu papa fue enviado a hacer unos trabajos en Australia si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa con liz y patty – dijo kid ya saliendo del edificio, al ver que no recibia una una repuesta bajo la mirada para ver a maka dormida – como puedes dormirte asi? Bueno ya que, la llevare a casa no quiero despertarla – dijo kid viendo con cariño a maka –

Kid ya sabemos que te gusta la chica, ¿Por qué no se lo dices? – pregunto liz acercándose a kid

Je no es obvio, a ella le gusta soul – dijo kid viendo a maka con gran tristeza y sintiendo que una daga le atravesaba el corazón – además que conmigo sería muy infeliz debido a mi obsesión con la simetría y que no podre estar siempre con ella – justifico kid quien caminaba hacia su casa, no quedaba muy lejos asi que no había problema –

Pero que dices, no viste lo que acaba de pasar en ese departamento esta claro que maka no quiere saber más de soul – dijo liz en su tono de hermana mayor –

Aun peor si intentar algo ahora solo sentiría que me estoy aprovechando de la situación – dijo kid con un tono que demostraba tristeza y sin apartar la mirada de maka, se veía tan linda dormida parecía un ángel(n/a: que cursi -w- ) de repente una lagrima salió de los ojos de maka y kid la seco con su mano delicadamente – además ahora lo que importa es el bienestar de maka – dijo kid caminando por los jardines de su mansión -

Y tú crees que ese "bienestar" lo va a obtener con soul? – pregunto liz –

Claro que no pero si se lo digo y ella me rechaza nuestra amistad podría terminar – dijo kid ya con un tono que demostraba un poco de molestia –

Ah haz lo que te dé la gana eso si cuando te decidas a decírselo cuenta con nosotras – termino liz la charla –

Eh llegamos llegamos (n/a: lo siento patty casi no habla, a veces se me olvida que esta allí XP) – cantaba patty entrando a la gran mansión –

Patty por favor cálmate o despertaras a maka – dijo kid colocando cuidadosamente a maka en el sillón de la sala – chicas tienen hambre? Iré a preparar algo – dijo kid dirigiéndose a la cocina–

Aaaaaah cuando despertara maka? Quiero jugar – dijo patty mientras junto a liz se sentaban en el sillón con maka –

s-soul – murmuro maka aun dormida –

uh vamos maka deja de preocuparte por ese patan y fijate en kid de una buena vez – dijo liz –

- pasaron unos minutos y kid volvió con comida – chicas había bastante pizza así que no cocine – dijo kid colocando dos pizzas en la mesa de la sala – eh? Maka no a despertado aun? – pregunto kid acercándose a ellas mientras veía como liz y patty se abalanzaban sobre las pizza – supongo que a fin de cuentas tendré que despertarla – dijo kid colocando su mano en el rostro de maka – vamos maka despierta – susurro al oído de la joven quien poco a poco abrió los ojos – ven vamos a comer – dijo kid ofreciéndole su mano –

Donde estoy? – dijo maka levantándose de golpe y mirando todo a su alrededor – no me ibas a llevar al apartamento de mi padre? – pregunto esta vez maka mirando a kid –

Aah lo siento pero tu padre esta en una misión y tu te dormiste antes de poder decirte asi que decidí traerte a mi casa – repondio kid –

Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo kid – dijo maka con una débil sonrisa en el rostro – eres uno de los pocos hombres en quien puedo confiar – dijo maka dejándose caer en el sofá -

Je tu eres fuerte maka estoy seguro que lo que paso con soul podras superarlo – dijo kid sentándose al lado de maka – ah cierto debes estar muerta de hambre voy a buscarte un poco de pizza – dijo kid levantando y empezando a caminar pero maka lo detuvo jalando de su camisa –

No tengo hambre gracias solo quiero tomar un baño y dormir si no es mucha molestia – dijo maka mirando a kid –

Claro no hay ningún problema el baño esta por allá, yo le diré a liz para que te preste algo con que dormir – dijo kid señalando en la dirección donde se encontraba el baño –

Gra-gracias kid y siento mucho la molestia – dijo maka levantándose del sillón –

No es ninguna molestia - dijo kid con una sonrisa –

Maka se fue al baño y kid a decirle a liz que le diera una pijama, liz encantada fue corriendo a su cuarto a buscar una de las tantas pijamas que había comprado para patty, cuando bajo por fin con una pijama busco una toalla y camino hacia el baño para entregárselos a maka

Maka soy liz puedo entrar? – pregunto liz tocando la puerta del baño –

Cla-claro – dijo maka quien ya estaba en la bañera –

Ten aquí tienes ropa limpia y toallas – dijo poniendo las cosas en una mesita –

Gracias liz – dijo maka desde la bañera –

De nada – dijo liz con una sonrisa saliendo del baño –

- cuando liz salió del baño maka se empezó a lavar el cabello – desde cuando soy tan cercana a kid? Es decir con liz y patty siempre me he llevado bien pero kid siempre a sido frio conmigo, caballeroso pero frio uuuuhm – dijo maka para si misma hundiendo un poco la cara en la bañera – uuuhm por que me siento tan cansada si he dormido 2 meses – pensaba pero de repente una imagen se le vino a la mente – soul, era de esperar que se encontrara a una chica que estuviera a su altura – pensó maka a punto de llorar – soy tan tonta que ni siquiera sabía que yo era un arma – dijo quitándose el shapoo y aplicándose el acondicionador en el cabello – siempre soy un estorbo para los demás, siempre una carga para mis padres, para alma , para nuestro equipo y ahora para kid – dijo maka trayendo sus piernas a su pecho y hundiendo la cara en ellas (n/a: vaya que emo -.-) –

Mientras tanto en la sala…

Kid ¿desde cuándo te gusta maka? porque me acurdo que dijiste que jamás te enamorarías de alguien – dijo liz viendo a kid quien estaba lavando los platos –

Desde la vez que la vi peleando con stein, a primera vista me dieron unas ganas de ir a protegerla pero mi estupidez y mi maldita obsesión me lo impidió después de eso intente olvidarme de ella siendo lo más posible frio con ella pero sin que se sintiera incomoda – dijo kid terminando de lavar los platos y sentándose al lado de liz – todo ese tiempo evitando este sentimiento y todo fue en vano cuando se encerraron en el libro de eibon y amenazaron con que iban a matar a maka (n/a: si no han leído el manga es posible que no entiendan esta parte) despertó ese sentimiento con mas fuerza que nunca y en la pelea con el kishin no pude ayudarla en casi nada – dijo kid con la mirada gacha –

Eso no es verdad tu y black star la protegieron aunque pudiera costarles la vida – dijo liz dándole una palmadita –

Lo se pero mi mayor deseo es protegerla – dijo kid aun con la mirada gacha-

Vamos kid, sabes que ella no es de ese tipo de chicas – dijo liz cruzándose de brazos –

Ya lo sé - dijo kid viendo a liz – cambiando de tema, maka se esta tardando mucho – dijo kid poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño y golpeando – ehm maka estas bien?

s-si creo – dijo maka con una voz muy debil desde el otro lado de la puerta –

que te paso? Puedo pasar? – dijo kid intentando abrir la puerta -

n-no – dijo maka pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a un kid que casi cae al suelo – e-esta pijama es mu-muuuy – intento decir maka pero kid la interrumpió –

linda – dijo kid quien quedo con una cara de impresión cuando vio a maka con una pijama estilo vestido rosa palido con mangas cortas estilo princesa (n/a: ya saben que son medio abombadas) una cinta color fucsia justo debajo del busto y que terminaba en unos pequeños bolados justo arriba de la rodilla –

eh? N-no digas eso por favor – dijo maka negando con los brazos y con sus mejillas de un color rojo intenso –

oh disculpa no quería que te sintieras incomoda – dijo kid con una sonrisa en su rostro había aprendido a no sonrojarse con tanta facilidad – ven sal debes estar cansada –dijo kid apartándose de la puerta para que maka pasara –

si gracias – dijo maka con la mirada fija en la sonrisa de kid mientras caminaba fuera del baño –

oh la sabia te ves tan linda con esa pijama – dijo liz lanzándosele –

liz suelta a maka recuerda que ella esta delicada de salud – dijo kid regañado a liz –

oh cierto, lo siento maka – dijo liz soltando a maka –

tranquila – dijo maka con una tierna sonrisa –

maka puedes dormir en mi cuarto, yo dormiré aquí en el sillón necesitas descansar tu espalda – dijo kid dirigiéndose a maka – liz tu deberías ir a bañar y cambiarte, ven maka te llevare a el cuarto – dijo kid acercándose a maka –

no es necesario, no quiero ser una molestia – dijo maka bajando la mirada –

no es ninguna molestia – dijo kid con esa sonrisa de nuevo –

- maka no sabía que decir y solo se quedo viendo esa sonrisa que la hacia sentir aliviada y no sabía porque –

Entonces vamos – dijo kid tomando la mano de maka y guiándola a la habitación – llegamos siento no poder dejarte quedar en la habitación de invitados pero es que le faltan muebles – dijo kid abriendo la puerta de la habitación –

Woow es muy grande, enserio no es necesario puedo dormir en el sillón – dijo maka un poco avergonzada –

Nada de eso por favor siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras – dijo kid dirigiéndose al gran closet – solo buscare una pijama y me voy – dijo kid sacando una pijama de camisa y pantalones largos negra – que tengas una buena noche – dijo kid dirigiéndose a la puerta de nuevo –

Espera kid – dijo maka sentada en la cama –

Si, Qué pasa? – dijo kid acercándose a ella –

Has cambiado mucho – dijo maka con una sonrisa – ya no eres un neurótico y obsesivo – dijo maka –

Eh? Gracias – dijo kid con su sonrisa de siempre –

Y sobre todo eres mas amigable que nunca, gracias kid por todo – dijo maka aun sentada en la cama –

De nada – dijo kid pero no pudo soportar el impulso y se agacho un poco y le dio un abrazo no muy fuerte a maka – gracias a ti maka - dijo kid apretando un poco mas el abrazo –

Eres un buen amigo kid – dijo maka muy sonrojada correspondiendo el abrazo –

Jejejej gracias – dijo kid con esa sonrisa cautivadora – que pases una buena noche – dijo kid dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo de la habitación –

Bu-buenas noches – dijo maka viendo como kid salía del cuarto – mejor me duermo de una ves – dijo maka viendo el reloj de la pared – ah son las 11:00 pm y tengo que ir mañana a la escuela – dijo maka acostándose en la enorme cama doble o mas bien triple de kid –

- paso por la habitación de las chicas para ver si se habían dormido y asi era – mejor me voy a dormir – dijo kid bajando las escaleras – oh espera se me olvidaron las sabanas y las almohadas tendré que subir otra vez - dijo kid regresando a su habitación, abriendo la puerta, para darse cuenta que maka ya estaba dormida entro con sigilo para tomar unas sabanas del armario y luego se dirigió hacia la cama para buscar una almohada, agarro la almohada y antes de salir se quedo viendo el rostro de maka ella era tan linda dormida (n/a: y despierta :p) se acerco quito un poco de cabello de su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente – duerme bien mi ángel – dijo kid con su mano en el rostro de maka –

Eh? Kid? – dijo maka medio dormida levantando su cabeza de la almohada y pasando sus manos por sus ojos para intentar ver mejor –

- Kid instintivamente se tiro al piso al oír la voz de maka pues no quería que lo viera – rayos la desperté – pensó kid tirado en el piso –

Creí haber sentido que alguien me besaba la frente debo de estar alucinando – dijo maka para sí misma – mejor me duermo antes de empezar a pensar en tonterías – dijo maka recostándose de nuevo –

- qué bueno que me tire al piso se dio cuenta – pensó kid – ahora tendré que esperar a que se duerma de nuevo para salir de aquí – pensó kid una vez mas, de repente empezó a oír un pequeño llanto – maka? – pensó kid tratando de ver un poco sin ser descubierto –

Soul por que? Porque me dijiste que me amabas cuando te estaba ayudando a no ser absorbido por la locura si después te ibas a ir con otra – dijo maka para si misma sin poder parar de llorar –

Maka no llores por favor – dijo kid saliendo de su escondite y sentándose en la cama al lado de maka – no me gusta verte llorar por ese idiota – dijo kid viendo fijamente a maka –

Kid – dijo maka lanzado un abrazo fuerte y desesperado al chico – ¿por que siempre soy una carga para las personas que me rodean? – dijo maka ignorando por completo de donde había salido kid – seguro que para ti también soy una carga – digo maka sin poder parar de llorar y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de kid –

Maka nunca pero nunca vuelvas a decir eso otra vez tu no eres una carga para nadie – dijo kid poniendo su mano en el barbilla de maka y obligándola a enseñarle su rostro con delicadeza – no tienes que esconder tu rostro – dijo kid limpiando las lagrimas de maka quien estaba realmente roja – maka yo… - no termino de decir kid por miedo –

Kid te quiero mucho – dijo maka abrazando otra vez a kid – eres la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida (n/a: su corta vida -.-) siempre estas cuando te necesito – cuando maka dijo esto sintió un sentimiento que oprimió su corazón – puede ser que yo… no, no quiero que me vuelva a pasarme lo mismo aunque kid no es ese tipo de chico no es como soul quien solo piensa en ser "cool" – pensó maka viendo a la cara de kid quien demostraba preocupación – por favor sonríe kid por favor – dijo maka colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de kid –

Jejeje eres como una princesa a la que hay que hacerle caso – dijo kid sonriendo –

n-no digas eso – dijo maka cruzándose de brazos y totalmente sonrojada – mejor vete a dormir – dijo maka acostándose y tapándose con la sabana –

no me iré hasta que dejes de esconderte – dijo kid acercándose su cara a la cara de maka la cual estaba debajo de la sabana –

n-no me estoy escondiendo – dijo maka quitando la sabana de su rostro sin abrir los ojos –

ahora abre los ojos – dijo kid cada vez mas cerca del rostro de maka –

eeh? – maka abrió los ojos para encontrar los ojos dorados de kid de inmediato se puso rojísima –

- kid al ver lo linda que se veía maka sonrojada no se pudo contener y le dio un pequeño y sutil beso en los labios, al ver la cara atónita de maka se arrepintió – lo siento maka no era mi intención en serio – dijo kid levantándose de la cama pero algo lo detuvo maka lo abrazo y le dio otro pequeño beso –

MAKA CHOP! – maka golpeo e kid en la cabeza con un libro ( n/a: adivinen que :D tampoco se de dónde lo saco -.-) – eso es por robarme mi primer beso sin aviso – dijo maka quien se puso de pie -

Lo se me lo merezco, soy un pervertido ¿eh? Espera… ¿tu primer beso? – kid quien se había sentado en el piso viendo a maka – creí que tu y soul ya se habían besado antes – dijo kid levantándose del piso – maka perdóname no era mi intención – dijo kid sentándose de nuevo en la cama –

No tranquilo se que ese beso solo fue un impulso no te gusto lo se – dijo maka volviendo a la cama –

Tienes razón no me gustas – dijo kid con la mirada fija en maka con una expresión seria –

Lo se a quien podría gustarle una chica como yo (n/a: que autoestima -.-) – dijo maka acostándose en la cama con kid sentado en la esquina –

- Kid se acerco a su rostro al de maka y le beso la frente – yo te amo – dijo kid poniendo su mano en la frente de maka – duerme ya – dijo kid y de su mano salió una pequeña luz violeta –

Eh? Que es… - no pudo terminar maka ya que se quedo dormida –

- kid le dio otro beso y después salió del cuarto y se acostó en el mueble de la sala – pero que hice ah porque siempre me arrepiento demis acciones – dijo kid acostado en el mueble –

* * *

><p>bueno eso es todo recuerde si les gusto dejen Reviws...o...EXCALIBUR MURE MUJAJAJA 8D<p> 


	3. nuevo amor?

**hi! espero que todos (las pocas personas que leen esto¬¬) esten bien owo porque yo esto muy enferma (lo se no les interesa pero igual)...**

**bueno como podran notar este capi es muy muy largo (ademas de cursi ¬¬)... espero les guste ^^... .bueno a leer!**

* * *

><p>A despertar! – grito patty al oído de kid quien estaba acostado en el sofá –<p>

No estoy dormido – dijo kid con una cara que daba miedo – no dormí en toda la noche – dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina – eh? Hicieron el desayuno? – dijo sentándose en una silla del comedor –

Mientras tanto maka…

- maka estaba dormida plácidamente pero de repente se despertó – eh? Eso... ¿fue un sueño? – se levanto rápidamente y salió de la habitación al ver que no había nadie corrió hacia la cocina y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta – buenos días – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro –

Buenas – dijeron las hermanas quienes estaban desayunando – ven a desayunar o llegaremos tarde a la escuela – dijo liz –

Buenos días maka – dijo kid actuando naturalmente – dormiste bien? – pregunto kid –

Si solo que tuve un sueño muy extraño – dijo maka que luego se arrepintió como le iba a contar eso a el – pero no es nada mejor apresurémonos – dijo maka tomando asiento, liz le sirvió el desayuno y empezó a comer –

Eh? Sueño? – pensó kid mientras miraba intrigado a maka –

Pasa algo? – pregunto maka a kid quien se veía muy distraído –

No nada voy a cambiarme para ir a la escuela – se puso de pie – con permiso voy a mi habitación – dijo saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a su habitación –

Vamos maka hay que vestirte – dijo liz tomando del brazo a maka y jalando de ella hasta la habitación – haber… esto con esto y esto… si estará bien, toma pruébatelo – dijo lanzando unas prendas a maka –

Si – dijo maka cambiándose de ropa – listo – dijo al terminar –

Oooh se te ve muy bien – dijo liz sentando a maka en una silla – ahora a peinarte – dijo lis empezando a cepillar el cabello haciéndole una cola de cabello alta y peinándole el flequillo y sujetándolo con un lindo broche en forma de mariposa – listo te vez muy linda – dijo liz con una sonrisa y entregándole un espejo –

Oh gracias liz – dijo maka con una sonrisa tierna – mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde – dijo maka poniéndose de pie –

Chicas nos vamooos! – grito kid desde el primer piso –

Vamooos! – dijeron las tres chicas a la vez y corriendo por las escaleras donde al final se encontraba kid, liz y patty eran muy rápidas y ya estaban afuera mientras que maka se tardaba mucho porque estaba un poco mareada –

Ya vo-voy – dijo maka llegando a el último escalón pero de repente se mareo demasiado y perdió el equilibrio –

Maka – dijo kid sosteniéndola de los hombros para que no se callera – estas bien? – pregunto kid caminando sosteniendo a maka –

s-si gracias – dijo maka con un poco de dificultad –

mejor nos vamos en mi auto para que no tengas que caminar – dijo kid notando lo linda que se veía maka llevaba puesta un un sweater de manga largas con cuello en v con una camiseta blanca abajo, una mini falda blanca de bolados y unas zapatillas negras – te ves muy bien con esa ropa – dijo kid con una sonrisa encantadora –

gra-gracias – dijo maka muy sonrojada – eh? Espera… auto? – pregunto un poco confusa maka porque kid tenía 16 años y nunca lo vio conducir –

si pero solo tiene dos puestos así que liz y patty ¿podrian ir en forma de armas? – pregunto kid a las hermanas pero solo vio a patty – patty ¿Dónde esta liz? – pregunto kid a patty –

aquí! –dijo liz que estaba sentada en un lamborghini murciélago –

te he dicho mil veces que no manejes mi auto – dijo kid llevando consigo a maka al auto – anda maka siéntate – dijo kid abriendo la puerta del auto (n/a: hacia arriba) –

pe-pero tu manejas? – pregunto maka tomando asiento –

claro – dijo kid sacando a liz del asiento y sentándose en el asiento del conductor - mi padre me lo regalo el año pasado pero nunca lo había usado para ir a la escuela – dijo kid mientras guardaba a liz y patty en forma de armas en el auto – entonces ¿nos vamos? – pregunto kid a maka con una sonrisa – ponte el cinturón – dijo poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad –

si – dijo maka poniéndose el cinturón – este auto parece de carreras – dijo maka con mucha emoción –

y además vuela – dijo kid fijando su mirada al frente – vamos – dijo kid encendiendo el auto el cual se elevo en el aire y salió a toda velocidad y en un momento ya estaban en en patio donde terminaban las escaleras del shibusen – listo llegamos – dijo mirando a maka quien tenia una sonrisa en el rostro – eh ¿maka? – dijo kid colocando su mano en el hombro de maka –

eso fue grandioso me gustaría hacerlo todos los días – dijo maka muy feliz – oh lo siento… exagere – dijo maka un poco avergonzada pero con un sonrisa en la cara –

Tranquila, te voy a abrir la puerta – dijo kid bajándose del auto y notando que todo el mundo lo miraba asombrado – ah por esto es que quería evitarlo – dijo kid caminando hacia la puerta del auto y abriéndola extendiendo su mano –

- Maka recibió la ayuda de kid y salió del auto (n/a: tipo como salen las superestrellas de sus limosinas así) todos se quedaron impactados al ver a maka con kid se veian como decirlo… ¿lindos? – gracias – dijo maka con una sonrisa en el rostro –

No hay porque, ven vamos a clases – kid dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola con el –

Pero ¿vas a dejar el auto allí? – pregunto maka siguiendo a kid –

si, liz y patty lo van a guardar – dijo kid viendo sobre su hombro a maka – eh te pasa algo? – pregunto kid mirando que maka estaba viendo a todos lados –

to-todos nos ven – dijo maka viendo al piso siguiendo a kid – y además tarde o temprano voy a tener que hablar con soul – dijo maka sin levantar su mirada –

Tranquila estaré contigo si me necesitas – dijo kid deteniéndose y viendo a maka con una sonrisa – vamos levanta la cara – dijo kid poniendo su mano en la barbilla de maka y levantando su cara –

Oye oye oye de que me perdí? – dijo black star metiéndose entre maka y kid –

E-eh de-de nada – dijo maka sorprendida y sonrojada hasta más no poder – n-no te perdiste de nada –

Déjala ya black star, fui yo – dijo kid con un tono serio y se parándose de maka –

Maka que alegría verte – dijo tsubaki abrazando a maka – ven vamos –

Los cuatro chicos caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a su salón de clases entraron en el y se sentaron. Kid se sentó al lado de maka y black star al lado de maka atrás de kid y maka en eso llegaron liz y patty quienes se sentaron cerca de maka seguidas por stein

Chicos hoy aremos una decepción a una rana – dijo stein sentándose en su silla de ruedas – oh por cierto maka después de clases tienes que ir con Marie – dijo stein dirigiéndose a maka –

Claro – dijo maka atendiendo a lo que stein le decía –

En eso dos personas entraron corriendo al salón

Sientence y no vuelvan a llegar tarde – dijo stein señalando a lily y soul –

- A maka se le detuvo el corazón cuando los vio y se le notaba en la cara –

Maka se fuerte – le susurro liz al oído a maka –

Si – dijo maka con voz muy débil –

Mientras que soul …

- soul miraba a maka desde lejos – ella esta tan linda como siempre pero ella es plana y lily bueno lily… - pensaba soul -

Tiempo después antes de terminar la clase…

Bueno chicos recuerden que mañana los integrantes de spartoi tendrán entrenamiento – dijo stein – ya se pueden ir – dijo apuntando a la puerta –

Los chicos salieron del salón y se encontraban en el pasillo cuando…

MAKAAAAAAAAA! – se oyó gritar desde un extremo del pasillo –

Eh? – se exalto maka al oír el grito y de repente sintió que la abrazaban en la piernas – papa suéltame – dijo maka con una venita en su frente –

- spirit se para del piso y le dio un gran abrazo – que bueno que estés bien estaba tan preocupado – dijo con un tono serio pero que demostraba cariño –

Pero… ¿tu no estabas en Australia? – dijo maka quien se aparto un poco de spirit –

Si pero cuando oí que habías despertado me apresure a regresar – spirit se acerco y le dio otro abrazo – ahora eres un arma como tu papa – dijo spirit con su voz graciosa –

Ya suéltame – dijo maka apartándose de spirit – no he decidido si seguiré siendo una maister o un arma – dijo maka bajando la mirada –

Tranquila ya tendrás tiempo – dijo spirit –

Pa-papa crees que pueda quedarme en tu apartamento esta noche – dijo maka un poco apenada –

Claro que si – dijo spirit – si quieres puedes irte primero tengo trabajo que hacer – dijo spirit mientras le entregaba unas llaves y se alejaba –

Bien – dijo maka quien sintió que alguien le agarro la mano –

Tienes hambre? – pregunto kid quien le había agarrado de la mano – podemos ir a comer –

Dale comida a tu dios – dijo black star auto invitándose – vamos tsubaki – dijo black star –

Black star ellos quieren estar solos – dijo tsubaki agarrando a black star –

Eso no es verdad si quieren pueden venir – dijo kid empezando a caminar agarrado a la mano de maka –

Aaaah aun asi una estrella como yo tiene mucho que hacer asi que vallan ustedes – dijo black star despidiéndose –

Nosotras tenemos unas citas asi que no iremos – dijo liz a kid –

Que raro ustedes con una cita – dijo kid con sarcasmo –

¿Por qué siempre me toma de la mano? ¿Por que de repente es tan sobreprotector y cariñoso? – pensaba maka viendo la cara seria de kid – kid te puedo esperar aquí mientras buscas el auto? – dijo maka quien quería aclarar un poco su mente separándose aunque sea un momento de kid -

Claro – dijo kid colocándose delante de maka – lizz y patty te acompañaran – dijo kid viendo a las hermanas quienes ascendieron con la cabeza –

No es necesario pueden ir a sus citas o llegaran tarde – dijo maka volteándose para mirar a las chicas –

Oh gracias la verdad es que si se nos está haciendo tarde – dijo lizz corriendo hacia la salida –

Bien pero ten cuidado – dijo kid con un tono serio –

Tranquilo no me va a pasar nada – dijo maka con una sonrisa –

Bueno no me tardo – dijo kid quien salió corriendo –

Será que…? – no pudo terminar de pensar maka porque sintió que alguien la agerraba por atrás – que? Quien es? – dijo maka tratando de liberarse – suéltame soul! – grito en desespero –

Eh? Como sabias que era yo? – dijo soul volteando a maka hacia el y agarrándola por las muñecas – aah no importa maka por favor óyeme – dijo soul con una mirada triste –

No quiero escucharte eres un idiota – dijo maka desesperada por soltarse ella era muy fuerte asi que no entendía porque no podía liberarse – ya suéltame – dijo a punto de llorar y dándose por vencida –

Maka yo te amo – dijo soul de repente y llevo a maka contra si –

No… tu no me amas yo me estaba muriendo y tu solo fuiste a buscarte otra – dijo maka pero de repente algo la callo, eran los labios de soul quien la estaba besando – ella intento separarse pero de repente una imagen vino a su mente, la de kid besándola en ese momento se exalto y empezó a golpear a soul en el pecho – no esto no esta bien lo estoy… ¿traicionando? A kid ¿cierto? Además yo ya no siento nada por la persona que tengo enfrente pero él es más fuerte que yo – pensó maka quien de repente sintió que alguien la separaba de soul – gracias a dios – pensó maka cuando la separaron de soul –

Maldito como te atreves – dijo kid agarrando a maka por los hombros y asiéndola a un lado – te voy a… - kid fue detenido por maka quien lo detuvo aferrándose a el brazo del chico –

Por favor kid vámonos – dijo maka con muchas lagrimas en el rostro y mirándolo con eso ojos color jade que kid amaba tanto –

Asi que tu dices que yo te traicione?... y que tal tu con este ( n/a: toma te dijeron "este" :P) – dijo soul con una mirada que daba miedo, se acerco rápidamente y agarro a maka del brazo – y tu dices que fui yo? – grito soul (n/a: no había nadie se fueron a sus casas apenas se termina la clase) –

Su-sueltame me haces daño – dijo maka mientras se dejaba caer al piso –

Ya es suficiente – dijo kid quien le dio un puñetazo a soul por la cara, este fue tan fuerte que lo dejo tirado en el piso – maka ¿estas bien? – dijo kid agachándose hasta maka y la abrazo – ven vámonos - dijo ayudando a levantar a maka y llevarla hasta el auto –

Lo siento – dijo maka con la mirada baja – y-yo no pude detenerlo, n-no sé qué me pasa, yo soy tan débil – dijo maka secándose las lagrimas -

No maka… no te disculpes, vamos tranquilízate - dijo kid quien sentaba a maka en el asiento del auto – vamos maka anímate estoy contigo – dijo kid besándole la frente –

- de repente otra imagen vino a su mente – no fue un sueño – dijo maka con los ojos muy abiertos – ¿cierto? - le pregunto a kid –

Jejeje claro que no – respondió kid viendo a maka con una sonrisa confortable –

- Maka se abalanzo encima de kid y le dio un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios – yo también te amo – dijo maka abrazando a kid –

Je eres muy linda maka – dijo kid devolviendo el abrazo a maka – ven vamos debes estar hambrienta – dijo kid subiendo a maka al auto de nuevo y cerrando la puerta – bien vamos – dijo kid encendiendo el auto y salió volando a toda velocidad –

Te gusta el sushi? – pregunto kid a maka sin desviar la mirada –

Me encanta – dijo maka con una gran sonrisa – vamos a comer sushi? – pregunto entusiasmada –

Si – dijo kid con una sonrisa, maka le parecía tan linda que le hacia sonreír a cada momento –

El viaje fue rápido y cuando un chico abrió la puerta de maka y kid le entrego las llaves para que guardara el auto , maka pudo ver un gran restautant que parecía muy lujoso –

Kid yo no creo que… - maka fue interrumpida por un abrazo de kid desde atrás –

Vamos –dijo kid desde la espalda de maka – seguro tienes hambre –dijo kid llevando a maka con él al interior del restaurant y la sento en una silla (n/a: noooooo, en la mesa -.- sarcasmo ) – te gusta el lugar? – pregunto kid mientras se sentaba –

Si es muy lindo – dijo maka con un poco de nerviosismo –

Que bueno, esperaba que te gustara la comida es muy buena – dijo kid con su habitual sonrisa –

Buena tardes ¿Qué desean? – pregunto una mesera quien inmediatamente fijo su mirada en kid – ooh que chico tan guapo – pensaba la chica –

Bueno yo quiero una ración de roll california ¿y tu maka? – pregunto kid bajando el menú y viendo a maka –

Yo quiero una ensalada Neptuno – dijo maka viendo como la camarera veía a kid –

Oh claro y de tomar? – dijo la mesera notando la presencia de maka – eh? Ella es su novia? Pero… si es solo una niña – pensó la mesera –

Yo quiero una copa de vino por favor – dijo kid viendo a la mesera –

Pero… yo no tamo así que un té helado – dijo maka viendo a la mesera –

Algo mas – pregunto la mesera intentando coquetear –

- Maka no pudo más y se puso de pie – con permiso voy al baño - dijo seria y empezando a caminar –

- eh? Espera maka – dijo kid tratando de detener a maka pero fue en vano – eso es todo te puedes ir – dijo kid a la mesera con un tono muy serio –

Cla-claro – dijo ante salir corriendo –

Aah lo siento maka – dijo kid para si mismo –

Mientras tanto maka…

Ah que creía, él es el hijo del shinigami y un shinigami es obvio que se merece algo mejor… vaya en serio me he vuelto muy insegura – pensó maka mientras se lavaba la cara – será mejor que regrese allá – dijo para si misma mientras se secaba la cara y regresando a la mesa –

Ah maka lo siento no me di cuenta de que… - fue interrumpido por maka –

No tranquilo yo fui la tonta – dijo maka con una sonrisa forzada – por cierto tu obsesión con la simetría donde quedo? – pregunto maka quitándose el broche del cabello –

Jejeje hace tiempo me cure de mi obsesión – dijo kid con una sonrisa - no te quites el broche se te ve muy lindo – dijo kid tomando el broche y volviéndoselo a poner, de repente se dio cuenta de que maka estaba muy roja – eh? Qué pasa? – pregunto kid viendo a maka –

To-todos nos ven – dijo maka jugando con sus dedos –

No te preocupes es normal al ver a una chica tan linda como tu - dijo kid agarrando la mano de maka –

- maka se puso aun mas roja y noto un "aaaaaah" de las personas que estaban a su alrededor como si eso fuera muy tierno, en ese momento llego la mesera –

Aquí tienen sus bebidas – dijo la mesera rechinando los dientes – es cierto que esa chica es muy linda pero parece una niña – pensó para si mientras ponía la copa y servía el vino pero cuando puso el té se derramo y le cayó encima a maka (n/a: pobre maka el mundo tiene un complot contra ella :o) – oh lo siento – dijo la mesera disculpándose – si! – pensaba la mesera (n/a: que mala -.-) –

Tranquila no me toco – dijo maka quien se había puesto de pie a penas se voltio el te –

Limpiare y le traeré otro – dijo la mesera limpiando e inmediatamente fue a buscar otro te –

- maka se volvió a sentar – que bueno que tengo buenos reflejos – dijo maka sonriendo –

- un mesero se acerco con la comida y el té que faltaba – aquí tienen su comida – dijo el mesero poniendo la comida en la mesa – buen provecho – dijo el mesero retirándose –

Buen provecho maka – dijo kid con una sonrisa –

Gracias igualmente – dijo maka viendo la sonrisa de kid – me encanta tu sonrisa – dijo maka ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo dulcemente –

Que casualidad, yo también amo la tuya – dijo kid acariciando el rostro de maka – bien a probar – dijo kid colocando un roll en su boca y notando que maka había empezado a comer – se ve linda incluso comiendo (n/a: si si ya entendimos que maka es muy linda -.-) – pensó kid –

Uum ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto maka tragando lo que se había metido a la boca –

No es nada – dijo kid siguiendo con su comida – quieres probar? – dijo kid tomando un roll –

Eh? Claro – dijo maka comiéndose el roll que kid había acercado – esta delicioso – dijo maka después de tragar –

Que bueno que te guste – dijo kid con una sonrisa –

Toda el tiempo se lo pasaron hablando de las cosas que pasaron mientras maka estaba en coma, cuando terminaron de comer pagaron y volvieron al auto

Maka ¿te llevo a el departamento de tu papa? – pregunto kid –

Si por favor, ya son las 6:00 pm ya debería estar allí – respondió maka alegremente –

Ok – dijo kid encendiendo el auto y en pocos minutos ya estaban en el edificio (n/a: es que no veo que pueden hacer en el auto por eso llegan tan rápido-w-) estacionaron el auto y se bajaron – te acompaño – dijo kid caminando hacia la puerta del edificio –

s-si –dijo maka con una sonrisa – vamos – dijo maka corriendo hacia el ascensor –

los dos entraron en el ascensor y marcaron el penhouse cuando llegaron maka saco las llaves y entro en el apartamento, el apartamento era muy grade y estaba muy bien decorado en colores blanco y negro con algunas cosas rojas también tenía grades ventanales

ven pasa – dijo maka entrando al apartamento – estoy en casa – dijo maka – uh? Parece que no ha llegado – dijo maka mientras veía que kid entraba y cerraba la puerta –

¿te puedo hacer compañía mientras llega tu papa? – pregunto kid –

Cla-claro me encantaría – dijo maka con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas – quieres algo de tomar? – pregunto maka caminando hacia un mini bar que estaba en la sala –

Un refresco estará bien – dijo kid con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en un sillón en forma de L que estaba justo enfrente de un plasma gigante – este apartamento es muy lindo – dijo kid viendo como se acercaba maka con dos refrescos (n/a: casualmente estoy viendo uno de eso programas de decoración o.o) –

Si – dijo maka sentando al lado de kid con una sonrisa nostálgica – mi mama lo decoro – dijo viendo a kid con una cara de nostalgia –

Oh tu madre tenia un excelente gusto – dijo kid con cierta incomodidad pues nunca había hablado con maka sobre su madre –

Oye… tiene ella esta viva – dijo maka fingiendo estar molesta –

Ah eh lo si-siento no quise – dijo kid muy nervioso –

Jejjeeje era una broma es de suponer que pensaras asi porque nunca conociste a mi mama – dijo maka con una sonrisa que de pronto se convirtió en una expresión de mucho dolor – aaah – se quejo un poco maka – voy un momento al baño - dijo sujetándose el brazo derecho y salió corriendo a el baño –

Ma-maka espera – dijo kid quien salió corriendo detrás de ella, cuando la alcanzo apenas pudo sostenerla por el brazo, se detuvo y sin querer jalo a maka y la pobre casi cae al suelo pero kid la sostuvo –

AAAAAHU! – grito maka de dolor –

Lo siento mucho maka – dijo kid disculpándose de corazón – pero dime que te duele – dijo kid muy preocupado –

m-mi brazo – dijo maka con una cara que demostraba mucho dolor –

espera… ¿me dejarías ver? –dijo kid notando que tendría que quitarle el sweater –

s-si –dijo maka quitándose con cuidado el sweater –

- al ver que a maka le costaba mucho quitarse el sweater le empezó a ayudar – listo ha ver – dijo kid levantando con mucha delicadeza el brazo de maka – q-quien te hizo esto – dijo kid sorprendido por lo que vio, era una especie de quemadura pero parecía de segundo grado y tenia una forma que recorría el brazo de maka desde adelante hasta la porte de adentro formando una especie de aro en el brazo – ese maldito de soul – dijo kid con una cara que daba mucho miedo – MAKA ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? – grito kid con enojo y preocupación –

t-te juro que no me había dolido hasta haora – dijo maka quien parecía un poco asustada ( n/a: me grito T-T) -

ah lo siento es solo que no me gusta que te hagan daño – dijo kid entrando en razón hablando en un tono que demostraba mucha preocupación – debemos desinfectar la herida y vendarla de lo contrario se puede infectar – dijo kid ya más calmado –

tranquilo puedo aguantar el dolor después de todo estoy acostumbrada – dijo maka con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar el dolor un poco para que kid no se preocupara tanto (n/a: maka esta salada osea tiene mala suerte -.-) -

ven – dijo kid cargando a maka y sentándola en el sillón – quedate aquí mientras busco algunas cosas para que no te duela tanto –

para que me cargas me duele el brazo no los pies – dijo maka con un tierna sonrisa –

no finjas se que te duele – dijo kid con una sonrisa mientras entraba en el baño, busco lo que se necesitaba para curar la herida por ahora – mañana iremos a la enfermería a que te revisen la herida con más detalle ¿te parece? – pregunto kid mientras regresaba a donde dejo a maka y se sentó a su derecha – dejame ver – dijo kid tomando el brazo con delicadeza – parece que es una es una quemada de segundo grado es grave maka – dijo kid muy preocupado –

tranquilo puedo con esto solo véndame y mañana ire a la enfermería – dijo maka tratando de no parecer muy adolorida –

Esta bien –dijo kid, primero puso un desinfectante en crema y luego empezó a vendar – bien está listo – dijo kid cuando termino –

Aaaaaah es desinfectante arde, arde mucho- se quejo maka –

Soul las va a pagar –dijo kid con mucho enojo – como pudo hacerte eso? – pregunto kid a maka –

El es una guadaña de la muerte ahora después de todo es muy poderoso – dijo maka con la mirada gacha – ese idiota – dijo maka cerrando las manos y formando un puño – ya no mas maka amable le voy a dar una paliza – dijo maka con una mirada asesina –

Je asi se habla – dijo kid abrazando con cuidado a maka – que tal si vemos una película? – pregunto kid –

Si me encantaría – dijo maka con una gran sonrisa – veamos crepusculo papa la tiene ese estante de allá – dijo maka señalando al estante –

Eh? Tu papa ve ese clase de películas? – pregunto kid caminando hacia el estante y tomando la película –

Jejeje si, si yo lo obligo – dijo maka con una tierna sonrisa viendo como kid se sentaba a su lado –

Oh… no sabía que eras esa clase de chica – dijo kid en forma juguetona –

Ya cállate jejeje – rio maka golpeando a kid con uno de los cojines del mueble –

Ah no hagas eso era bromeando – dijo kid riendo – voy a buscar unas botanas ¿puedo? – dijo kid mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cocina –

Claro yo iré poniendo la película – dijo maka colocando el dvd y encendiendo la TV – listo eeem kid… no te importa ver este "tipo de película" – dijo maka haciendo comillas con sus dedos y sentándose de nuevo –

Mientras este contigo uuum… claro que no – dijo kid con una sonrisa caminando hacia maka con unas cuantas chucherías y se sentó a su lado –

Bien – dijo maka dando dos aplausos y las luces se apagaron (n/a: pero cuando las prendieron -.-) – mejor...mira ya comenzó – dijo maka con un brillo en los ojos –

Nunca creí que te gustaran esas películas románticas para mí solo son vampiros con problemas existenciales pero… si a ti te gusta no me importa – dijo kid poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de maka –

Uuum… a mi gusta mucho mas el libro creo que es mucho más profundo en cuanto a las acciones y sentimientos – dijo maka sonando como una escritora –

Si que sabes mucho de libros a mí también me gusta mucho leer – dijo kid con una gran sonrisa – maka… ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo kid mientras su sonrisa desaparecía y dejaba de rodear a maka con su brazo –

Claro…cualquier cosa –dijo maka con una sonrisa –

Bueno…veras… ¿yo en serio te gusto y si es asi desde hace cuanto tiempo? – dijo kid con unos ojos tristes porque en su interior sentía que solo era un pañuelo de lagrimas de maka y no quería que ella se sintiera obligada a estar a su lado solo porque fue el que la ayudo –

d-de que ha-habla? – dijo maka quien se le lanzo encima a kid y lo tumbo quedando encima de kid y se hundió en su pecho (n/a: eso se esta haciendo rutinario -.-) – y-yo te amo…puede que en un comienzo hubiese sido solo una admiración en la pelea con soul y black star y luego cuando estuvimos en el mismo equipo durante la fiesta del aniversario trate de acercarme un poco más a ti pero fuiste muy frio todo ese tiempo, después de lo del libro de eibon cambiaste un poco y me di cuenta de que la admiración se convirtió en otro sentimiento pero me lo oculte porque yo tenía un capricho con soul… cuando desperté lo primero que note es que no estaba soul pero estabas tu y yo me sonrojaba cada vez que me mirabas y cuando me cargaste casi muero de vergüenza y luego… esa noche cuando me ayudaste a dejar de llorar lo entendí todo YO TE AMO! (n/a: waaaaaaaaaa se desahogo OoO) – dijo maka llorando en el pecho de kid –

je… calmate ya entendí – dijo kid abrazado a maka – yo también te amo – dijo kid levantando a maka aun abrazándola y levantando su cara con una mano – que manía la tuya de esconder tu rostro –dijo kid dándole un beso en la frente –

n-no me escondo – dijo maka viendo a los ojos a kid –

eres tan linda – dijo kid sonriendo – yo te ame desde la primera vez que te vi y si era frio es que no quería enamorarme de nadie porque al lado mío cualquiera sufriría pero ya no yo te protegeré lo juro – dijo kid abrazando posesivamente a maka – no dejare que nadie te haga más daño – dijo kid soltando a maka y secándole una lagrima de su mejilla con un dulce beso –

n-no digas eso es muy ver-vergonzoso – dijo maka separándose de kid porque estaba muy avergonzada –

¿Por qué te molesta que te diga que eres linda y que quiero protegerte? – dijo kid con una sonrisa –

p-porque eso es pura mentira yo no merezco que nadie me defienda y solo soy una chica muy poco desarrollada – dijo maka muy triste y a punto de llorar otra vez –

no hables así de ti misma tú te mereces eso y mucho mas – dijo kid viendo a maka con una sonrisa y besandola en los labios – ¿ya lo entiendes? – dijo kid abrazando a maka –

s-si tu siempre sabes que decir ¿cierto? – dijo maka abrazando kid –

pasaron tres horas y eran las 10:00 pm, maka y kid se habían quedado dormidos maka tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de kid y el tenia el brazo alrededor de la cintura de maka

eh? Me quede dormido? – dijo kid par asi mismo mientras se frotaba los ojos somnoliento y viendo el reloj de la pared – LAS DIEZ! – pensó kid exaltado pues las hermanas lo iban a matar por no hacer la cena (n/a: …. EH?) –parece que el papa de maka no a llegado - dijo kid viendo a maka quien ahora se encontraba recostada en sus piernas porque se había deslizado cuando kid se movió un poco – bueno creo que puedo acompañarla – dijo kid quitado algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de maka –

kid –dijo maka aun dormida y abrazo a kid alrededor de la cintura – te quiero – dijo maka aun dormida aferrándose aun mas a maka –

uh maka – dijo kid viendo como maka se aferraba a el –

eh? – dijo maka mientras se levantaba lentamente y se frotaba los ojos – kid? Me quede dormida? – dijo maka pero cuando noto que estaba en las piernas de kid se levanto rápidamente – l-lo siento – dijo maka muy roja –

jejeje si te quedaste dormida y no te disculpes – dijo kid con una sonrisa –

m-mi papa no a llegado ¿cierto? – pregunto maka tratando de cambiar de tema –

supongo que no – dijo kid haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa – creo que es mejor que me vaya, ya es un poco tarde – dijo kid levantándose –

n-no te vayas, no quiero quedarme sola – dijo maka tímidamente pues lo que había dicho era una escusa para que kid se quedara con el – aaah que egoísta soy al hacer una petición asi – pensó maka mientras se arrepentía de lo que había dicho –

está bien me quedare, espero que tu papá no se moleste – dijo kid quitándose la chaqueta y desabrochándose dos botones de su camisa (n/a: no sean de mente pervertida solo era para estar mas cómodo -.-) –tienes hambre? Si quieres puedo preparar algo – dijo mientras se acercaba a maka –

n-no ten-tengo hambre – dijo maka viendo lo guapo que se veía kid un poco desarreglado – m-me voy a dar un baño –

oh está bien dijo - kid sentándose en el sofá –

s-si quieres te puedes darte una después – dijo maka levantándose y dirigiéndose a uno de los cuartos –

claro – grito kid para que maka pudiera oírlo –

Ten – dijo maka entregándole a kid lo que parecía ser un pijama de spirit y unas toallas – me baño rápido ¿ok? – dijo maka con una sonrisa y entrando al baño –

Ok – respondió kid quien luego se puso ha ver la televisión para pasar el rato, luego de unas 15 minutos maka salió del baño con el cabello goteando y vestida con un camisón manga larga de color verde a rayas – je que paso con lo de "rápido" – dijo kid en forma de broma –

Aaaah lo siento ¿sí? Es que me gusta tomar baños – dijo maka cruzándose de brazos –

No importa pero seca bien tu cabello o de lo contrario pescaras un resfriado – dijo kid poniendo una toalla en la cabeza de maka y empezando a secar su cabello –

Aaaaaah hablas mas como mi padre que como mi… - maka no pudo terminar la oración porque se sonrojo hasta más no poder por lo que estuvo a punto de decir –

Tu… ¿novio? Tal vez – susurro kid al oído a maka y luego le dio una pequeña mordida en la oreja -

o-oye creí que eras dulce y caballeroso…así no me gustas – dijo maka fingiendo enojo –

ah lo siento, lo siento es que a veces no puedo controlarme ( n/a: o.o!) –dijo kid poniendo su mano en su cabello –

es-esta bien,,, ve a bañarte – dijo maka empujándolo hacia el baño y cerrando la puerta para luego dirigirse a un estante donde había muchos libros y tomo uno al azar, el libro resulto ser "romeo y Julieta" luego se sentó en el mueble y empezó a leerlo claro ya lo había leído antes pero no le importaba, miro a su lado y se encontró con la toalla que kid le había colocado en la cabeza – oh oh se quedo sin toalla – pensó maka quien rápidamente busco otra toalla – uhm kid te traje una toalla – dijo maka quien se encontraba en la puerta del baño –

oh si, gracias pero aquí había una – dijo kid abriendo completamente la puerta –

- maka instintivamente se dio la vuelta – n-no salgas asi – dijo maka sin ver a kid –

Eh maka tranquila estoy vestido – dijo kid acariciando el cabello de maka –

Ah lo siento – dijo maka dándose la vuelta y viendo a kid quien llevaba un pantalón de pijama a cuadros color negro y una camiseta gris un poco holgada - je se te ve bien –dijo maka sonriendo –

Oh no te burles – dijo kid riendo –

No me estoy burlando – dijo maka sentándose de nuevo en el mueble –

Claro – dijo kid sentándose a su lado y vio un libro – eh? Romeo y Julieta? – pregunto kid leyendo la portada –

Fue lo primero que agarre – dijo maka peinando su cabello el cual olvido por completo –

Ya veo –dijo kid viendo a maka – sabes algo? - dijo kid apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de maka y rodeando su cintura con los brazos –

Que? – dijo maka ladeando la cabeza un poco –

Tu cabello es hermoso asi que deberías mostrarlo, déjalo crecer – dijo kid aferrado a maka –

Lo mismo me decían papá y mamá – dijo maka recostando su cabeza en las piernas de kid – les hare caso –dijo maka sonriente estirando los brazos sujetando a kid por el cuello –

Eso espero – dijo kid con una gran sonrisa pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y todo se volvió negro para el pobre kid –

Estoy en casa! – grito alegremente spirit mientras corria hacia maka – ah maka allí estas up – dijo con un poco de hipo – eeeeeeeh! Que hace el aquí? – dijo spirit pero cayó al piso –

Aaaaaaah! – se quejo maka levantándose de golpe – estas demasiado ebrio! VE A TU CUARTO AHORA MISMO! (n/a: voy mama o.o!) –

Por que? Por que? – decía spirit para si mismo mientras entraba en su habitación cabizbajo –

Creía que había cambiado aunque sea un poco…pero no sigue siendo el mismo patán de siempre – dijo maka sentándose en el mueble –

Maka si quieres mañana le explico a tu papa lo que paso – dijo kid viendo a maka –

Tranquilo para mañana no se acordara de nada – dijo maka poniéndose de pie – ven vamos a dormir – dijo maka agarrando por la mano a kid y guiándolo hacia si antiguo cuarto (n/a: de su infancia cuando vivía con sus padres) – se que se ve un poco infantil pero es que no venia hace mucho tiempo - dijo maka mientras entraba junto a kid a un cuarto de paredes color rosa pálido y con un gran mural en el que había una orquídea blanca pintada, con mueble estilo victoriano y una cama doble con un cabezal alto con telas que caían de el, sinceramente parecía el cuarto de una princesa –

Es muy hermoso ¿tu mama lo decoro? –dijo kid asombrado –

Si –dijo maka con una sonrisa que expresaba gran felicidad – oh por cierto creo que no vas a soportar dormir otro día en un sofá así que duerme aquí – dijo maka acercándose a un sofá del cual desplego un tipo de cama – ves – dijo maka con una sonrisa –

Ah es un sofá cama - dijo kid sentándose el colchón –

Espera – dijo maka corriendo hacia un armario y abriéndolo – ten – dijo maka lanzando unas sabanas y almohadas a kid –

Gracias – dijo kid con una sonrisa y tendiendo la cama –

De-de nada bu-buenas noches – dijo maka dejándose caer en la cama – son las 11:00 pm mejor nos dormimos si queremos despertarnos mañana – dijo maka cubriéndose con las sabanas –

Buenas noches – dijo kid acostándose – que tengas dulces sueños – dijo mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormido -

Igualmente – dijo maka muy agotada y no tardo en quedarse dormida –

* * *

><p><strong>recuerden dejar review si les gusto...o... !EXCALIBUR MUERE¡ MUAJAJAJJA X'D<strong>


	4. verdades o mentiras?

**mochi mochi owo...¿como estan todos? bueno este capitulo es muy largo pero vale la pena ya que aqui nuestros personajes sufren algunos tropiezos y obstáculos con repecto a su relacio por otra parte habran demasiados errores ortográficos y demás que puden haberse colodo ya que por lo extenso del capi me costo mucho corregir...bueno !a leer¡ **

* * *

><p>En el apartamento de spirit temprano en la mañana como a las 7:00 am…<p>

- Se escuchaba la alarma de el celular de maka ella se dio la vuelta para apagarlo pero solo se encontró con algo que le impidió, era cálido por lo que maka tuvo el impulso a acurrucarse y de repente escucho una voz – maka – al oir su nombre abrió poco a poco sus ojos – eh? EH? – se impresiono maka al ver que estaba aferrada al pecho de kid –

Tran-tranquilízate – dijo kid tomando a maka por los hombros –

Q-que hago aquí? – dijo maka completamente roja notando que estaba en el sofá-cama con kid a su lado – dime! – exigió sentándose y encarando a kid –

Es simplemente que viniste y me dijiste que te sentías mal, te dije te recostaras y que te tomaras una pastilla pero te quedaste dormida y no quise despertarte – dijo kid sentado al frente de maka – siento si te hice enojar – dijo kid cabizbajo y sonando muy triste –

Oh ya me acorde, disculpa por hablarte asi – dijo maka sonriente dejado caer su cabeza en las piernas de kid para poder verlo - ¿me perdonas? – dijo notando que no podía verle el rostro se preocupo un poco - ¿kid? – dijo maka con una cara de preocupación –

Dime algo… ¿no confías en mi? –pregunto kid viendo a maka a los ojos con una cara muy triste-

Cla-claro que si, si no, no te hubiese dejado dormir en mi cuarto – dijo maka con los ojos llorosos – lo siento, lo siento mucho – dijo maka empezando a llorar (n/a: dios que llorona -.-) –

- kid la callo con un beso en los labios – te perdono – dijo con una sonrisa –

Je que lindo – dijo maka con una tierna sonrisa y secándose las lagrimas –

vamos a desayunar – dijo kid acariciando el cabello de maka quien aun se encontraba en sus piernas –

si – dijo maka poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la cocina –

oye esperame – dijo kid quien empezó a perseguirla – si quieres yo cocino – dijo kid notando que maka estaba sacando algunas cosas –

no tranquilo – dijo maka mientras tomaba una tabla de picar y un cuchillo empezando a cortar cebolla –

uuum y ¿Qué harás? – dijo kid acercándose a maka –

es una sorpresa – dijo maka con una gran sonrisa –

oh entiendo – dijo kid abrazando a maka por la espalda y apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de maka –

por favor suéltame puedo cortarme - dijo maka como excusa para que kid la soltara y no se diera cuenta de que estaba muy roja –

je parecemos recién casados ¿no crees? – pregunto kid soltando a maka –

aaaaaah cállate – dijo maka riendo – ve a cambiarte, tu ropa está en la secadora – dijo maka cortando –

ok – dijo kid dirigiéndose al cuarto de lavado y agarrando su ropa, luego entro al baño y se cambio, salió y ya maka estaba cocinando algo – eh? Que es? – dijo kid caminando hacia maka y viendo el sartén – omelet? – pregunto kid intrigado –

un omelet muy especial – dijo maka pasando el omelet a un plato y poniendo dos de estos en el comedor – ven comamos todavía tengo que cambiarme –dijo maka caminando hacia la cafetera y tomando la garra, luego se dirigió a la nevera y tomo una jarra de jugo de naranja –

bien – dijo kid sentándose y viendo como maka ponía el café y el jugo en la mesa –

buen provecho – dijo maka sentándose –

igualmente – dijo kid tomando un poco del omelet y comiéndolo –esta… muy buen! Es exelente! ¿es un omelet de verduras? Es tan simple pero tiene un sabor único – dijo kid con un brillo en los ojos –

¿de verdad o solo estas exagerando? – pregunto maka sirviéndose un poco de jugo – bueno es de suponerse es una receta de mi mama – dijo maka con una sonrisa –

Tu madre es una mujer muy buena ¿cierto? – dijo kid comiendo su desayuno –

Si es una persona magnifica – dijo maka comiendo un poco –

En poco tiempo ya habían terminado de comer y maka se estaba alistando para salir

Listo – dijo maka terminando de peinar su cabello y saliendo de su habitación – vamos kid – dijo maka caminando hacia la puerta –

Te ves muy linda maka – dijo kid tomando de la mano y abriendo la puerta –

Gra-gracias – dijo maka caminando junto a kid hacia el ascensor, maka vestía una camisa blanca con un chaleco color hueso con un lazo rojo flojo en el cuello, tenía una falda gris tableada y media negras que llegaban más arriba de la rodilla con unos mocasines marrones , tenía el pelo suelto y con el broche de mariposa – si sigo llevando ropa diferente todos los días van a decir que no uso uniforme (n/a: según yo la ropa que usan para ir a el shibusen es como un uniforme personalizado) – dijo maka subiendo a el ascensor con kid –

Cierto… espera…¿hoy no había que ir con el uniforme de spartoi? – pregunto mientras oprimía el botón de planta baja –

Oh… será comprar otro – dijo maka con una sonrisa forzada – no voy a volver a esa casa – dijo maka refiriéndose a su antiguo departamento –

Te entiendo – dijo kid saliendo del ascensor acompañado por maka aun agarrando su mano –

Oye una pregunta – dijo maka mientras salían del edificio – te acuerdas que tu me robaste mi primer beso ¿cierto? –dijo maka un poco sonrojada –

Claro, cómo olvidarlo – dijo kid con un tono romántico mientras sacaba las llaves del auto –

Oh kid ¿podemos irnos caminando? No queda lejos y todavía falta media hora para comenzar las clases – dijo maka viendo que kid saco sus llaves –

Como tu digas – respondió kid empezando a caminar hacia el shibusen – que paso con tu pregunta? – pregunto kid –

Oh cierto ¿esa vez también fue tu primer beso? (n/a: pero que *piiii* pregunta es esa?) – pregunto maka con una cara de curiosidad –

eh?uuuum… - quedo pensativo kid – uuum no puedo mentirle pero… - pensó kid – no – dijo cabizbajo - lo siento – dijo viendo a maka con una mirada triste –

no tranquilo lo entiendo, me hace feliz que hayas dicho la verdad – dijo maka con una tierna sonrisa –

aaaaaaaah también les toque lo pechos y las vi semidesnudas – dijo kid en un impulso – eh? Pero que dije, no puedo ocultarle - pensó kid muy arrepentido de lo que acababa de decir –

a qui-quien? - pregunto maka totalmente en shock -

a liz y patty – dijo kid en otro impulso pero luego se tapo la boca con las manos – l-lo siento, pe-pero esa vez fue por cul-culpa de la mo-momia y l-la otra e-era que tenía un a-ataque de mi ob-obsesión – dijo kid tartamudeando mucho –

e-eres un pervertido y mentiroso! – grito maka quien salió corriendo –

MAKA! – grito kid quien empezó a perseguirla –

Todos son iguales TODOS! – pensó maka mientras corría – porque me tenia que decir todo eso solo debió haber callado…pero callar es otra forma de mentir ¿cierto? ¿entonces porque me molesta que me diga la verdad? – pensó maka quien se detuvo súbitamente –

Ah maka enserio, enserio lo siento no fue mi intensión herirte –dijo kid viendo a maka –

Lo que me dijiste de la momia y tu problema ¿es verdad? – pregunto maka sin ver a kid y con un tono muy serio –

Claro que sí, lo juro, si quieres pregúntales a liz y patty –dijo kid en un tono desesperado –

t-te creo – dijo maka dándose la vuelta y mostrando su cara – sé que soy una tonta por decir esto pero… dame tiempo para superarlo – dijo maka con una cara muy seria pero a la vez muy triste –

Entiendo – dijo kid dándose por vencido – eh seguimos caminando? – dijo kid empezando a caminar –

Si – dijo maka siguiéndolo –

En poco tiempo ya estaban subiendo las escaleras…

Maka mejor vamos en mi patineta – dijo kid viendo que maka se estaba balanceando de un lado al otro –

s-si – dijo maka con una voz poco audible –

está bien – dijo kid sacando su patineta y ofreciéndole su mano a maka – vamos – dijo kid. maka tomo su mano y se aferro a la espalda de kid luego la patineta salió disparada muy rápido –

kid me siento mareada – dijo maka muy débil –

Tranquila llegaremos pronto – dijo kid mientras veía que ya llegaban a la entrada –

kid gra-gracias por siempre cuidar de mi – dijo maka mientras veía como ya habían llegado a la entrada –

ven vamos a el gimnasio seguro que allí están los integrantes de spartoi – dijo kid ya haciendo desaparecer la patineta –

si… pero es un tanto temprano – dijo maka empezando a caminar –

bueno pero vamos caminando – dijo kid siguiendo a maka – maka lo de antes… creo que dije eso porque en realidad no puedo ocultarte nada – dijo kid deteniendo a maka agarrándola por los hombros y viéndola cara a cara –

guaaa parece que van en serio – dijo una chica de cabello rosa acercándose a kid y maka – y yo que pensaba en intentarlo con kid (n/a: -o-¡!) – dijo la chica un poco diseccionada y metiendo entre maka y kid –

kim? Pero qué demonios dices? – pregunto kid alejándose de kim –

oooh no te hagas el inocente todas las chicas quieren estar contigo (n/a: típico -.-) – dijo kim mientras caminaba hacia kid y este se alejaba de ella – aaah lamentablemente tu no te fijas en nadie – dijo kim dándose por vencida y caminando hacia maka – buena suerte – dijo kim a maka y luego salió corriendo – los espero en el gimnasio! - grito mientras se alegaba –

uuuuuh… ¿tu no te fijas en nadie? – dijo maka a kid recordando lo que le había dicho kim –

además de ti… en nadie mas – dijo kid abrazando a maka –

je creo que lo supere (n/a: disculpen mi mentalidad ¿infantil? Es solo que me pareció un lindo toque pero si no les gusta aganlo saber en los -) – dijo maka correspondiendo el abrazo –

aaaah que tiernos – dijo marie quien se acerco a la pareja – desde cuando están saliendo? – pregunto entusiasmada –

oh marie-sensei – dijo kid separándose de maka –

Creo que desde que desperté – dijo maka agarrando el brazo de kid y recostándose de su hombro –

Eh?...si eso creo – dijo kid un poco confundido por las acciones de maka –

Uuuuuuuuuuh… bueno pero se ven lindos juntos, bueno me voy estoy un poco apurada – dijo karie mientras se iba – o por cierto maka, shinigama-sama dijo que después de la práctica de spartoi fueras a verle – dijo mientras se detenía - bueno chao – dijo mientras se retiraba –

Kid… otra vez me siento marreada – susurro maka al oído a kid –

Ven vamos a la cafetería para que te tomes esta pastilla – dijo kid sacando unas pastillas del bolsillo y entregándoselas a maka –

Si – asintió maka empezando a caminar agarrada de kid –

Mientras caminaban se oían murmullos y muchos suspiros de las chicas

Kid – dijo maka muy sonrojada y escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de kid –

Tranquila no le hagas caso, se la maka de siempre – dijo kid mientras abría la puerta de la cafetería – vamos – dijo kid sosteniendo la puerta para que maka pasara –

Si – dijo maka pasando seguida por kid –

En la cafetería, kid compro un té para que se tomara la pastilla, maka se tomo la pastilla y luego se dio cuenta de la hora

Oh oh son las 8:15 am vamos 15 minutos tarde – dijo maka un poco preocupada –

Entonces corramos – dijo kid sonriendo, tomando la mano de maka y salió corriendo a toda velocidad –

Es-espera – maka le seguía el paso fácilmente pero iban demasiado rápido -

Tenemos que apurarnos o stein nos castigara – dijo kid recordando los horribles castigos de stein –

Oh cierto – dijo maka con una cara de pánico recordando la noche que stein quiso diseccionarla –

Corrieron por una gran distancia ya que el gimnasio queda en el otro lado del shibusen (n/a: el shibusen es realmente grande o.o) y cuando al fin llegaron abrieron la puerta pero se tropezaron con algo y los dos cayeron al piso –

Ita ita duele – gimió maka adolorida sobando se la frente mientras se sentaba – eh? Etto… - dijo maka notando que había caído encima de kid – AAAH! Lo si-siento – dijo maka levantándose de golpe –

Tranquila –dijo kid agarrándose la cabeza –

KID! – dijeron en unisonó lizz y patty mientras se le tiraban encima a kid - CREIMOS QUE TE HABIAN SECUESTRADO! – gritaron preocupadas las hermanas –

YA YA YA! –dijo kid ya arto porque lo estaban ahorcando – con que me tropeze? – se pregunto el chico viendo hacia el piso – bla-black star? – se pregunto kid atónito porque black star estaba tirado en el piso con muchas pisadas marcadas - que te paso? – pregunto kid un poco sorprendido –

Fue un castigo por llegar tarde – dijo stein con una voz tenebrosa, tronándose los nudillos y con una mirada asesina –

Stein-sensei no debería ser tan severo – dijo maka caminando hacia stein –

Tranquila a ustedes no les hare nada - dijo stein pisoteando a black star –

JAJAJAJAJAJAAAA! AUN ASI SOY UN DIOS! – grito black star desde el suelo (n/a: paso de lamentable a masoquista -.-) –

Uuuuh nos salvamos – dijo maka sonriendo y viendo como kid se ponía delante de ella – eh? Que pasa? – dijo un poco confundida –

Maka… esta aquí –dijo kid con una expresión entre furia y tristeza –

Um… quien? – pregunto maka mientras se asomaba a un costado porque kid no la dejaba ver –soul?...tranquilo ya sabía que estaría aquí – dijo maka mostrándole un dulce sonrisa a kid –

Bien pero ten mucho cuidado – dijo kid poniéndose mano en la cabeza de maka –

Lo sé no hace falta que me digas – dijo maka fingiendo molestia –

Chicos vamos a empezar, quiero ver cuánto han mejorado así que tendrán que pelear entre ustedes haber kid vs black star, kim vs oz y maka vs lily – dijo stein señalando a los chicos –

Stein, maka no tiene arma – dijo kid muy preocupado –

Tranquilo precisamente invite a alguien que la va a ayudar – dijo stein volteándose hacia la puerta – pasa- dijo mientras veía como se abria la puerta –

Hola chicos – dijo marie alegremente –

Marie-sensei, que bueno que es usted – dijo maka corriendo hacia marie – usted va a ser mi arma? – pregunto maka confundida –

No, te voy a enseñar cómo luchar sin un técnico y siendo un arma – dijo marie con una sonrisa maternal-

Oh ok –dijo maka un poco decepcionada –

Tranquilase que lo haras bien – dijo marie con una sonrisa y empezando a caminar –

Primero kim y jaqueline vs oz y harvar –dijo y los jovenes se pusieron frente a rente para comenzar – comienzen – dijo stein y comenzo la lucha –

Mientras que maka…

Bien maka-chan lo primero que tienes que hacer es imagen mental de cómo sera tu hoja – dijo marie –

Ok –dijo maka cerrandolos ojos – tieneque ser practica y poderosa – pensaba pero se le hacia un poco dificil –

Ahora concentrate mucho y intenta imaginarla en ti como una parte de ti- dijo marie con una cara seria –

Entieno – dijo la chica pero de repente sintio un dolor que la hizo caer al suelo – aaah! – se quejo –

Tranquila maka tomalo con calma piensa que la hoja es parte de ti desde que naciste – dijo merie ayudando a maka a levantarse –

l-lo entiendo –dijo maka poniendose de pie –

venga intentalo otravez – dijo marie alejandose un poco –

bien –dijo maka cerrando sus ojos y empezando a concentrarce – soy un arma…soy un arma –pensaba maka mientras se concentraba mas y mas –

eso es maka ya estas casi lista, esfuerzate, lo estas haciendo muy bien – dijo marie viendo que una luz plateada envolvia los brazos de maka –

dos hojas… listo – dijo maka abriendo los ojos y las hojas formadas pero cubiertas con una luz plateada que no dejaba verlas, la luz se quebro como si fuera vidrio dejando ver las hojas (n/a: un pequeño detalle las hojas no se reemplazan los brazos sino que salen a los laterales de los antebrazos ) –

wooow son hermosas pero… ¿son resistentes? - dijo marie muy sorprendida por que las hojas eran un poco mas grandes de lo que habia imaginado para empezar y eran de un color platino claro eran un poco curveadas y se dividia a la mitad, la parte superior era de un cristal muy brillante pero poco translucido y la punta parecia un diamante muy muy afilado (n/a: no soy muy buena en esto -.-) – aunque esa punta da mucho miedo – dijo marie con una cara de miedo –

um… yo queria algo fuerte – dijo maka con decepcion –

aveces las cosas no son lo que parecen – dijo marie con una sonrisa tratando de animarla – haber que tal si las golpeo con mi martillo y se lo soportan es porque es un cristal muy muy fuerte – dijo transformando su mano en un mazo –

esta bien – dijo maka doblando sus brazo a la altura de su pecho en forma de defensa – vamos-

si – dijo marie retocediendo un poco, agorro impulso y se lanzo contra la parte de cristal de la hoja – auch! – dijo marie quien habia conectado el golpe pero almomento de hacer contacto algo la impulso hacia atrás – otra vez – dijo marie atacando de nuevo pero con el mismo resultado – oooh como voy a ver si es resistente si no puedo tocarla, tendre que usar mas poder – penso mientras se alejaba un poco – bien maka esto podria doler ¿preparada? – pregunto marie mientras veia a maka –

claro – dijo maka poniendose en posicion de defensa –

hay voy – dijo marie atacando con mas fuerza,por fin pudo hacer contacto pero parecio no afectar en lo mas minimo a maka – woow eres fuerte, si siges asi muy pronto seras scyte death- dijo marie con un tono de madre –

gracias marie- sensei – dijo maka abrazandola –

wuaa estas muy cariñosa – dijo marie con una sonrisa –

jajajaja- rio nerviosamente maka –

mientras que ciertas personitas…

si tu me amas lo vas a hacer ¿cierto?, Si le arrueno su hermoso rostro ese inutil no la quera verla mas – dijo el chico mirando maliciosamente a maka –

no creo que eso sea buena idea soul, ninguna persona se merece eso – dijo una chica muy preocupada –

vamos lily, es mi unica oportunidad – dijo soul con firmeza –

mientras tanto kid y las hermanas…

eres un tonto ayer tube que cocinar – dijo lizz muy molesta –

yo casi muero por comer la comida de lizz –dijo patty riendose como loca –

aah ya basta de regaños – dijo kid viendo como entranaba maka –

ultimamente estas muy pegado a maka – dijo lizz en tono de burla –

si ella es… - no pudo terminar porque stein lo interrumpio –

kid, black star su turno - dijo stein anunciando que les tocaba pelear –

mi viejo enemigo – dijo black star con aires de superioridad – vamos tsubaki – dijo caminando hacia el centro –

vamos , lizz patty – dijo kid haciendole frente a black star –

comienzen – dijo stein dando comienzo a la lucha –

la pelea se extendio demasiado y stein decidio dar comienzo a la otra lucha mientras esta seguia

maka, lily comienzen – dijo stein a las chicas que estaban frente a frente – ah por cierto nada de heridas serias ¿ok? Maka apenas esta empezando a acostumbrarse – dijo viendo a las chicas pero ninguna contesto –

me las vas a pagar soul - dijo maka corriendo hacia su oponente, lily la vio venir y se protegio poniendo a soul en forma horizontal pero maka salto y quedo parada en la guadaña luego dio una pirueta en el aire y dio una patada a la guadaña que la dejo en el suelo junto a lily, esta ataco desde el suelo pero maka la esquivo y retocedio – puedo ganar – dijo maka con entusiasmo pero de repente se sintio muy mareada y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento – hay no – penso mientra veia que lily se acercaba para atacarla –

vamos lily a la cara – dijo soul –

cla-claro – respondio lily con un poco de culpa, ataco directo a la cara de maka pero cerro los ojos – eh? Pero que… - no pudo terminar al ver que tenia a stein al frente quien detuvo el ataque con su propio barazo el cual sangraba mucho –

q-que – dijo maka al ver a stein parado frente a ella pero por el lugar donde estaba toda la sangre le callo en el cuerpo – sa-sangre? – penso maka haciendo desaparecer las hojas y callendo al suelo –

te dije que no le hicieras daño y por cierto ¿Por qué apuntabas a su rostro? – pregunto stein muy molesto –

lo si-siento no volvera a pasar – dijo lily muy avergonzada –

claro que no… estas fuera de spartoi y soul igual – dijo stein dandose la vuelto y viendo a maka quien parecia ausente –

maka… ¿estas bien? – pregunto el hombre –

yo… - no pudo terminar la oracion porque perdio la conciencia –

maka! Maka! – grito kid acercandose junto con black star –

tranquilo solo esta inconciente todo el cambio la deja agotada – dijo marie acercandose –

llevemosla a la enfermeria –dijo stein cargando a maka –

estas loco? No puedes cargarla con tu brazo asi – dijo marie preocupada –

yo la cargare despues de todo es mi culpa que este en ese estado – dijo soul acercandose a maka y estendiendo los brazos –

ni se te ocurra ya bastante daño has hecho – dijo kid metiendose en medio y tomando a maka en sus brazos – vamos marie-sensei usted tambien deberia venir stein – dijo caminando hacia la puerta con maka en brazos seguido por las hermanas –

cla-claro – respondieron al unisono los dos imprecionados por la forma en que el chico daba ordenes –

kid con maka en brazos, las hermanas, marie y stein llegaron a la enfermeria. Kid acosto a maka en una camilla y marie estaba vendando el brazo de stein

listo es una herida poco profunda asi que no te pasara nada –dijo marie terminando de vendar y caminando hacia la cama de maka – sera mejor que le quite esa ropa cubierta de sangre – dijo marie quitandole el chaleco a maka y desabrochando su camisa luego se la quito y le puso una camiseta blanca – listo ya pueden ver – dijo merie a kid y stein quienes estaban de espalda-

espera… ¿Qué es eso? – dijo stein acercandose a maka y tomando su brazo –

oh la venda, bueno es una larga historia – dijo kid acercandose a maka-

kid les conto todo acerca del accidente con soul y sobre la herida

esto es grave puede haberse infectado – dijo marie con preocupacion mientras desvendaba el brazo –

ah estos problemas amorosos de adolecentes estan llegando demasiodo lejos – dijo stein con fastidio sentandose en una silla (n/a: oh no me digas -.-) –

como pensaba se infecto, lizz puedes buscar en el almacen antibiotico intravenoso y unas agujas por favor – dijo marie tomando la ….. –

si – dijo lizz quien salio corriendo al almacen y recogio las cosas que se le pidieron – aquí estan – dijo lizz entregandole a marie lo que le pidio –

gracias – dijo marie colocando el antibiotico en la via y la aguja luego tomo la muñeca de maka e inserto la aguja, abrio la via y el antibiotico empezo a correr – bueno eso deberia vasta ahora le vendo el brazo y listo – dijo marie mientra buscaba las vendas – se tendra que quedar hasta mañana –

pero mañana tenemos clases – dijo kid mientra se sentaba –

mejor ya esta en la escuela – dijo marie comenzando a vendar le herida – lizz y patty ¿pueden ir a buscarle algo de ropa a maka? – pregunto marie terminando con el vendaje –

claro – dijeron al unisono las chicas y salieron corriendo –

por que no despierta? – pregunto kid un poco angustido –

problabemente porque su cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a usar el poder que uso como arma – dijo stein intentado expicarle –

esperen esta un poco roja – dijo marie viendo el rostro de maka – sera que… - apenas toco es rostro se dio cuenta de que ardia en fiebre – stein pasame un termometro – dijo merie apresuradamente –

ten – dijo stein entregandole el termometro –

oh que rapido – dijo marie colocando el termometro en la boca de maka – haber – dijo esperando un momento para luego sacar el termometro – 39 c… tiene fiebre – dijo marie pero alguien entro rapidamente a la habitacion –

marie-senpai stein-senpai los nesecitamos de inmediato un huevo kishin muy poderozo esta atacando ya hirio a varios estudiantes – dijo muy acelerado un hombre –

pues vamos, kid cuida de maka – dijo stein caminando junto con marie a la puerta –

ponle una compresa fria – dijo marie retirandose –

una compresa – dijo kid para si mismo buscando el un pequeño refigerador la compresa – ah aquí esta – dijo tomando el objeto y llevandolo a la frete de maka con mucho cuidado –

oh? – expresó maka entreabriendo sus ojos – kid que paso? – dijo maka mientras frotaba sus ojo somnolienta y luego vio la aguja en su muñeca – cierto que me desmaye – dijo bajando la mirada –

lo importante es que estas despierta – dijo kid con una sonrisa –

que hora es? - pregunto maka intentando ponerse de pie pero casi se cae de no ser porque kid la sujeto – oh lo siento – se disculpo mientras kid la colocaba de nuevo en la camilla –

son las 2:30 pm tienes un poco que fibre asi que mejor quedate acostada – dijo kid moviendo una silla al lado de la camilla de maka y colocandole la compresa de nuevo – maka ese tipo tenia toda la intencion de hacerte daño – dijo kid muy preocupado tomando la mano de maka –

lo se pero no me importa la proxima vez le dare su merecido – dijo maka con una sonrisa intentando animar a kid –

pero… - fue interrumpido por maka –

pero nada – dijo maka sentandose en la camilla – no le hagas caso a ese imbecil – dijo mientra se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla a kid –

maka estas muy caliente! – dijo kid notando lo caliente que estaba maka cuando sintio el beso luego se puso de pie y tomo el rostro de maka juntando su frente con la de ella – no se que hacer – dijo muy preocupado y separandose de maka –

tranquilo solo me pongo la compresa y esperamos a que me baje – dijo maka intentando calmar a kid –

esta bien – dijo kid volviendo a sentarse –

hola hola volvimos –dijo lizz entrando a la habitacion – traje ropa recien comprada en mi boutique favorita y un poco de comida – dijo poniendo unas bolsas y unas cajas de pizza en la mesa – eh? Donde estan marie y stein – pregunto acercandose a maka y kid – oh maka despertaste – dijo lizz abrazando a maka –

fueron a una mision creo – dijo kid viendo de reojo a las chicas –

oh ya veo –dijo lizz – kid tenemos clases ¿llevamos a maka a su departamento? – pregunto lizz caminando hacia kid –

no... si quieren pueden irse, maka tiene que quedarse todo el dia y la noche porque le estan abministrando antibioticos y yo la acompañare – dijo kid con un tono muy serio –

ok bueno coman, chaito – dijo lizz antes de salir de la enfermeria –

kid no tienes que cuidarme tanto puedes ir a clases – dijo maka sentada en la camilla –

no, quiero estar contigo maka – dijo kid con una sonrisa poniendose de pie y atrapando a maka entre sus brazos, obligandola a acostarse en la camilla y verlo – no quiero que te pasen mas cosas malas – dijo kid mientras abrazaba a maka – no quiero que nadie te hagan mas daño – dijo desaciendo el abrazo y viendola directo a los ojos –

es-estoy bien no ha-hace falta que me cuides tanto- dijo maka muy sonrojada – oh por cierto… ¿no tenia que ver a shinigami-sama? – dijo intentando cambiar de tema –

cuando te baje la fiebre te llevare con el, junto con esa maquina – dijo kid buscando otra compresa fria y colocandola en la frente de maka – voy a tomarte la temperatura – dijo kid buscando el termometro –

si, creo que ya me bajo un poco – dijo maka con una sonrisa –

vamos a ver – dijo kid hacercandose con el termometro y colocandolo en la boca de maka, espero unos minutor y luego lo saco – 37,5 c esta bien ya te bajo pero falta un poco – dijo kid dejando el termometro en una mesa y luego caminando hacia las cosas que trajo lizz – tienes hambre? Hay pizza – dijo kid tomando la pizza y llevandola con maka –

si, estoy muerta de hambre – dijo maka sentandose dejando caer sus piernas a un lado de la camilla –

jejejje se nota - dijo kid poniendo la caja de la pizza en la esquina de la camilla luego tomo un trazo de pizza con una servilleta y se la dio a maka – buen provecho – dijo kid con una gran sonrisa –

gracias – dijo maka correspondiendo la sonrisa y tomando el trazo de pizza – kid, ¿que pasa si tu padre dice que no soy la novia apropiada para un shinigami? – pregunto maka cabizbaja llevandose el trozo de pizza a la boca –

maka tu eres perfecta, eres hermosa, inteligente, y muy pronto podrias convertirte en un death scyte – dijo kid con una sonrisa muy agradable –

pero… - fue interrumpida por kid –

pero nada, mi padre no es ese tipo de personas es mas mi madre era una humana – dijo kid tomando un trozo de pizza y camiendolo –

eh? cierto…kid tu nunca me hablas de tu madre – dijo maka con entusiasmo –

bueno…yo me parecia mucho a ella pero murio cuando yo tenia 10 años – dijo kid con una sonrisa forzada –

kid – dijo maka dejando el pedazo de pizza en la bandeja y lanzandose a los brazos de kid – siento haberte echo recordar algo tan triste – dijo maka muy arrepentida –

tranquila no es tu culpa – dijo kid besandola en la frente – eres muy sensible eso es muy tierno – dijo tamandola de la mano – bueno mejor comamos para ir a ver a mi padre – dijo comiendo su pizza –

si – dijo tomando su trozo de pizza y comiendolo –

cuando terminaron de comer kid ayudo a maka a ponerse de pie y la llevo a the room death

padre? – preguntomuy sorprendido kid porque su padreno estaba en el habitual espejo sino en vivo y directo –

hola hola chicos, pasen tengo que decirles algo importante – dijo el shinigami mientras empujaba a los chicos y los sentaba en un sofa – maka eres una de nuestras mejores estudiantes pero ahora que eres un arma te enviaremos a una prestigiosa escuela es una de las intalaciones de shibusen elite solo pocos pueden estudiar alli – dijo shinigami con su voz chistosa –

ooh es una buena noticia- dijo maka con una gran sonrisa – pero… estoy bien aquí – dijo viendo a kid sentado a su lado –

lo siento pero te nesecito alla en londres – dijo suplicando –

bueno pero… espere ¿londres? – dijo sorprendida maka – no quiero irme tan lejos – dijo asustada, no queria separarse de kid justo ahora que estaban muy unidos –

maka… tal vez sea lo mejor para ti, asi podras alejarte de soul – dijo kid con seriedad tomando la mano de maka –

si vas serian 2 años volveras al cumplir tus 17 años para terminar tus estudios aquí – dijo shinigami-sama tratando de convercerla – por favor no lo rechazes ya tienes un apartamento y tu padre envio todas tus cosas – dijo shinigami-sama con un poco de seriedad –

tienes que ir maka es una gran oportunidad – dijo kid con una sonrisa – yo te esperare dos años pasan volando – dijo abrazandola –

aaah la relacion del amor que tiernos – dijo shinigami-sama con su tono gracioso – maka podrias dejarnos solos a kid y a mi por favor y disculpa la molestia – dijo shinigammi-sama llevando a maka a la salida –

ah ah espere – no pudo decir mas nada ya que le cerrando la puerta en la cara – uuum… no quiero irme – dijo maka abriendo la puerta con mucho cuidado y entrando silenciosamente escondiendose detrás de uno de los pilares –

bien kid lo que quiero decirte es que comenzaras con tu tarea de recoleccion de almas – dijo shinigami-sama sentandose –

pero me dijiste que eso lo haria al cumplir 18 – dijo enfadado kid –

lo se pero te nesecito mas concentrado que nunca de verdad lo siento kid pero han estado sucediendo cosas muy extrañas ultimamente y nesecito saber que es lo que pasa – dijo shinigami-sama –

por eso enviaste a maka lejos de mi porque podia ser una distraccion? – dijo kid ponienodose de pie –

kid cuando ella vuelva pueden pasar tanto tiempo juntos como quieran pero ahora te nesecito – dijo shinigami-sama aun sentado – ya puedes irte de verdad lo siento – dijo dandola espalda a kid –

bien – dijo kid caminando hacia la salida pero alguien le agarro la mano y el se voltia a ver – maka? Oiste todo cierto? – dijo cabizbajo el chico –

kid no estes triste, lo entiendo es tu deber – dijo maka con una dulce sonrisa – te amo y ni la distancia ni el tiempo va a cambiar eso – dijo maka dandole un fuerte abrazo –

oh por cierto tu vuelo sale mañana a las 9:00 am – dijo shinigami-sama sorprediendo a los chicos –

ya entendimos – dijo kid con fastidio tomando a maka y levandola consigo fuera de la habitacion – vamos maka tienes que estar acostada – dijo kid llevandola a la enfermeria –

kid… ya me siento mejor – dijo maka pensando en que no podria ver a kid por un largo tiempo-

maka tienes que descansar todavia no te ha bajado todo el antibiotico y quiero hablar un poco contigo – dijo kid entrando junto a maka a la enfermeria – ven yo te ayudo – dijo kid cargando a maka y colocandola delicadamente en la camilla –

gracias – dijo maka con una sonrisa – kid...no quiero ir a londres pero si es por tu bien lo hare sin quejarme – dijo maka con un poco de tristeza –

maka no quiero que tengas que sacrificar nada por mi, de eso queria hablarte tengo un plan, a mi no me importaria ir todas las semanas a londres con tal de verte y ese es el punto voy a visitarte cada semana – dijo kid con mucha seriedad pero a la vez con mucho entusiasmo –

kid tienes trabajo que hacer como recolector de almas – dijo maka dandole un beso en la mejilla a kid y luego viendolo a los ajos – que sea un vez al mes ¿te parece? – dijo maka guiñadole el ojo –

jejejjeje entendido mi princesa (n/a: ooh vaya me pase de cursi -.-) espero que puedas vivir sin mi – dijo riendo kid –

kid ¿Por qué cuando hay personas no sonries? Me gustaria que sonrieras todo el tiempo – dijo maka acariciando el rostro de kid –

es porque solo tu me haces sonreir – dijo kid poniendose de pie y agarrando las bolsas con la ropa de lizz habia buscado – quieres cambiarte? –dijo kid sacando lo que parecia una pijama era un camison abotonado al frente un poco corto color rosa palido –

claro – dijo maka tomando el camison – date la vuelto – ordeno a kid –

oye lo se, no soy tan pervertido – dijo kid dandose la vuelta –

ok – dijo maka desvistiendose y colocandose el camison muy rapido – uh listo ya puedes voltear – dijo maka sentandose en la camilla –

bien – cuando kid la vio se dio cuenta de que se despeino mucho cuando se puso el camison y no pudo ajuantar la risa – te despinaste mucho –

uh? Cierto – dijo maka con una sonrisa –

aquí debe haber un cepillo – dijo kid buscando en la bolsas – oh aquí esta – dijo sacando un cepillo – ven yo te peino – dijo kid acercandose a maka –

ok pero no me jales el cabello – dijo maka sonriente –

maka…te voy a extrañar mucho – dijo kid peinando a maka –

yo igual a ti –dijo maka cabizbaja –

listo – dijo kid terminado de peinarla – maka cuando llegues de londres nadie nos va a separar – dijo mientras abrazaba a maka por la espalda –

kid… - dijo maka con los ojos a punto de llorar –

no llores, te ves mas linda cuando sonries – dijo kid poniendose de frente a maka –

uuuh ya callate – dijo maka secandose las lagrimas y riendo –

ok asi esta mejor – dijo kid sonriendo – entonces mañana te llevare a el aeropuerto a las 7:00 am para que estes dos horas antes – dijo kid sentandose al lado de maka – apenas son las 8:00 pm ¿vas a dormir? –

no, no tengo sueño pero todos se deben haber ido a sus casas – dijo maka un poco aburrida – esto es muy aburrido –

je gracias por lo que me toca – dijo kid sarcasticamente –

oh lo siento – dijo maka sonriendo – oh por cierto…cuando me visites tenemos que salir y pasear ¿si?- dijo maka viendo a kid –

claro que si – dijo kid respondiendo con una sonrisa – ¿tienes hambre? –

no, no quiero comer mas por hoy – respondio maka – oye hay algo que duiero preguntarte –

pregunta lo que quieras – dijo kid tomando la mano de maka –

en serio vas a visitarme? Tu padre podria molestarse – dijo maka un poco preocupada –

alguna vez has visto a ese hombre tomarse algo en serio – dijo kid con una sonrisa – todo estaba bien – dijo acariciando el cabello de maka –

uuuuum…bien entonces a dormir – dijo maka tapandose con la sabana – buenas noches –

oye espera dijiste que no tenias sueño – dijo intentando quitarle la sabana cuando lo logro callo al suelo pero se levanto rapidamente – ajaa – dijo pero se quedo impactado, maka ya estaba dormida y se veia tan adorable que no pudo soportar darle un pequeño beso – buenas noches –

* * *

><p><strong>bueno eso fue todo a esperar al proximo capi,gracias a los poco que dejan reaviews que aunque son pocos son una gran inspiración para mi...y ya excalibur murio por decirme "bakame" asi que no lo extrañen owo<strong>


	5. separación?

**bueno despues de mucho escribir y escribir aqui por fin el capitulo 5 =D disfrutelo...y por cierto esto pensando en un nuevo fic lo estoy enezando a escribir por eso me tarde un poco mas de lo normal. owo... ademas de los malditos examenes finales ¬¬, pero que mi sufrimiento no los desanime **

* * *

><p>nunca, escuchame bien, NUNCA VAS A SER FELIZ, veras a todos los que amas morir igual que tu padre lo hizo, tu madre murio por su culpa, a esa chica le va a ocurrir lo mismo – dijo una misteriosa voz tenebrosa –<p>

NO, NO LO VOY A PERMITIR – grito kid quien se encontraba en una oscuridad absoluta pero de repente sintio que se caia y justo alli se desperto y dio cuento de que todo era una pesadilla –

Uh kid? Que pasa? – dijo maka quien oyo a kid gritar y se desperto –

No…no es nada disculpa por despertarte – dijo kid aun en estado somnoliento –

Pero estas sodando mucho ¿estas bien? – dijo maka tomando un pañuelo y secando el sudor de kid de su cara –

Maka promete que te vas a cuidar por favor – dijo kid aferrandose a maka –

Cla-claro que si pero ¿que te pasa? – pregunto maka preocupada agarrando el rostro de kid –

No es nada, solo fue una pesadilla, no te preocupes – dijo kid con una sonrisa forzada –

Es-esta bien – dijo maka poniendose de pie – me puedes quitar esto? – dijo maka señalando la aguja que llevaba el antibiotico que ya habia bajado –

Claro – dijo kid quitandola con mucho cuidado y luego le coloco una bandita – listo, ve a cambiarte – dijo kid dandole la bolsa –

Si – respondio maka agarrando la bolsa y entro a el almacen, alli se cambio y salio – yo no uso vestidos aaah – dijo muy enojada maka –

Tranquila se te ve muy bien – dijo kid con una sonrisa al ver que maka llevaba un vestido con cuadros diagonales de varios tonos de azul y un poco de negro que llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, llevaba puesto un pequeño sueter negro y zapatillas negras –

Lo odioooooo – dijo maka con una cara que daba miedo –

Lo le prestes tanta atencion – dijo kid ´caminando hacia ella –

Hola hola mis viajeros! – grito shinigami-sama felizmente –

Q-QUE HACES AQUÍ? – pregunto kid sorpredido pues su padre nunca salia de el salon de la muerte –

Les traje sus pasajes – dijo con su voz graciosa y entragandole dos pasajes a kid –

Eh? Pero aquí hay dos – dijo kid un poco perdido –

Si maka va a londres y tu vas a tokio por una semana,tu vuelo sale a las 10 am suerteeee – dijo despidiendose y saliendo de la enfermeria –

Woow eso fue rapido – dijo maka riendo y tomando el cepillo –

Cierto, dejate el cabello suelto – dijo kid sentandose –

Ok – contesto maka peinandose – que hora es? – pregunto terminando de peinarse –

Aaah las 8:00 am… oh oh – dijo kid un poco asustado –

MI VUELO SALE EN UNA HORA! – grito maka muy muy preocupada –

Tendremos que ir en patineta hasta tu apartamento a buscar el auto – dijo saliendo de la enfermeria junto a maka, saco su patineta se montaron y salieron a toda velocidad, en poco tiempo ya estaban en el auto, se montaron y salieron al aeropuerto –

Esto es horrible no tengo equipaje – dijo maka muy deseccionada – oh y tu tampoco ¿cierto?

No pero no importa en tokio tengo un apartamento completamente equipado – dijo kid sonriente –

O ya veo, pero… ¿Por qué te enviaron a japon? – pregunto maka extrañada –

Por mi trabajo de recolector de almas me imagino – dijo kid ya llegando al aeropuerto –

Espero que no te pase nada malo – dijo maka cabizbaja –

Jejjeje tranquila no me pasara nada – dijo kid acariciando el cabello de maka –

Eso espero – dijo maka con una debil sonrisa – oh llegamos y son… las 9:30 am

Esta bien vamos - dijo kid bajando del auto junto con maka - vamos hay que llevarte a la fila de abordaje

Ok pero… no tengo mi pasaporte ni nada – dijo maka un poco preocupada –

Tranquila el pasaje tiene el sello de mi padre eso hace que no nesecites ese tipo de cosas – dijo kid entrando al aeropuerto junto a maka –

Kidy maka se sentaron en un café cerca de la entrada del vuelo de maka y desayunaron cuando el altavoz llamo a los pasajeros del vuelo a londres

a-adios –dijo maka quien tenia la intencion de salir corriendo –

maka- dijo kid muy serio agarrandola por la muñeca y luago la jalo hacia si dandole un profundo abrazo – te voy a ir a visitar en menos tiempo del que te imaginas - dijo kid separandose y viendola a los ojos –

n-no me quiero separar de ti – dijo maka abrazandolo y llorando en su pecho –

maka esto tal vez sea lo mejor, si te quedas conmigo con el trabajo que tendre ahora puedes estar en peligro a mi lado – dijo kid levantando el rotro de maka con su mano y dandole un romantico y largo beso de despedida – te amo y no quiero que te pase nada – dijo separandose de ella y secando las lagrimas de maka –

kid… y-yo tambien te amo – dijo maka entrecortadamente –

ten tu boleto – dijo kid con una sonrisa entregandole el pasaje – buena suerte…mejor date prisa o el avion te dejara

s-si – respondio maka con una sonrisa forzada – hasta luego – dijo maka quien salio corriendo a la fila y poco tiempo despues ya estaba abordando el avion – eres el amor que me salvo de un mal amor, kid… te extrañare mucho – dijo maka para si pasando por la puerta del avion cuando de sus ojos cayo una lagrima, despues se sento en un asiento con vista a la ventana y vio atravez de ella cuando vio a kid despidiendose con su mano no pudo aguantar romper en llanto –

estas bien? – pregunto un chico quien se sento al lado de ella –

oh? Ah si no se preocupe – dijo maka limpiando sus lagrimas y sonriendo falsamente –

te despediste de tu novio ¿cierto? – pregunto el chico pelirubio –

eh? como lo sabe? – pregunto maka un tanto sorprendida –

porque yo hice lo mismo hace mucho mucho tiempo – dijo sonriente el chico – me presento soy justin law mucho gusto

maka albarn igualmente – dijo un poco distraida –

tranquila no soy un mala persona de echo soy profesor – dijo el hombre alegremente – tengo 17 y tu…¿12?

Eeeh no tengo 15 pero se que paresco menor – dijo maka con una sonrisa – voy a estudiar en shibusen elite

Eh? Enserio? Yo dare clases alli – dijo muy sorprendido –

Jejejje que casualidad – dijo maka mientras la sonris se borraba poco a poco mientras el piloto anunciaba que despegarian vio por la ventana una ultima vez y vio a kid de quien se despidio con la mano – kid – penso cabizbaja – espera un momento… daras clases, que no eres muy joven?

Si un poco pero soy una death schyte asi que debo hacer mi trabajo – dijo sonriente - asi que maka-chan ¿eh? ¿Sabes como funciona shibusen elite?

No mucho creo que es como shibusen normal – dijo maka aun muy deprimida –

Pues te equivocas en la elite solo estan algunos pocos alumnos y cada profesor es de muy alto nivel, solo es un alumno por profesor es decir que cada profesor elige a su alumno, si no te molesta quisiera que seas mi aprendis no quiero que termines con un maestro aburrido a algo asi – dijo justin riendo –

Creo que esta bien – dijo maka sonriendo –

Bueno esta decidio seras mi alumna – dijo poniendo la mano en el cabello de maka (n/a: una cosa olvidense de que justin es malo en el manga aquí no lo sera –w-) –

Je el es buena persona puedo percibir eso en su alma…espera un momento ¿desde cuando puedo percibir ese tipo de cosas? – penso maka un poco confundida –

Por otra parte…

Bien sera mejor que espere hasta que mi vuelo salga – penso kid viendo como el avion de maka despegaba y se elebava – mi pequeño angel…te extrañare – dijo recordando a maka, como media hora despues empezo a subir a su avion, cuando ya estaba adentro se fue directo a primera clase y se sento en un haciento que daba a la ventana –

Oye puedo sentarme? – pregunto una chica muy linda a kid –

Claro – dijo friamente el chico quien ya sabia las intenciones de aquella mujer –

Uhm… ¿tienes novia? – dijo seductoramente la mujer acercandose a kid (n/a: es que kid es muy guapo-w-) –

Eso no es de su incumbencia – dijo kid friamente sin aparter su vista de la ventana –

Vamos no seas asi – dijo la mujer trantado de tocarle la cara –

No quiero ser poco cortes pero alejese – dijo kid fulminandola con la mirada –

Uuuuuuuuh…pero que chico tan interesante – pensaba la mujer mientras se alejaba de el – bueno ya tendre otra oportunidad - penso viendolo discretamente –

El avion despejo y se elevo

Ah sera mejor dormir un poco – penso kid cerrando sus ojos y comenzando a dormirse –

Mientras tanto maka…

Oh maka estas bien te ves un poco somnolienta – dijo justin notando que maka se estaba quedando dormida –

Tranquilo estoy bien solo tengo un poco de sueño – dijo apoyando su cabeza de la ventana y cerrando sus ojos –

Ok, entonces duerme yo te despierto cuando llegemos – dijo sonriente viendo como su aprendis dormia tranquilamente – je que adorable – penso dandose cuenta de lo linda que se veia –

Vamos al sueño de kid…

Mama! Mama! Mira papa llego – dijo un pequeño niño de cabello negro abrazando a un hombre –

Hola cariño – dijo una mujer de cabello negro y ojos color miel con una hemosa sonrisa –

Hola – dijo el hombre quien llevaba un mascara la cual se quito – mimiko tengo que hablar con tigo, es algo importante – dijo con una cara muy seria – kid ve a jugar – dijo el hombre acariciando el cabello de su pequeño hijo –

Claro – contesto el niño saliendo a el patio de su mansion –

Regreso, esa maldita bruja regreso – dijo muy enojado el hombre –

Tranquilo ella no nos hara daño – dijo la mujer colocando su mano en el rostro de su esposo – no dejaremos que nos haga mas daño –

Mimiko tenemos que hacerlo, tenemos que hacer el ritual de lo contrario seras mas volnerable – dijo el hombre muy preocupado –

No me pasara nada – dijo la mujer dandole un beso a su esposo – tambien debemos proteger a kid –

Lo se – dijo aun mas preocupado el hombre – no soportaria si algo le pasa –

Todo esto fue dicho por los dos adultos sin darse cuenta de que su hijo estaba oyendo todo desde la puerta

En el sueño de maka…

Mami ¿porque papa no a llegado? – pregunto una tierna niña sentada en las piernas de su madre –

Seguro tiene alguna mision importante o algo asi – dijo con una sonrisa – quien rayos te crees spirit – pensaba muy enojada la mujer –

Esta con otra mujer cierto – pregunto la niña inocentemente –

Como sabes eso? – pregnto muy imprecionada la madre pues era tan obvio que hasta su hija se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando –

Siempre que me llevaba a la escuela coquetea con las mamas de mis amigas – dijo la niña muy triste –

Ahí cariño lo siento mucho – dijo la mujer abrazando con fuerza a su hija –

Poco tiempo despues la niña se quedo dormida en el sillon mientras su madre hacia un poco de café

Hola hola – dijo un hombre entrando al departamento –

Spirit! Pero que demonios te pasa – dijo furiosa la mujer hacercandose a el hombre – por que me traicionas de esta manera y lo peor de todo es que lo haces en mi cara

Lo siento cariño nunca mas lo volvere a hacer – dijo el hombre abrazando a su esposa –

LLEVAS 3 AÑOS DICIENDOME ESO! No lo voy a soportar mas este matrimonio se acabo, no dejare que mi hija sufra mas esperando a su padre todos los dias – dijo la mujer totalmente enojada empujando a spirit lejos de ella –

Kami reflexiona ella solo tiene 5 años – dijo el padre muy aveergonzado –

No voy a permitir que ella siga sufriendo por tu culpa! – dijo la mujer a punto de llorar –

Mami?- dijo la pequeña niña quien habia escuchado todo –

Maka – dijo una voz – maka despierta – dijo la voz en ese momento maka abrio los ojos de par en par –

Eh? – maka viendo que apollaba su cabeza en el hombro de justin – oh lo siento – dijo maka apartandose del chico –

Tranquila fui yo el que te coloque en esa posicion lucias muy incomoda apollada de la ventana – dijo el chico con una sonrisa – maka te sientes bien? – pregunto un poco preocupado –

Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo maka con una leve sonrisa –

Pues hace poco estaba llorando un poco – dijo justin confundido –

Solo fue un recuerdo doloroso eso es todo – dijo maka secandose las lagrimas –

Te comprendo – dijo justin colocando su mano en el cabello de maka, mientras se oia decir alpiloto que lla estaban llegando a londres –

En el sueño de kid…

MIMIKO! MIMIKO! NO ME DEJES…por favor no me dejes – gritaba y lloraba el shinigami –

MAMI! – lloraba kid sentado a su lado –

Eso es por haber matado a la persona mas importante para mi – dijo una bruja –

JURO QUE TE MATARE MABAA – dijo el hombre con su esposa muerta en brazos

Kid se desperto repentinamente, luego oyo por el altavoz que ya estaban llegando a tokio, aterizo y bajo del avion, en la entrada del aeropuerto lo esperaba una limosina la cual lo llevo hasta su apartamento, el apartamento era enorme y muy elegante

Al fin llege – dijo el chico dejandose caer en el sillon y pasando su mano por la frente – oh cierto maka… mejor la llamo – dijo tomando su celular –

Mientras tanto maka…

Ya se habian bajado de elavion y estaban camino a la escuela

Primero iremos a la escuela – dijo justin con una sonrisa en el rostro –

Esta bien – dijo maka devolviendo la sonrisa –

En poco tiempo ya estaban en la academia entraron y los recibieron , luego todos se encontraban en un salon, de inmediato maka se dio cuenta de que era la de menor edad en ese lugar, muchas personas se le acercaban preguntando su edad y se sorprendian, todos estaban encantados con la chica rubia –

Oh eres tan linda – dijo una de las chicas que la rodeanban – pareces una pequeña niña tierna

Gra-gracias – decia maka un poco distraida y fria –

Ven maka seguro tienes hambre – dijo justin llevandola hacia la mesa de comida –

No de hecho no tengo apetito gracias – dijo con una debil sonrisa –

Bueno maestras los nesecitamos que escojan a su aprendis porfavor levante la mano el que tenga ya su compañero – dijo una mujer por el microfono –

De repente muchos adultos se acercaron a maka pidienle que fuera su alumna dado a que al ser tan joven y estar alli comprobaba que era una de las mas fuertes

Lo siento pero ya e escogido justin-sensei como entranador – dijo un poco retraida –

No te preocupes lo entendemos – dijeron algunos profesores dececcionados –

Bien maka ya que eres mi alumna puedes vivir conmigo – dijo justin con una gran sonrisa –

Eh? EH? N-no e-eso no me parece – tartamudeo nerviosa –

Tranquila es normal todos los alumnos y profesores viviran juntos asi que no te preocupes, eres la mas joven de aquí tal vez por eso te resulte extraño – dijo justin cominando junto con maka de regreso a el auto –

y-ya veo – dijo maka cabizbaja – entonces vamonos quiero llamar a kid

kid? – pregunto un poco confundido –

oh s-si mi novio – dijo la chica entrando al auto –

espera… death the kid? El hijo de shinigami-sama? – pregunto justin cerrando la puerta del auto –

si – dijo maka con una sonrisa –

oh… ya veo – dijo justin con la mirada fija en el piso –

pasa algo?- pregunto maka viendo a su maestro –

no, no es nada – dijo justin cabizbajo –

a ver – dijo maka sacando su celular de su pequeño bolso de mano – oh tengo 3 llamadas perdidas de kid… y para colmo no tengo credito, tendre que llamar al llegar al departamento – penso maka guardando su celular –

esta todo bien? – pregunto el chico notando que maka estaba un poco triste –

oh si todo esta bien – dijo con una sonrisa –

mientras que kid…

que raro que no me reponda – dijo kid un poco preacupado recostado en el sofa dejando de lado el celular – que aburrido sera esto sin ella cerca – dijo un tanto aburrido, luego prendio el televisor pero de repente uno de los espejos de la pared empezo a brillar y alli estaba shinigami-sama – trabajo ¿cierto? – el shinigami se limito asendir con la cabeza, kid simplemente saco su skete y salio por la ventana – ahora mi trabajo consiste en tomar las almas que no pueden irse cuando mueren para que ningun humano se vea tentado a convirtirse en un huevo kishin – penso kid serio – en otras palabras tendre que tratar con fantasmas – dijo un poco desanimado viendo hacia abajo buscando cualquier rastro de que algo andaba mal – oh alli – dijo viendo una vieja fabrica y bajando de su patineta – las armas no lastiman a los espiritus supongo que por eso liz y patty no estan aquí – penso entrando a la fabrica –

y liz y patty…

habia muchisima gente en la mansion death en…¿una fiesta?

Kid no esta, kid no esta – decian alegremante las hermanas –

Que corto -.- bueno vamos de nuevo con maka…

Maka veia por la ventana un lujoso adificio de apartamentos enorme

Es aquí? – pregunto maka un poco sorprendida –

Si, es la direccion asignada – dijo justin viendo una libreta de direcciones – es el apartamento 3h

Entonces vamos – dijo maka bajandose del auto y caminando junto a justin hacia el departamento –

Señorita maka albarn y joven justin law? – pregunto el recepcionista cuando vio a los chicos entra –

s-si, somos nosotro – dijo maka acercandose al mostrador –

tengan sus llaves – dijo el hombre entregandole dos pares de llaves –

oh gracias – dijo maka tomando las llaves y dirigiendose al ascensor junto con justin, subieron al ascensor, en poco tiempo ya estaban en el tercer piso y buscando el 3h, cuando lo encontraron entraron – wooow es hermoso – dijo maka entrando a un apartamento con las paredes de color azul marino y blanco con hermosos mueble muy modernos –

si, aquella puerta es la de tu habitacion – dijo justin señalando una de las las puertas –

ok –dijo maka dirijiendose a la habitacion y entrado – es hermosa – dijo maka muy feliz viendo su cuarto – dime algo justin… ¿Cómo es que todo estaba preparado para "maka y justin"? no soy tonta – dijo maka seriamente voltiando a ver a justin –

je es muy dificil ocultarte algo – dijo justin riendo – shinigami-sama lo arreglo todo para que ya fuera tu profesor, yo me converti en death schyte sin ayuda de un tecnico y el penso que eso te ayudaria

oh ya veo – dijo caminando hacia la sala –

estas molesta? – pregunto un poco retraido –

no es solo que nesecito hacer una llamada – dijo tomando el telefono fijo y marcando el numero de celular de kid pero el no atendia, volvio a intentarlo pero con el mismo resultado – oooh porque no me atiende? – penso maka haciendo pucheros –

no te atiende? – pregunto justin preparando la cena –

no – respondio maka tristemente – me ire a dar un baño – dijo maka caminando hacia su habitacion buscando un pijama y unas toallas –

mientras que kid…

ah parece que no hay ningun alma que valla a dar pelea, solo tengo que abrir un portal y dejar que succione las almas – dijo kid haciendo un circulo en el aire con su dedo y alli aparecio una especie de remolino – mejor llamo otra vez a maka – dijo buscando el celular en su bolsillo pero no lo encontro – oh no lo deje en el apartamento – dijo kid saliendo de la fabrica y subiendose a su patineta –bueno parece que no hay ninguna otra cosa extraña – dijo kid rebisando desde el aire – me voy a casa – dijo mientras se dirijia otravez a su departamento – por que no me atiendes maka? – dijo muy triste –

mientras que maka saliendo del baño bañada y con un tipica pijama de camisa y pantalon color azul celeste a lineas…

maka ven a comer, no has comido nada desde que llegamos – dijo justin colocando la cena en la mesa –

esta bien - dijo maka secandose el cabello con una toalla – que es? – pregunto sentandose en el comedor –

bueno no habia mucho en la nevera pero prepare pollo al horno con brocoli – dijo justin sentandose tambien –

eh? Uh yo odio el brocoli – dijo maka con la mirada fija en esa cosa verde (n/a: a que adolecente le gusta esa porqueria -.-) – pero no importa solo comere el pollo, de todas formas no tengo tanta hambre –

tendre que conocer mas tus gustos para poder hacer una comida que te guste – dijo justin sonriendo –

despues de terminar maka se fue a su cuerto y alli prendio el televisor

kid…¿Qué no quieres saber nada de mi? – dijo maka tristemente abrazando una almohada y a punto de llorar – no, seguro es que esta muy ocupado – dijo maka para si misma secando las lagrimas pero de repente oyo unos golpes en la puerta –

maka ¿puedo entrar? –pregunto justin –

cla-claro – dijo maka limpiandose rapidamente sus lagrimas –

maka mejor duerme porque mañana tendremos un entrenamiento intenso – dijo justin sentandose a su lado –

eh? Pero…que horas es? – pregunto maka –

las 9:00 pm – respondio justin –

ok entonce buenas noches – dijo maka viendo como justin salia de la habitacion –

igual – dijo justin con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta de la habitacion –

q-que me pasa con ella?, cada vez que dice algo pienso que es linda – penso mientras se dejaba caer en su cama – sera que? No, seguro es que la veo como una hermana menor, si eso es – se aclaro su mente y luego comenzo a quedarse dormido –

en el apartamento de kid…

oh aquí esta – dijo kid agarrando su celular – maka llamo – dijo revisando las llamadas perdidas y marcando a su celular, repico varias veces hasta que maka atendio –

halo? – contesto maka quien estaba dormida y el celular la desperto –

maka? Ha al fin puedo hablar contigo ¿Cómo has estado, todo bien, te gusta la escula? – dijo kid emocionado de hablar con maka –

si, si y si – dijo maka alegremente – por ahora estoy viviendo con mi profesor

eh? – la sonnrisa se borro del rostro de kid al oir que otro hombre estaba viviendo con su chica…espera ¿su chica, cuando se habia vuelto tan celoso? –

tranquilo es buena persona, pero estare atenta no te preocupes – dijo maka con una sonrisa en el rostro –

oh esta bien – dijo kid dejando sus celos a un lado –

bueno mejor me voy tengo que dormir son las 9:00 pm aquí – dijo maka boztezando – espero verte pronto

yo igual – contesto feliz kid – buenas noches – dijo colgando –

buenas noches – dijo maka colgando y volviendo a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro –

en el apartamento de kid…

hojala ese "profesor" no le haga nada malo porque si lo hace le dare una paliza – penso kid mientras cocinaba cualquier cosa, luego de comer se puso a ver la television –

como pueden ver estamos en las intalaciones de shibusen elite una prestigiosa academia donde solo las mejores armas y tecnicos son axectados, la edad promedio para entra aquí rodea de los 17 a los 21 años pero en esta oportunidad a llegado una chica que a la corta edad de 15 años logro asistir a esta academia lamentablemente no pudimos entrevistarla –

woow se esta haciendo popular – dijo kid con una sonrisa – uum…son las 12:00 pm mejor me voy a dormir – dijo entrando a su habitacion tiranodose en la cama y quedando profundamente dormido -

* * *

><p><strong>espero les alla gustado y dejen reviews...es la unica forma de saber que alghuien lee esto u.u<strong>


	6. reencuentro?

**holaaaa! como estan todos owo yo enferma como cosa rara pero en venezuela no tenemos clases por las lluvias asi que tengo mucho tiempo libre y por eso aqui esta... el sexto capitulo! **

* * *

><p>Ha pasado casi un mes desde que maka estaba en Londres y kid en japon aun, maka y justin se dirigían a su apartamento después de una misión muy difícil...<p>

Aaaaah me quiero tomar un baño – dijo maka al entran al apartamento –

Si debes estar muy cansada lo hiciste muy bien casi no tuve que ayudar – dijo justin sentándose en el sofá y prendiendo la tv –

Gracias - dijo maka tomando un poco de ropa y metiéndose al baño –

Que chica tan fuerte – pensaba justin pero de repente sonó el timbre de la puerta asi que fue a abrirla –

Buenos días ¿esta maka? – pregunto kid tratando de ser cortes –

Oh tú debes ser el novio de maka – dijo justin notando que era del mismo alto que maka – jejeje eres bajito – dijo justin sin pensar –

Uhg… - kid entro –

Siéntate por favor ella se está bañando – dijo justin sentándose en el sillón –

Está bien esperare – respondió sentándose – ¿justin? – pregunto kid quien ya conocía al chico pero solo de vista –

Si ese es mi nombre – respondió el – dime algo kid… ¿de verdad amas a maka? – pregunto con un tono muy serio –

Claro que si pero…¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo? – pregunto kid empezando a enojarse –

Pues veras…yo también tengo sentimientos hacia ella – respondió con una sonrisa – pero no te preocupes desde el principio me di por vencido con ella , maka te ama demasía espero que sepas responderle – dijo un poco más serio – trátala bien es una chica estupenda

Lo se – dijo kid un poco más tranquilo –

Justin oí el timbre ¿Quién era? – dijo maka saliendo de baño vestida con unos jean ajustados y un camiseta larga blanca con rayas roja, con la toalla en la cabeza – ki-kid –tartamudeo maka muy impresionada y alegre lanzándosele encima – aaah te extrañe tanto – dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte –

Yo igual – dijo kid correspondiendo el abrazo – maka ya que es viernes ¿quieres salir?

Oh solo si justin me da permiso – dijo dirigiendo la vista a justin –

Pero será hasta el lunes – dijo kid acariciando su cabello –

Que! tres días! – dijo maka muy sorprendida –

Esta bien diviértanse – dijo justin sonriendo –

Bien entonces vamos a hawaii – dijo kid muy alegre sacando a maka del apartamento – te la traigo el lunes - dijo kid despidiéndose –

Es-espera pero que… - maka estaba totalmente atónita –

En menos de lo que esperaban ya estaban en un jet privado de color negro la una máscara de shinigami estampada a un lado…

Kid pero que pasa? Por que vamos a hawaii? – pregunto maka muy confundida –

Que? No puedo tener unos días de vacaciones con mi novia? – dijo sonriendo – y de hecho no iremos a hawaii sino a una de las las islas de hawaii, lui gui es la isla privada de mi padre no es tan grande pero es hermosa – dijo kid tomando de la mano a maka –

Pe-pero no creo que sea prudente, no estoy acostumbrada a todo esto – dijo maka un poco sonrojada –

Lo se, pero será tu vida a partir de ahora, espero no estar siendo demasiado egoísta – dijo kid acariciando el rostro de maka – yo hare realidad cualquier deseo tuyo ya que estas cumpliendo el mío justo ahora – dijo kid besándola dulcemente, no entendía porque pero cada vez que la besaba sentía que todo a su alrededor no importaba –

Esta bien, mi deseo es estar contigo tanto tiempo como te sea posible – dijo maka sonriendo tiernamente –

Tus deseos son órdenes – respondió kid besándole la mano –

Solo hay un problema…no me dejaste empacar y ahora no tengo ni ropa ni traje de baño – dijo maka un tanto preocupada –

Tranquila ya sabía eso así que primero iremos a parís a comprarte ropa – dijo kid con una sonrisa –

Dime kid… ¿Cuándo te volviste tan materialista? – dijo maka con la mirada gacha –

Eh? Maka – dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba e rostro de la chica – no es materialista sino que hemos pasado tanto tiempo separados que solo quiero hacerte tan feliz como pueda

Pero… -intento decir maka –

Pero nada – dijo kid con una sonrisa – oh mira llegamos

París? – pregunto un poco perdida –

Si – respondió kid –

Poco tiempo después se encontraban visitando todas las tiendas famosas de parís chanel, dior, tommy hilfiger, dolce & gabbana, a maka algunos modelos le resultaban demasiado para mayores que ella por lo que empezó a buscar tiendas mas para jóvenes como converse, roxy, paul frank y allí compraron la mayoría de la ropa, luego fue la hora de conseguir trajes de baño por lo que terminaron en victoria secret pero maka no dejo entrar a kid

502.459 DOLARES! No puedo creerlo – dijo maka viendo todas las bolsas que llevaban los hombres que trabajaban para kid –

Bueno compramos dos vestidos de Giorgio Armani y muchos lentes diseñados por el – dijo kid sonriendo –

Kid es mas dinero del que he gastado en mi vida – dijo maka sintiéndose muy culpable –

No te sientas mal, vayamos a almorzar – dijo kid muy entusiasmado –

NADA DE CARACOLES – dijo negando con sus manos –

Jjejeeje tranquila no más excentricidades – respondió kid muerto de risa –

Llegaron a un café al aire libre muy bonito, comieron y luego fueron a caminar un rato…

Maka ¿quieres comprar algunos libros? – pregunto kid señalando una librería –

Oh si, en el nuevo apartamento no hay ni uno, me estaba volviendo loca – dijo corriendo hacia la librería seguida de kid –

Compraron muchos libros y los hombres los llevaban

Maka hay que irnos ya son las 2:00 pm si nos vamos ahora llegaremos a las 7:00 pm a lui gui – dijo kid mientras caminaba con maka –

Ok – respondió la chica con una linda sonrisa –

Se subieron a un auto y fueron rápidamente al aeropuerto donde estaba el jet en el que se montaron con todas sus compras, maka estaba leyendo un libro mientras que kid solo la veía

Uh? Que pasa? – pregunto maka viendo como la veía kid –

Nada, y como te ha ido en tus entrenamientos? – pregunto kid –

Muy bien, me están enseñado una técnica que consiste en observar las ondas del alma de mi enemigo y luego sincronizarme con ella para que sus ataque no me hagan daño alguno – respondió maka muy entusiasmada –

Oh como stein? – pregunto kid sorprendido –

Si – dijo con una linda sonrisa –

Estoy orgulloso de ti – dijo kid abrazándola –

Jejeje suenas como mi padre – dijo maka riendo –

Oh lo siento – dijo kid separándose –

Y a ti como te ha ido? – pregunto maka dejando el libro a un lado –

Bien entre lo que cabe, estuve muy aburrido solo en ese apartamento – dijo kid un poco deprimido –

Que paso con lizz y patty? – pregunto maka un sintiéndose un poco culpable –

Ellas no me pueden ayudar en la recolección de almas así que no vale la pena que dejen de ir a la escuela para no hacer nada – respondió kid viendo por la ventana –

O ya veo – dijo maka deprimida –

Maka…mejor durmamos un poco el viaje es muy largo – dijo con una sonrisa –

Oh claro – contesto apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de kid y cerrando los ojos –

Je que linda – fue lo último que dijo mientras la abrazaba y se quedaba dormido –

Los dos dormían plácidamente…

Sueño de maka…

Eh? Donde estas kid? – dijo maka quien se encontraba en una de las calles de death city – donde estas? – preguntaba alegremente buscando por todas partes – ah allí… - no pudo terminar de decir cuando sintió que alguien la ahorcaba –

Oh que lastima tu querido shinigami no está por aquí para ayudarte – dijo una voz femenina, era una chica un poco baja con una capa roja que no dejaba ver su rostro, ella sostenía a maka por el cuello – mejor aléjate de ese chico si sabes lo que te conviene – dijo la chica dejando a maka caer al piso –

Sueño de kid…

Tu serás igual a tu padre…perderás a los que amas – dijo una mujer con una capa negro –

Tu eres esa mujer…ESA BRUJA QUE ASESINO A MI MADRE! ¿CIERTO? – grito kid totalmente furioso atado a una silla –

Oh! Pero que jovencito tan inteligente – decía la mujer dando vueltas alrededor de kid de la nada le dio un beso en la mejilla y el chico quedo inconsciente –

Sueño de maka…

Como odio a esa maldita familia ¿sabes por que? – dijo la chica de la capa roja (n/a: no, no es la de la película -.-) –

q-que – dijo maka en el piso tratando de recobrar el aliento –

ELLOS MATARON A MI PADRE! – grito la chica haciendo que maka quedara en estado de shokc –

Mientras que kid…

Que fue ese sueño? – dijo kid mientras se despertaba – maka? – pregunto viendo el rostro de maka parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla – maka despierta – dijo acariciando el rostro de la chica –

Eh? – dijo maka despertando de golpe y viendo a kid – kid? – dijo abriendo poco a poco los ojos – woow esa pesadilla fue tan real – pensó mientras veía el rostro de preocupación de kid –

Maka que tienes en el cuello? – Pregunto sumamente preocupado viendo unas marcas rojas alrededor del cuello –

Oh entonces no fue solo un sueño – dijo tocándose las marcas dejadas por aquella misteriosa chica –

Eh? Tu también tuviste un sueño raro? – pregunto kid viendo a maka sonriendo débilmente –

Kid…no me separare de ti – dijo maka con una sonrisa tranquilizadora abrazando a kid –

Eres la chica mas especial del mundo – dijo kid abrazándola muy fuerte –

Ah kid duele – dijo maka asfixiada por el abrazo –

Oh lo siento – dijo kid separándose de maka –

Señor hemos llegado – anuncio el piloto mientras aterrizaban –

Bien maka bienvenida a lui gui – dijo mientras se bajaban del jet seguidos por las chicas de servicio con las compras de maka –

Woow es hermoso – dijo viendo la hermosa playa de arena blanca y aguas translucidas –

Si al parecer llegamos antes a las 4:00 pm woow fue realmente rápido – dijo kid abrazando por la espalda a maka y apoyado su barbilla en el hombro de maka –

Esto es hermoso – dijo maka dándole un beso en la mejilla a kid – y por fin no excentricidades

Maka date la vuelta – dijo kid tomando a maka por lo hombros y voteandola –

Woooow – fue todo lo que pudo decir al ver una casa enorme pero de un solo piso de paredes de cristal y con un estilo muy pacifico y hermoso mucha madera y una gran piscina conectada con el mar –

Ven entremos para que te cambies y nademos un rato – dijo kid guiando a maka al interior de la casa – esta será tu habitación – dijo kid pasando a un cuarto muy hermoso en colores blanco y café claro –

Oh es muy linda – dijo sonriente corriendo hacia la cama – es tan suave – dijo dejándose caer en la cama –

Te dejare sola para que te cambies – dijo kid dejando pasar a las sirvientas con las compras de maka – te veo luego – dijo saliendo de la habitación –

Aaaaah es demasiada ropa – dijo maka sentada en la cama viendo la montaña de compras – haber los trajes de baño – dijo para si misma buscando entre las bolsas – aquí están – dijo sacando un bolsa de victoria secret – usare este – dijo mientras tomaba un traje de baño y se metia al baño –

- Kid estaba sentado en una silla desde la cual se podía ver el mar – hace tanto tiempo que no venia aquí – dijo para sí mismo mientras veía las olas –

Kid vamos a nadar! – dijo maka quien salió corriendo de la casa directo a la playa –

Espérame – dijo kid corriendo detrás de ella –

Apúrate – dijo maka frenando de golpe y girando en dirección a kid –

Oh si – dijo mientras se detenía y miraba a maka – maka te ves hermosa – dijo viendo a maka con un bañador de dos piezas de color blanco con un broche de charosqui la parte de arriba y marrón la de abajo con un pequeño cinturón color blanco, su delgada silueta se veía en todo su esplendor –

Oh gracias – dijo con una gran sonrisa – te también te ves bien – dijo maka viendo que kid llevaba un bermuda negro con algún diseño en blanco y una chamarra manga corta abierta dejando ver su musculoso pecho – eh? Haz echo ejercicio? Tienes músculos

Eso duele un poco – dijo kid recordando que antes de que maka despertara, él era el más debilucho de los hombres de su equipo –

Oh lo siento no era mi intención – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar –

Quieres intentar esquí acuático? – dijo señalando una lancha que estaba en el agua –

Si me encantaría – dijo maka mientras caminaba hacia la playa –

Nadaron hacia la lancha y se montaron en los esquís y la lancha arranco, se divertieron muchísimo pero se hacía tarde asi que salieron del agua prendieron una fogata y comían malbadiscos

Eso fue fantástico – dijo maka secándose con una toalla –

Si, no te caíste ni una vez y es tu primera vez – dijo asando algunos malbadiscos –

Si, seria genial que nuestros amigos estuvieran aquí – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica –

Maka la próxima vez te juro que los traeré a todos – dijo agarrando de las manos a maka-

Tranquilo no es que espere que seamos "chicos normales" o algo asi – dijo maka haciendo comillas con los dedos –

Lo dices porque eres un arma/técnico y yo un shinigami/técnico? – dijo abrazando a maka –

Si… si solo fuéramos chicos que no tengan esta obligación a ser armas o técnicos, claro ahora como arma es mi deber, si aun fue técnico podría retirarme pero… eso ya no está a discusión – dijo un poco deprimida -

Maka no pienses asi seguro que puedes con las dos cosas – dijo kid intentando animarla –

Eso espero – dijo maka levantando la cabeza y sonriendo –

Come malbadiscos – dijo kid metiéndole un malbadisco en la boca –

Uum…caliente – dijo tragando el malbadisco –

Mentirosa ya no estaba caliente – dijo kid sonriendo –

Lo se – dijo maka un poco enfadada –

Ya no te molestes - dijo kid quien no podía dejar de reir –

Sabes algo…creo que si fuera una chica normal me aburriría mucho – dijo maka con un sonrisa hermosa –

Creo que estas en lo cierto – respondió kid abrazándola – ven vamos adentro está haciendo frio – dijo levantándose y ofreciendo la mano a maka –

Si – respondió maka agarrando la mano de kid y caminando hacia la casa –

Cuando entraron a la casa vieron que la cena ya estaba servida asi que comieron y luego cada quien fue a su cuarto a ducharse, después que terminaron kid llamo a maka para que saliera de su habitación

Oh asi que te pusiste algo de la ropa que compramos – dijo kid viendo lo hermosa que lucia maka –

Si – dijo un poco avergonzada maka –

Ven te quiero enseñar algo – dijo kid caminando hacia la puerta –

Claro - dijo maka caminando hacia kid –

Ya era de noche y kid y maka caminaban por la orilla de la playa hasta llegar a lo que parecía una cueva

Ven maka, encendamos las linternas – dijo kid encendiendo su linterna –

Eh…kid ¿Qué hay allí de interesante? – dijo maka encendiendo su linterna y caminando junto a kid –

Ya lo veras – dijo girando y dándole a maka una sonrisa –

Está bien – respondió la chica siguiendo a kid –

Caminaron por unos 5 minutos hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una corriente de agua

Crees que sea muy hondo? – pregunto maka acercándose a el agua –

Si, si lo es – dijo kid caminando hacia maka –

Haz estado antes aquí cierto? – pregunto maka girando hacia kid –

Si una vez con mi padre y mi madre – dijo con una leve sonrisa –

O ya veo – dijo maka cabizbaja –

Oye maka lo que te quería enseñar, apaguemos las linternas – dijo kid acercándose a la orilla del agua –

Ok – dijo mientras los dos apagaban las linternas, di repente el lago empezó a brillar de un color azul muy hermoso – que hermoso! – grito maka al ver como se reflejaba la luz en las paredes de la cueva – eh? Kid donde estas? – dijo maka pues aunque la luz era hermosa no veía nada a su alrededor y empezó a caminar a ciegas –

Ah…espera maka no… - no pudo terminar de decir cuando maka se topo con él y puesto que estaba en la orilla del lago los dos cayeron al agua – ven salgamos - dijo kid llevando a maka de nuevo a la orilla –

Lo siento – dijo maka ya sentada en la orilla junto a kid –

Tranquila no hay problema- respondió kid con una sonrisa – oh no las linternas se mojaron – dijo viendo las linternas – bueno no importa cuando se sequen podremos usarlas…maka ¿sabes por qué este lugar es tan especial? – dijo kid con los ojos fijos en maka –

No…¿Por qué? – pregunto maka con mucha curiosidad, estaban tan cerca que a pesar de la oscuridad podía ver su rostro muy bien –

En este mismo lugar fue donde mi padre se comprometió con mi madre – dijo mirando la luz del lago reflejada en el techo de la cueva –

Oh…quien diría que shinigami-sama era tan romántico – dijo maka un poco divertida –

Maka el lunes volveré al shibusen pero esta vez entrenare con mi padre y no se cuando podre volver a verte – dijo kid volviendo a ver directo a los ojos de la chica – no quiero que te separes de mi, esto sonara muy extraño pero…se que somos muy jóvenes de echo apenas y somos unos niños pero esto es en serio, lo que siento por ti y lo que supongo sientes por mi no quiero que nada ni nadie opaque eso, así que maka… - dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de cristal – te comprometerías conmigo – dijo kid abriendo la caja dejando ver un bellísimo anillo de compromiso de oro con una diamante rosa grande como piedra principal rodeada de pequeños diamantes claros –

k-kid – fue todo lo que pudo decir con una cara de impresión enorme – claro que si! - dijo tirándosele encima a kid y dándole un tierno pero apasionado beso –

te amo demasiado, más de lo que imaginas – dijo kid poniéndole el anillo –

yo igual – dijo llorando de felicidad –

ya decía yo que no habías llorado – dijo kid abrazándola –

oh ya cállate – dijo maka aferrándose a su pecho – kid…

Que pasa? – pregunto kid viéndola a la cara –

Estamos empapados y tengo frio – dijo de una manera que resulto muy tierna para kid –

Lo se, ven salgamos de aquí – dijo kid riéndose y poniéndose de pie junto a maka –

Cuando salieron al fin de la cueva se encontraron con un cielo lleno de estrellas…

Qué hermoso – dijo maka agarrada de la mano con kid viendo el cielo –

Si, definitivamente esta isla es hermosa –dijo kid viendo a maka –

Eh? Que pasa? – pregunto maka viendo a kid –

Es que…espero que no te sientas incomoda o obligada a algo por lo que acabo de hacer – dijo kid mientras caminaban –

Kid…y-yo te amo tanto que no me importaría si me obligaran a estar contigo por el resto de mi vida – dijo maka un poco avergonzada por lo que decía – mientras seas tú no me importa

Maka – dijo kid viendo al amor de su vida – con razón me enamore de ti – dijo con una gran sonrisa -

Si como digas – dijo maka apoyando su cabeza del hombro de kid –

Es en serio siempre…siempre eres tan honesta y fiel – dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente –

Y tu eras tan… esto no puedo decirlo en palabras, eres tan amable y caballeroso…te amo – dijo dándole un beso en la majilla –

Oye esas no son cosas que se dicen con un beso en la mejilla – dijo tomando a maka por la cintura y la monto en su hombro (n/a: tipo cavernícola owo) –

Aaaaah! Bájame! – dijo a carcajadas mientras el chico corría –

Si me das un beso – dijo kid deteniéndose –

Ok – dijo maka mientras kid la colocaba en el piso y le dio un rápido beso en los labios – listo – termino caminando hacia la casa –

Eh? Eso fue un beso? – dijo kid corriendo tras maka –

Entraron a la casa y los sirvientes les dieron toallas…

Me voy a cambiar – dijo maka mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto –

Está bien pero luego ve a mi habitación tengo algo que decirte – dijo kid caminando hacia su habitación –

Ok – dijo entrando a su habitación, rápidamente se cambio y salió corriendo al cuarto de kid, estaba tan ansiosa por saber que era lo que kid quería decirle que no toco la puerta -de que querías hablar…- maka quedo sin palabra cuando vio que kid no tenia camisa simplemente se dio la vuelta –

Eh? Que pasa? Ya me has visto sin camisa – dijo kid notando lo sonrojada que estaba abrazándola por la espalda –

Lo se, me estoy comportando como una tonta supongo que es que no estoy acostumbrada – dijo maka con una sonrisa nerviosa –

Tranquila – dijo kid volteándola – oh lo que te quería decir ¿dormirías conmigo hoy? – pregunto con una sonrisa –

E-EH? – fue lo único que pudo decir la pobre chica –

Es solo que he estado sin ti todo un mes y me he sentido muy solo – dijo cada vez más cerca –

Eres un pervertido – dijo maka haciendo pucheros –

Jejeje lo se – dijo riéndose – pero al menos sabes que estás segura al lado mío

Eh? – dijo maka un poco perdida –

Es que he estado sintiendo algunas almas poco comunes rondando esta isla y no quiero que te afecten – dijo kid abrazandola –

Que tipo de almas…es raro que yo no las sienta – dijo maka separándose un poco de kid –

Si las sientes pero es que son como las almas comunes y corrientes y se necesita de un entrenamiento especial para poder diferenciarlas – dijo kid poniéndose una camiseta – son almas perdidas

Fan-fantasmas? – pregunto maka un poco curiosa –

Exactamente – contesto kid con una sonrisa – creías que los fantasmas no existían?

Cla-claro que no…es solo que nunca he visto uno – contesto maka cruzándose de brazos –

Oh ya veo – dijo kid sentándose en la cama – ven debes estar agotada – dijo invitando a maka a sentarse –

Eh kid n-no creo que…-dijo maka avergonzada caminando hacia kid –

Tranquila maka te amo demasiado como para hacerte daño –dijo kid tomándola de las manos y sentándola en la cama – además que somos demasiado jóvenes – dijo sentándose a su lado –

Lo mismo dijiste con el compromiso –dijo maka con la cabeza gacha y muy sonrojada –

Jejeje lo se – dijo kid levantando el rostro de maka –

Al rato ya estaban acostados pero maka estaba a punto de caerse de la cama para alejarse de kid pero de repente en serio se iba a caer y kid la sostuvo por la cintura y la llevo contra el

Te vas a caer – dijo kid abrazando a maka por la espalda –

l-lo siento – dijo maka tratando de darse la vuelta para ver a kid, el se veía tan guapo sus ojos eran hipnotizantes –

Qué pasa? – dijo kid medio dormido –

No es nada, buenas noches – dijo cerrando sus ojos y sintió un beso en su frente –

Buenas noches – dijo kid dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándola contra si –

Maka se durmió al sentir lo agradable que era estar tan de kid…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les allá gustado, los leo en los reviews =D!<strong>


	7. sufrimiento?

**lo sientoooooooo...me terde demasiado pero estaba inspirada haciendo otros fic que puede que los publique muy pronto, sin mas que decir a leer!**

* * *

><p>Maka se encontraba plácidamente dormida cuando de repente oyo un sonido que la despertó, se restregó un poco los ojos y vio que a su lado no estaba kid – eh? Donde esta? – se pregunto a si misma, mientras salía de el cuarto para observar que kid estaba en la mesa con el desayuno preparado – buenos días – dijo con una dulce sonrisa –<p>

Buenos días – respondió el chico con una sonrisa – ven a comer

Se ve delicioso – dijo maka sentando y viendo su desayuno - lo hiciste tu? – pregunto llevándose un poco de comida a la boca –

Si – dijo kid con una sonrisa sentándose y empezando a comer –

Esta delicioso – dijo maka comiendo –

Que voy que te gusto – dijo kid con una sonrisa –

Después de comer, los dos se fueron a poner sus trajes de baño para nadar un rato…

Kid ¿vas a surfear? – dijo maka saliendo de la casa con una toalla en la mano viendo que kid tenía dos tabla de surfear –

Si – dijo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a maka – quieres intentar?

Oh sería divertido – dijo maka muy emocionada, kid le dio una tabla y empezaron a caminar –

Maka no me has dado ni un solo beso hoy – dijo kid bromeando –

Oh es cierto – dijo maka dándole un tierno beso en los labios –

Je eres tan linda - dijo kid abrazándola con un solo brazo y dándole un beso en la frente –

Esta tabla no es muy grande? – dijo maka viendo la tabla que llevaba –

No mira, la mía es más grande – dijo mientras entraba en el agua junto a maka – ven siéntate en la tabla y luego recuéstate y has abrazadas – dijo enseñándole como nadar con la tabla –

Luego de un tiempo los dos estaban tomando las olas maka se caía mucho pero poco a poco fue aprendiendo

Maka quieres montarte en mi tabla? Así los dos podemos tomar la ola – dijo kid nadando hacia maka –

Ok – dijo maka llevando la tabla a la orilla y luego nadando hacia kid el la ayudo a subirse y se quedaron sentados en la tabla mirándose a la cara –

Que pasa? – pregunto kid un poco curioso –

n-no es nada, es solo que…ya mañana no te voy a ver – dijo maka un poco triste –

lo sé, ahora va ha ser un poco más difícil debido a que entrenare con mi padre – dijo kid colocando su mano en la mejilla de maka –

no importa, te esperare – dijo maka con una leve sonrisa –

esa es mi maka – dijo kid abrazándola – no te voy a abandonar nunca por muy lejos que estemos – dijo mientras se apartaba un poco de ella -

lo sé – dijo sonriente, mientra que kid le dio un apasionado pero tierno beso en los labios, en ese justo momento del cielo cayo un rayo muy cerca y empezó a llover –

oh mejor salimos – dijo kid mientras remaba hacia la orilla – ven entremos – dijo ya en la orilla ofreciendo su mano a maka –

aaah y yo que quería brocearme un poco – dijo un poco decepcionada –

eh? Porque? Tu piel parece la de una muñeca de porcelana – dijo kid tomado de la mano con maka y caminando hacia la casa –

no soy demasiado palida? – pregunto cabiz baja –

para nada…yo soy mas palido – dijo kid con una sonrisa –

eso es porque eres un shinigami – dijo maka riéndose –

si – respondió kid con una sonrisa y entrando a la casa todo empapado, las sirvientas les dieron unas toallas y ellos se quedaron sentado en un balcón techado con vista al mar – maka después de…- fue interrumpida por una sirvienta –

joven su espejo brilla – dijo entregándole un espejo pequeño a kid quien le dio un toque –

oh maka, me ausentare un rato – dijo kid levantándose –

trabajo? – dijo maka un poco curiosa –

si – dijo kid, se fue a cambiar y volvió a donde estaba maka – siento dejarte sola – dijo un poco deprimido –

tranquilo seguro que será rápido – dijo con una sonrisa –

no tardare – dijo dejando el espejo en el piso y de el salió una luz enorme como un agujero y kid entro en el –

asi que…asi será – dijo maka tomando su toalla y levantándose –

una hora y media después kid aun no llegaba, maka estaba leyendo un libro en el balcón mientras esperaba, luego de un rato se aburrió y como vio que ya había escampado decidió dar un paseo por la orilla de la playa asi que se puso un lindo vestido de playa encima de su traje de baño y salió a caminar –

ooooh que hermoso es todos esto – dijo deteniéndose y viendo hacia el mar – esto es aburrido sin alguien que me acompañe – dijo un poco triste sentándose en la arena –

allí paso un tiempo sin nada bueno que hacer de repente oyo unas risitas y volteo a ver de se trataba, vio a una pequeña niña para detrás de ella

oh quien eres? Te perdiste? – pregunto amablemente levantándose, la niña se limito a asentir y salió corriendo, maka la siguió, la niña se dirigió a un tipo de selva – espera te puedes hacer daño – dijo deteniéndose, oyo unas risitas pero no vio a la niña, se dio cuenta de que no sabia donde se encontraba – aaaaah me perdí, quien se pierde por perseguir a una niña, si que soy idiota – dijo mientras intentaba salir de entre las ramas, pasaron 30 minutos y aun no podía encontrar el camino, el sol empezaba a ocultarse pero todavía no anochecía – oooh como un chica como yo se puede perder tan fácilmente…!eso es puedo usar mi percepción de alma para volver pero…¿Qué le habrá pasado a esa niña? – dijo usando su percepción de almas, se dio cuenta de que había una detrás de unos árboles – eh? Puede ser esa niña –dijo apresurándose a ver quién o qué era cuando se dio la vuelta vio a esa chica de capa roja –

oh me encontraste – dijo la chica fingiendo sorpresa –

tu – dijo maka quien había sacado la guadaña de su antebrazo – que es lo que quieres? – dijo con una mirada penetrante –

eh? por ahora nada – dijo mientras se acercaba a maka –

en la casa…

ya regrese – dijo kid buscando a maka por todos lados – donde esta maka? – le pregunto a una sirvienta –

oh la señorita fue a dar un paseo – dijo la chica –

ya veo – dijo kid – ire a buscarla – dijo kid quien salió corriendo - usare mi percepción de almas para buscarla – dijo mientras se detenía y usaba la percepción de almas, encontró a maka pero también a alguien que estaba con ella de repente cambio – UNA BRUJA?... seguro usaba el protector de almas – dijo mientras sacaba su patineta y salía a toda velocidad - no debí dejarla sola – dijo kid mediante se acercaba a el lugar donde se encontraba maka –

mientras tanto en la jungla…

oh eres muy aburrida pero…te dejare un regalito – dijo la chica mientras de la palma de su mano salió una serpiente de tamaño normal –

pero que… - intento decir pero antes de darse cuenta la chica había desaparecido, de repente vio que la serpiente se lanzo contra ella – ooooy! – fue lo único que pudo decir preparándose y cerrando los ojos para la mordida pues la serpiente fue muy rápida – eh? – dijo abriendo los ojos al no sentir la mordida – EH! KID? – se pregunto a si misma viendo que kid la protegió con su brazos de la mordida recibiéndola el –

Justo a tiempo – dijo kid quitándose la serpiente del brazo y dándose cuenta de que estaba muerta –

k-kid es ve-venenosa – tartamudeo maka acercándose a kid y viendo la mordida –

Tranquila recuerda que yo no puedo morir – dijo con una sonrisa – ten llama a mi padre y pídele que envié un medico por favor – dijo kid levantándose tranquilamente y entregándole un espejo – ven vamos a la casa el veneno hará efecto en una hora – dijo tomando a maka de la mano y empezando a caminar –

- Maka había llamado a shinigami-sama en camino a la casa, el no parecía muy preocupado pero ella tenía mucho miedo de lo que le pasaría a kid – kid si no te pasara nada…¿para que quieres un medico? – dijo con unos ojos de suma preocupación –

Eh? Uuuuuuum…bueno es que no quiero que… – kid no pudo terminar al ver los ojos de maka no quería mentirle pero tampoco quería herirla con la verdad – es para que no te preocupes tanto – dijo con una sonrisa fingida, odiaba mentirle pero por ahora era lo mejor –

Oh ya veo – dijo maka bajando la mirada – lo siento todo es mi culpa – dijo mientras su fleco tapaba sus ojos –

No es tu culpa maka…yo siempre quiero protegeré – dijo kid abrazándola muy fuerte –

Pero no quiero que te pase nada por yo ser tan débil – dijo maka aferrándose a su pecho –

Maka no me pasara nada yo sano muy rápido – dijo kid colocando sus manos en el rostro de maka – y recuerda que tú no eres nada débil eres la mejor arma/técnico que conozco – dijo dándole un beso en la frente –

Luego de eso caminaron hasta llegar a la casa allí se encontraron a una mujer de bastante edad un poco más baja que ellos

Eh? Quien es? – pregunto maka –

La doctora – respondió con una sonrisa –

O ya veo – dijo maka viendo que la mujer se les acercaba –

Cuantas veces que voy a decir que no te hieras – dijo la mujer jalando de una de las orejas de kid y llevándolo a su cuarto – lo siento señorita no puede entrar – dijo la mujer deteniendo a maka y cerrando la puerta –

Eh? Pero…- no pudo decir nada cuando le trancaron la puerta en la cara – uuuuuuuuuuh…esa mujer me harta – dijo maka separándose de la puerta – que no sabe que soy su prometida? – se dijo a si misma un tanto enojada – ya ha pasado una hora desde que esa serpiente lo mordió ¿Qué se supone que pase? – se pregunto en ese momento recordó que en la habitación de kid había un baño y el baño tiene un ventana por la que podía entrar asi que lo hizo se escondia en el baño pero no oía absolutamente nada por lo que decidió salir –

Uh? No te dije que te quedaras afuera! – regaño la mujer a maka –

Lo siento pero se que puedo ser de ayuda – dijo maka acercándose a la cama de kid donde estaba acostado –

Niña tonta! Ya vete! – dijo la mujer jalando del brazo de maka sin embargo maka no le hizo caso y siguió caminando -

Kid? – dijo al ver que el chico estaba en la cama si camisa aferrando sus manos a la sabana con una cara de extremo dolor intentando no gritar – p-pero que – no pudo decir cuando la mujer la empujo lejos y le puso una mordaza a kid en la boca – QUIERO AYUDAR!

ERES UNA IDIOTA! En primer lugar es tu culpa que el este asi – dijo la mujer –

E-es por eso que quiero ayudar –dijo maka, la mujer abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo porque kid dio un horrible grito de dolor, maka corrió hacia el – kid tran…- kid la interrumpió poniendo sus manos en los hombros de maka y dejando unos enormes rasguños en sus brazos – aah! – se quejo un poco pero en realidad no le importaba ya que gracias a eso kid había dejado de gritar, pero cuando termino con eso kid empezó a gritar de nuevo – que le pasa? no entiendo – pensó maka muy asustada por los gritos, maka no pudo soportar mas y lo beso asi dejaría de gritar –

l-lo si-siento – fue lo único que pudo decir kid con mucha dificultad, no sabia porque pero de un momento a otro mordió el labio de maka y la sangre empezó a correr – maka no quería que me vieras asi – pensó kid – solo te hago daño

haa! – se quejo maka le dolía pero no le importaba sabía que kid no lo hacía a propósito, de repente vio que kid se había calmado – estas mejor – dijo sonriente y limpiándose la sangre –

eres su novia? – Pregunto la mujer un poco sorprendida –

asi es – dijo maka en un tono muy serio – se durmió – dijo viendo a kid dormir y acariciando el cabello del chico –

supongo que tendre que contarte porque kid estaba asi – dijo la mujer acercándose a maka –

eso creo – dijo maka viendo a la mujer –

me llamo shizuka soy la doctora de kid desde que nació…como sabras el padre de kid es shinigami por lo que su sangre corre por las venas de kid evitando cualquier cosa que causara la muerte, pero su madre es humana por lo que también su sangre corre por el lo que lo hace vulnerable al dolor – dijo la mujer sentándose con maka – kid tiene que sufri el dolor mas la recuperación involuntaria de sus heridas o en este caso ese veneno…para ponértela fácil a el le duele esto diez veces más que a cualquiera, un shinigami ni lo sentiría, un humano moriría en el momento sin tener que pasar por todas esas etapas de dolor ¿entiendes? – termino shizuka viendo a la chica –

El en realidad sufre demasiado – dijo maka sorprendida dirigiendo su mirada a kid – lo siento mucho - maka dijo colocando su frente en la frente de kid y soltando algunas lagrimas, kid se encontraba dormido –

Mejor dejemos que descanse – dijo la mujer saliendo del cuarto –

Yo me quedare con el – dijo recostándose a un lado de kid y al poco tiempo se que dormida –

Kid sentía algo cálido y que aliviaba su alma como una medicina contra todo el dolor que estaba soportando hace un rato, decidió abrir los ojos solo para encontrase a la única chica que amaba a su lado, se dio cuenta de las heridas de maka y de la sangre en sus manos – maka como lo siento – dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica de forma posesiva colocando una de sus manos en el rubio cabello de maka –

Eh? Despertaste? – se pregunto maka aun somnolienta –

Maka lo siento mucho, lo único que hago es hacerte daño – dijo kid arrepentido con lagrimas en los ojos –

Eso no es cierto – dijo maka tranquilamente separando un poco de kid para verlo a los ojos – la que hace daño aquí soy yo…me protegiste aun sabiendo lo que te pasaría – dijo maka con una sonrisa aliviadora colocando su mano en el rostro de kid secando sus lagrimas – me salvaste kid…te estoy realmente agradecida

Je eres muy linda – dijo kid sentándose en la cama – el efecto del veneno ya paso

Oye no cambies de tema tan de repente – dijo maka sentándose y cruzando sus brazos –

Oh lo siento…quieres un poco de intención – kid acercándose juguetonamente a maka –

¿¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA! – eso fue todo maka no pudo mas y exploto – ¡¿PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTO TE SUCEDIA?

Lo siento pero se supone que nadie debe enterarse de esta situación ya que me consideran inadecuado para ocupar el puesto de mi padre – dijo en un tono muy triste –

Oh…lo siento no pude controlarme – dijo maka dándole un abrazo –

No importa, está bien, entiendo que estas molesta después de todo eres mi prometida y debería contarte todo este tipo de cosas – dijo kid viendo a maka directamente a los ojos esos ojos que le inspiraban tanta tranquilidad pero a la vez despertaban esos sentimientos tan fuertes que tenia por ella – mira lo que te hice – dijo kid muy deprimido tocando los labios de maka los cuales estaban rojos por el sangrado que el provoco -

Bueno…no importa cuánto me hieras no tienes que sentirte culpable eso era porque estabas sufriendo mucho – dijo sonriendo tiernamente –

Maka no digas eso no quiero volver a hacerte daño – dijo kid levantándose de la cama – voy a tomar un baño

Oh espe…- no pudo terminar cuando kid cerró la puerta del baño – pero que le pasa? – pensó dejándose caer en la cama – no tiene porque cerrarme la puerta en la cara – dijo aferrándose a una almohada –

Kid no podía ver las heridas que le hizo a maka, por lo que desidio alejarse de ella por el momento, se dio un largo baño quitándose todo rastro de sangre que había quedado en el, cuando finalizo se amarro una toalla a la cintura y salió del baño para encontrarse a una maka dormida – vaya si que duerme – pensó acercando su rostro al de la chica – maka ve a tomar un baño – dijo besándola en la frente –

Ya voy – dijo maka aun medio dormida caminando hacia el baño con lentitud – busca mi pijama – dijo entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta –

Todo esto acaba mañana, tenemos que estar separados de nuevo – dijo kid para si mismo con una tristeza enorme – en tan poco tiempo han pasado tantas cosas, el compromiso y que descubrió mi secreto…la voy a extraña demasiado – dijo empezando a cambiarse –

Tenemos que separarnos de nuevo, no voy a soportar no hablar con el, abrazarlo, besarlo…en que esto pensando el es un shinigami debe entrenar para poder algún dia ser el señor de la muerte – dijo maka en la bañera abrazada a sus piernas – kid…- pensó empezando a llorar –

Maka lo siento – pensaba kid que podía oir el llanto de maka y se levanto y le dejo la pijama a maka en la encimera del baño sin voltear a ver a maka – tu pijama –

Gra-gracias – dijo maka secándose las lagrimas – ya vo-voy a salir

Está bien – dijo kid saliendo del baño –

Después de eso maka salió del baño con un camisón y su cabello empapado

Maka…mejor seca tu cabello – dijo caminando hacia ella, tomando una toalla y secando el cabello de maka –

Kid…quiero que estos 2 años pasan rapidísimo – dijo maka abrazando a kid –

Lo se, yo igual – dijo kid correspondiendo el abrazo –

Esa noche durmieron juntos (n/a: no piensen mal-o-) abrazados no se les hacia raro ya que estaban comprometidos, kid no quería separarse de maka pero todos sus deberes de shinigami lo separaban de ella, maka estaba tan triste que ni siquiera podía decirle algo…al dia siguiente se levantaron muy temprano, se cambiaron y subieron al jet, ninguno le dirigían la palabra al otro solo se abrazaban…

Maka…te esperare pero tienes que prometerme que te vas a esforzar hasta ser una death scyeth, para que seas mi arma – dijo kid con una sonrisa encantadora –

Aja – contesto simplemente maka –

Eh? Como que "aja"…¿no tienes nada que decirme? – dijo kid finjiendo enojo –

Lo siento…estaba leyento – dijo maka riendo nerviosamente –

Tranquila – dijo kid sonriendo levemente –

Je te voy a extrañar - dijo maka con una gran sonrisa –

Veo que lo superaste – dijo kid devolviéndole la sonrisa –

Se puede decir que si – dijo maka volviendo a su libro –

Jejjeje pequeña come libros – dijo kid dándole un golpecito en la cabaza y sonriendo –

Oye solo soy 1 meses menor que tu y tu también lees mucho además de que solo mido 2 cm menos que tu – dijo maka haciendo pucheros –

Eres adorable – dijo maka acariciando el rostro de la chica –

a-adorable – dijo maka esas palabras nunca las había oído dirigidas a ella a acepción de su padre pero eso es otra historia – yo soy adorable? – Pregunto ladeando un poco su cabeza y apuntándose a sí misma con el dedo -

claro que si – respondió kid dándole un beso en la frente –

no mientas! – grito maka apartando bruscamente a kid – y-yo n-no… – dijo maka con sus manos en la cabeza –

maka…que pasa? –pregunto kid tranquilamente tratando de calmarla –

m-mi padre y s-soul – dijo mientras varias imágenes venían a su mente – los hombres son infieles y no merecen confianza

cálmate! No todos somos asi! – dijo tomándola de los hombros y viéndola a los ojos, en sus ojos se notaban la tristeza y el dolor que esos dos hombres habían causado en ella traumándola totalmente –

eh? K-kid lo si-siento – dijo maka regresando a la normalidad –

je parece que no soy el único con un problema aquí – dijo kid bromeando -

no…en verdad lo siento – dijo maka mirando hacia abajo –

maka no pienses mas en eso – dijo kid besándole la frente –

ahora pensaras que estoy loca – dijo maka totalmente roja cubriendo su cara con sus manos –

maka si estuvieras locas ¿Cuál sería el problema? Tu siempre me soportaste cuando tenia mis ataques – dijo kid tomando a maka por el mentón y obligándola a levantar el rostro –

kid…deja de hacer eso – dijo maka separándose de maka y mirando por la ventana –

eso que? – pregunto kid totalmente confundido –

eso…provocarme para no separarme de ti –dijo maka como si fuera obvio –

maka…no seas tontita – dijo kid riendo dándole un golpecito en la cabeza – solo quiero aprovechar mi tiempo junto a ti – dijo kid abrazando a maka-

me…me golpeaste – dijo maka con un aura negra rodeándola –

oh oh –dijo kid asustado –

MAKA CHOP! – grito maka estanpamdole el libro en la cabeza a kid con tanta fuerza que por un momento el jet se estremeció –

Paso una hora y kid se disculpaba con maka pero esta no le dirigía la palabra

Maka por favor – dijo kid suplicante – discúlpame – dijo arrodillado –

Puf…esta bien – dijo maka dejando de leer su libro –

Maka no es por ofenderte pero no te comportes como una mimada no te queda – dijo kid acariciando el cabello de maka –

Esta bien – dijo maka siguiendo leyendo –

Maka…estas muy distraída – dijo kid –

Ah es que estoy leyendo – dijo maka con una sonrisa encantadora pero de repente sintió que algo toco sus labios y eran los labios de kid –

Eres la única chica que me hace sentir asi – dijo kid a centímetros de sus labios –

Tuuu…¿alma gemela? – dijo maka muy sonrojada lo que la hacía ver adorable –

Mas que eso – dijo abrazándola muy fuerte y tomándola de la mano – maka nos casaremos cuando tu quieras…no te obligare a nada – dijo kid besándola dulcemente en la frente –

Gracias kid – fue lo único que respondió la rubia y le dio un beso rápido en los labios –

Oh maka tu cumpleaños es el 20 de agosto ¿cierto? – pregunto kid sorprendidido por las acciones de maka e intentando cambiar de tema –

Eh? Si – dijo maka un poco perdida –

Eso es en dos meses…voy a estar entrenando con mi padre – dijo kid un poco preocupado –

Esta bien kid no tienes que visitarme si estas ocupado – dijo maka con una sonrisa finjida –

No… te prometo que estaré contigo – dijo kid con una sonrisa encantadora –

Esta bien – dijo maka dejando caer su cabeza en el regazo de kid – quiero dormir un poco –

Ok –dijo riendo kid acariciando el cabello de maka –

Maka durmió un pequeño rato pero de repente se despertó …

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto kid acariciando el rostro de maka –

No es nada solo…soñé con mi madre – dijo maka levantándose y mostrando su cara llena de melancolía –

Ahora que lo dices nunca me has contado sobre tu madre – dijo kid intentando hacer conversación –

Oh…ella esta viajando por todo el mundo – dijo maka con una leve sonrisa –

Oh lo siento no quise hacerte recordar – dijo el pelinegro abrazando a la chica –

Tranquilo todo esta bien – dijo ella acurrucándose en el pecho del shinigami –

Todo el viaje se la pasaron hablando de sus familias y de lo que habían echo mientras estaban separados hasta que se quedaron dormidos…ya era de noche y el piloto anuncio que estaban llegando a Londres…

Maka llegamos – dijo kid intentando despertar a maka – amor despierta –dijo dándole un beso en la frente –

Eh?...que pasa? – dijo la rubia bostezando –

Llegamos a Londres…te acompaño hasta el departamento – dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a bajar del jet –

No, esta bien…yo puedo ir sola – dijo maka con una débil sonrisa –

Bueno en ese caso, el chofer te llevara y ayudara a llevar las compras – dijo señalando una limosina en la que unos hombres metían todas la bolsas –

Si – dijo ella cabizbaja –

Maka, no estés triste, se que serán tiempos duros pero nunca dejare de amarte…nunca – dijo kid dándole un fuerte abrazo y besándola en los labios tiernamente –

Lo se – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa –

Adiós – dijo besándole la mano y subiendo nuevamente al jet –

Adiós – dijo la rubia despidiéndose con su mano y quedándosele viendo hasta que el avión despejo –

¿nos vamos señorita? – pregunto el chofer –

Claro – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa subiendo al auto, paso todo el viaje viendo sus anillo de compromiso y sintiendo un mal presentimiento y no sabía porque…cuando llegaron al edificio el chofer subió todas las compras que kid había regalado a maka, cuando abrió la puerta no vio a nadie – que raro que justin no esta aquí…bueno deje las bolsa en aquel cuarto por favor – dijo señalando su dormitorio y eso hizo el hombre – gracias – dijo ella con una sonrisa de agradecimiento el hombre dio una pequeña reverencia y salió del apartamento –

Ah…al fin llegue – dijo la chica tirándose en el sofá - eh? Que es?... – dijo al darse cuenta de que había algo debajo de ella –

Oh! Maka volviste! – dijo justin debajo de maka –

l-lo siento sensei – dijo maka levantándose rápidamente –

Tranquila eso me pasa por dormir en el sofá – dijo el levantándose – y…¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto el rubio –

Todo bien, me divertí mucho – dijo la ojiverde muy contenta – voy a dormir estoy muerta de sueño, mañana a primera hora entrenare – dijo entrando a su cuarto –

Duerme bien – dijo el chico entrando al suyo –

* * *

><p><strong>espero sus reviews...chaito... ah! y recuerden que la vida de excalibur depende de ustedes<strong>


	8. corazón roto?

**hola a todos! tanto tiempo sin publicar me siento tan mal por eso v-v**

**pero la escuela me tenia tan ocupada, gracias a dios no reprobé ninguna materia (aplausos)**

**para compensarlos publicare dos capítulos hoy :D, ademas de que publicare los capítulos mas rápido**

** estoy trabajando en otro fanfic que publicare muy pronto es de soul eater pero la tematica sera**

**muy diferente sin mas que decir ¡a leer!**

* * *

><p>Y asi los días pasaron y pasaron muy rápido y había llegado agosto el mes del cumple años de maka…precisamente era el 20 de agosto, el dia del cumple años de maka…<p>

Al fin me quedare a dormir en tu casa! Si! – dijo una chica llamada Nina justice, era amiga de maka e hija de uno de los profesores de el shibusen elite, era una chica hermosa con el cabello rubio claro y ojos grises, era modelo y estaba en una de las mejores academias de modelaje de Inglaterra –

Ya calmate – dijo maka mientras tomaba un jugo –

Es que por primera vez te veré con algo que no sea jean y camisetas, además vere a justin - dijo la chica con corazones a su alrededor –

No lo creo – dijo maka entrando a el apartamento – recuerda que el va a una misión y por eso me dijo que me quedara con una amiga para no sentirme sola en mi cumpleaños –

Oh! Cierto, mañana podemos ir a un disco o… - fue interrumpida la chica –

Ni lo pienses – dijo la ojiverde mientras abría la puerta del departamento –

Woow que lindo – dijo nina entrando a toda prisa –

Oh chicas llegaron – dijo justin con una mochila en la mano – maka feliz cumpleaños siento no poder celebrar contigo – dijo muy triste – pero llegare en la noche – dijo despeinándola un poco –

Si – dijo maka con una sonrisa forzada, pues le extrañaba que kid no estuviera ahí con ella pero en cierta forma entendía –

Maka…¿Qué paso con tu novio, a caso no va a venir? – pregunto nina echándole limón a la herida –

El…el esta muy ocupado – dijo maka, sonaba tan triste y vacia –

Nunca me has dicho quien es… - dijo nina al notar lo triste que se veía maka –

Death the kid – dijo ella sentándose en el sofá –

Oh…¿¡QUE! – dijo nina quien estaba por desmayarse –

Si…mejor me voy a baña y vamos al cine o algo asi – dijo maka entrando al baño – buscame algo de ropa por favor –

Cla-claro – dijo nina entrando al cuarto de maka, quedo muy sorprendida pues estaba impecable y era enorme, cuando no pudo encontrar el armario empezó a abrir cajones como loca y se topo con una linda caja de cristal y la impresión que se llevo al encontrarse con un enorme anillo de compromiso – maka por que no me dijiste nada – pensó mientras lo ponía en la cama, luego encontró una puerta corrediza y la abrió, se encontró con un vestier enorme – woow que enorme, maka te mato…tanta ropa de primera y siempre usas jean y camisetas –tomo un poco de ropa y la puso en la cama –

Mientras que maka…

Ah…espero que nina no haya hecho un desastre en mi habitación – dijo maka saliendo de la bañera y secándose con una toalla, Salio del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto –

Makaaaaa! Porque no me dijiste que estabas comprometida! – exclamo la chica abrazando a su gran amiga –

Eh? Pero como… - se cayo apenas vio la caja del anillo en la cama – oh…ya veo, oye se puede saber ¿Qué hacías esculcando mis cosas? – pregunto maka furiosa –

Lo siento…pero es que es tan romantico! – dijo la rubia con corazones en los ojos –

Ya basta, sal me vestiré – dijo maka empujando a nina fuera del cuarto, luego se vistió con la ropa que nina le había preparado, era una blusa color blanco muy sencilla con una falda a cuadros y encima un abrigo (tipo imperniable) rojo que llegaba un poco mas debajo de la cintura, tenia unas medias largas negras y unos botines rojos por ultimo una bufanda color champagne amarada en forma de lazo a un lado, salió a la sala – te voy a matar ¡que crees que estamos en el polo norte! – dijo furiosa pues estaba muy abrigada –

Eh…maka esta nevando – dijo nina como si fuera obvio –

Oh! Cierto – dijo maka viendo por la ventana –

Y el toque final – dijo nina colocándole un collar a maka –

Eh? Que…- quedo impresionada al ver que el colgante era el anillo –

Así podrás usarlo sin que nadie se de cuenta – dijo nina con una gran sonrisa –

Gracias nina – dijo maka dándole un abrazo –

Jejeje de nada – dijo nina mientras se separaba – bueno vamos – dijo agarrando la mano de maka y saliendo de el apartamento directo a el centro comercial, allí todos se le quedaban viendo, sobre todo los chicos, maka se había convertido en una de las chicas mas lindas y atractivas de Inglaterra y nina ni se diga además de ser guapa era muy sexi, eran el duo perfecto y aunque nina contestaba a cada coqueteo de parte de cualquier chico, maka ni siquiera les hacia caso…asi pasaron toda la tarde y ya eran las 6:00 pm cuando entraron a un club de bandas y se quedaron a tomar algo…

Mientras en el departamento…

Ya llegue – dijo justin entrando al departamento – oh…no han llegado – dijo decepcionado –

Bueno mejor será que… - no termino al ver una pequeña cajita de cristal – que es esto? – se pregunto al verlo pero vio una inscripción que decía "para mi futura esposa, maka albarn", en eso le entro una furia enorme y exploto – COMO SE ATREVE! ELLA ES MUY JOVEN…si le hizo algo juro que lo mato – lanzo la caja la cual se partió en varios trozos – de repente el timbre sono y allí estaba un cartero el cual le entrego una carta dirigida a maka de…death the kid, eso era todo no permitiría que esto siguiera, abrió la carta y se dio cuento de que kid ya había sobre pasado los limites, asi que se le ocurrió algo…el falsifico una carta en la que decía que el compromiso se cancelaba y que no quería saber mas nada de ella, quedo perfecta asi que las sello y la dejo en la cama de maka –

Mientras las chicas…

Ah!...nina para ser modelo pesas mucho – se quejo la ojiverde quien servía de apoyo para su ebria amiga –

Lo siento, creo que tome demasiado – dijo la chica chistosamente mientras abrían la puerta del apartamento –

Oh…hola chicas – dijo justin con una falsa sonrisa – maka te llego una carta esta en tu cuarto

Justin ayudame con nina – dijo dejando a nina el en sillón y salió corriendo a su cuarto, cuando vio la carta y se dio cuenta que el remitente era kid se emociono muchísimo y la empezó a leer y decía asi:

"maka, lo siento mucho pero me di cuenta de que mi amor por ti no era mas que una obsesión, mi posición como shinigami no me deja tiempo para estar por allí jugando a los noviecitos…se que es duro pero prefiero decírtelo de una buena vez y no dejarte ilusionada por mas tiempo, nuestro compromiso queda cancelado…haz tu vida porque yo hare la mia"

q-que? – fue lo único que articulo, con los ojos en blanco y lagrimas que le dolían…no podía creer que la persona que le importaba mas que su propia vida dijera palabras tan hirientes, pero…allí estaba su perfecta e impecable firma – porque? Porque siempre me diseccionan? Porque siempre juegan conmigo?...

* * *

><p><strong>espero les allá gustado y recuerden habrá doble capitulo hoy ;D <strong>


	9. cambios?

**hello! como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el segundo capitulo de hoy, espero les guste**

**`porque en este capitulo la trama se amplia por así decirlo, sin mencionar que dos años han pasado**

**bueno sin mas que decir a leer!**

* * *

><p>así pasaron días, semanas, meses…maka lloraba todas las noche por un mes pero luego de ese mes se volvió una chica fría y se concentro en su misión de convertirse en una guadaña de la muerte, su tristeza se fue y se convirtió en un simple pensamiento de venganza pero maka no era así…no quería hacerle daño solo quería olvidarlo.<p>

Cierto día le toco una misión en Francia específicamente a Notre Damme… era una débil señal de una bruja posiblemente herida y muriendo...entro con mucho cuidado al campanario y vio una débil sombra por lo que se preparo para atacar…

Oh…pero que alma tan apetitosa – dijo una vos grave y rasposa desde una esquina – debe ser mía así me recuperare –dijo la misteriosa voz mientra se lanzaba contra maka –

Siempre tan predecibles…!resonancia del alma¡ - dijo maka haciendo que su alma se agrandara e hiciera que el enemigo fuera lanzado hacia una campana, se acerco y la atravesó con la hoja que salía de su brazo -

Madre te traje muchísimas almas – dijo una chica entrando al campanario – ma-madre! – al ver a la mujer terriblemente herida –

Bruja Maaba, tu alma será confiscada por haber consumido mas de 3.783 almas humanas y por ser la reina de las brujas – dijo maka tomando el alma de la bruja y poniéndolo frente a su pecho, de su pecho salieron flechas negras las cuales se apoderaron del alma y la llevaron adentro de maka – listo mi misión está cumplida – dijo levantándose y viendo a una persona justo frente a ella –

Mataste a mi madre – dijo una chica frente a maka –

Eh?...espera, tu eres la chica de mi sueño – dijo maka viendo la capa roja de la chica –

Oh…asi que tu eres la chica de death de kid – dijo la chica con una voz sombria – no te perdonare – dijo hiriéndola profundamente en la parte de su hombro –

Uh! – se quejo maka de dolor, poniendo su mano el su hombro y dándose cuenta de que se estaba debilitando, así que cayó al suelo –

Tranquila no acabare con tu vida…quiero verte sufrir – dijo la chica agarrando a maka por el cuello – te aprovechaste de que mi madre estaba débil – dijo arrojándola contra una pared y dejándola inconsciente – me vengare…- fue lo último que dijo y luego desapareció –

Se desperto en una habitación totalmente blanca y con una luz enceguecedora, era muy aterrador, poco a poco se pudo sentar en lo que ella creía era una cama pero de repente sintió un dolor desgarrador cruzando por todo su cuerpo…un dolor que nunca en su vida había sentido…

Maka al fin despertaste! – dijo justin sentado al lado de la cama –

Que…- no pudo decir ninguna palabra ya que sintió un dolor agudo –

Tranquila no hables estas en un estado muy delicado – dijo intentando tranquilizar un poco a la chica – maka siento decirte esto pero es mejor que te enteres de una vez…estás muerta, al menos para el mundo…tendremos que cambiar tu identidad para que esa mujer no te vuelva a hacer daño…de todas formas ya eres una death skyte – dijo el chico con una sonrisa –

Es-esta bien – dijo maka accediendo a las ordenes de su maestro –

Dos años despues…

Kid! Esfuérzate! – dijo shinigami-sama entrenando con su hijo – ya tienes 18 deberías poder tomar mi puesto!

l-lo siento, no estoy de ánimo – dijo kid levantándose del suelo –

todavía piensas en lo de maka? – pregunto el shinigami –

es obvio que nunca podre superarlo – dijo kid con una cara muy triste –

Pero qué pasa con…- no pudo terminar cuando cierta persona interrumpió –

kid! Cariño! – grito una chica tirándosele encima a kid devolviéndolo al piso –

ya! Grecia! – dijo kid quitándosela de encima –

eh? Cual es el problema? eres mi prometido – dijo la chica apuntando su anillo con el dedo –

que quede claro que es nada mas por política – dijo kid ya enojado – yo no tengo ningún tipo de sentimiento por ti

oh…que malo eres – dijo grecia con una sonrisa – pero eso me gusta – dijo levantándose y caminando asi la puerta –

hoy sería el día que maka volvaria…claro si aun estuviera viva – dijo kid cabizbajo –

lo sé, pero tienes que superarlo y recuerda que hoy en la noche tienes un evento junto con grecia de beneficencia, es un baile de mascaras o algo asi – dijo el shinigami despidiéndose de su hijo el cual salía de la habitación –

entendido – dijo el chico dirigiéndose su padre, luego se dubio en su auto y condujo directo a su mansión allí solo se digno a tirarse en su cama y recordar y recordar todos aquellos momentos especiales que vivió con maka y pensar que ni siquiera pudo ir a su entierro y acompañarla, se odiaba tanto a sí mismo por eso por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para renunciar a todo y estar con ella – maka – se dijo a si mismo como un auto consuelo inútil que lo único que hacía era agrandar la herida, al rato se quedo dormido estaba agotado por haber entrenado todo el día –

oh…que hora es? – se pregunto el chico mientras poco a poco se levantaba y miraba el reloj –son las 7:30 pm y el baile empieza a las 9:00 pm…mejor me apuro – se dijo a si mismo luego tomo una ducha rápida, se vistió muy elegante y se monto de nuevo en su auto para ir a buscar a Grecia, todo el viaje se la paso pensando en lo horrible que iba a ser esa noche junto a esa chica, cuando llego la chica salió corriendo y se monto en el auto, no dejaba de hablar de estupideces que poco le interesaban a kid o mejor dicho a cualquier persona en su sano juicio – llegamos – dijo kid al llegar a uno de los hoteles mas famosos de las vegas –

ah que bien los paparazis están esperando – dijo bajándose del auto –

no lo puedo creer – dijo kid entregándole las llaves a un chico para que guardara el auto –

los dos chicos caminaron hasta la entrada del hotel con mucha dificultad ya que habían cientos de paparazzis y grecia se paraba a posarle a cada uno de ellos…

ya basta grecia – dijo kid tomándola del brazo y hablándole al oído –

ok ok pero suéltame – contesto la chica riendo y siguiendo con su caminar –

al entrar al salón les dieron una mascaras a cada uno, la de kid era sencillo y negra mientras la de grecia era roja con plumas la cual combinaba con su vestido, luego los llevaron a su mesa en la cual solo estaban ellos ya que eran los invitados de honor…

kid bailemos – dijo la chica ansiosa –

no quiero – contesto kid con un tono frio y sin alguna emoción –

vamos a bailar o armare un escandolo del cual tu padre te culpara – susurro la chica al oído del shinigami –

esta bien – dijo kid molesto pero sin expresarlo, se pusieron las mascaras y vieron como todos se formaban para comenzar el baile, seria un vals muy calmado y elegante, parecía una coreografia todos se movían igual y hacían los mismos pasos y vueltas, en una de esas vueltas un hombre dijo algo como "cambio de pareja en francés" así que gracia termino con un hombre que le llegaba por los hombros y kid con una chica que le llegaba por los hombros que vestia un vestido largo azul marino oscuro que poseía un estilo de pequeño chaleco del mismo color en los hombros con un corte en la cintura con una franja de seda azul cielo, llevaba una máscara con piedra que parecían zafiros o algo parecido y unos guantes azul oscuro –

buenas noches – dijo kid haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de saludo, la chica hizo lo mismo pero sin decir media palabra, asi comenzó el baile de nuevo, kid no entendía porque esa chica le parecía tan atractiva y dulce, la chica era castaña clara pero kid no había podido detallar el color de los ojos de la chica, su cabello era larguísimo le llegaba mas debajo de la cintura y muy hermoso era ondulado pero no mucho…simplemente era una belleza, los dos bailaban como si conocieran cada paso de su pareja y muy pronto se adueñaron del baile y se fueron al centro – usted baila muy bien – dijo el shinigami asombrado de lo bien que le seguía el paso, en eso la chica levanto la cabeza y kid pudo divisar un collar, la chica parecía a punto de decir algo pero kid la interrumpió – de donde soco ese anillo que lleva como colgante? – pregunto tratando de no sonar alterado pero allí estaba el anillo que él le había dado a maka, ese anillo era único no había otro igual en el mundo, y empezó a suponer que lo habían vendido o algo así –

yo…- no pudo terminar la misteriosa chica cuando las personas empezaron a aplaudir poniéndole fin al baile –

kid vamos! – grito grecia intentado que kid la siguiera y se sentara de nuevo en la mesa –

espera un momento – respondió kid girándose para ver a grecia pero cuando voltio para hablar con la extraña chica esta ya no estaba, asi que decidió volver a su mesa y observar la tarima en la cual ya había aparecido un presentador –

buenos señores y señoras como todos sabemos esto es un baile de caridad y lo que haremos es lo siguiente, cada joven dama de esta sala subirá al escenario y los hombre empezaremos a subastar una cita en el restaurant de este mismo hotel con esa joven el mayor postor tendrá la cita y todo el dinero será donado a varias instituciones de caridad como orfanatos, hospitales y demás – presento el hombre, asi pasaron varias chicas hasta que le toco a gracia, esa chica consiguió que ofertaran 3.000 dólares por una cita, y allí estaba luego de grecia la extraña chica subió al escenario con su mascara(nadie se quitaba la máscara) –

Esta hermosa jovencita es mika aldrans, la escritora de famosas novelas además de ser una hermosísima modelo de pasarela – presento el hombre – comencemos con 500 dólares – por todo el salón se empezaron a oir varias ofertas muy altas hasta que llego a 8.000 – 8.000 dólares alguien da mas? A las una, a las dos, a las…

Doy 12.000 dolares – levanto la mano el shinigami de lo más tranquilos, todos se les quedaron viendo impresionados –

y con solo 17 años mika a conseguido la mayor cifra de esta noche, felicitaciones – dijo el hombre – con esto concluimos con estas subastas así que disfruten del baile

kid paso toda la noche pensando en esa extraña chica hasta su nombre era…no dejaba de ver como grecia bailaba con todos los hombres de la sala, pero dirigió su vista a uno de los balcones y allí estaba la chica de azul así que salió corriendo hacia ese balcón…

señorita – dijo al llegar al balcón –

eh? Le pasa algo? – pregunto la chica con una voz que se le hacía muy familiar a kid –

quería saber…¿de dónde saco ese anillo que lleva en su cuello? – dijo el chico acercándose a la chica –

no, lo siento pero… - dijo la chica retrocediendo pero tropezó y cayó hacia atrás por suerte no se cayó del balcón pero si cayó al suelo y se mascara callo dejando a la vista su hermoso y sutil rostro y brillantes ojos de color esmeralda iguales a los de…

maka? – exclamo el shinigami muy sorprendido –

no, no otra vez…!no quiero verte ni hablarte kid, me heriste y mucho¡ - grito la chica desde el suelo empezando a llorar –

maka…p-por qué dices eso?, yo nunca te haría eso – dijo kid agachándose y abrazándola fuertemente –

suéltame! No me toques! – grito dolida la pobre chica – esa carta derrumbo mi vida! – dijo empujándolo con mucha fuerza –eres como todos los hombres de mi vida, solo jugaste conmigo – dijo ya cansada de tanto luchar -

maka cálmate ya! De qué carta hablas! – dijo kid sin soltarla –

la que enviaste el día de mi cumpleaños – dijo maka aun llorando –

que? Pero si solo te dije cosas buenas y lindas en esa carta – dijo muy confundido –

mentiroso! Decía que solo era un juego para ti y que fui un error y… - no pudo terminar ya que kid la interrumpió –

maka mírame a los ojos y dime si miento – dijo tomando el rostro de maka y obligándola a verlo –

No fuiste tu? – pregunto mas para ella misma –

Claro que no! – respondió desesperado tomando a la chica de los hombros y no se dignaba a levantarse –

Pero…si tenía tu firma – dijo muy confundida –

La pudieron haber falsificado – dijo kid con la mano en su mentón –

Lo siento pero…en realidad no me interesa, ya te olvide y no quiero tu "prometida" se enfade conmigo – dijo maka tomando su máscara colocándosela y poniéndose de pie – hasta nunca…kid – dijo dirigiéndose de regreso al baile –

No lo creo, recuerda que nos veremos el viernes para la cita – dijo mientras movía de un lado a otro un tiquete en su mano –

Ugrrrr…- fue lo único que expreso maka antes de salir corriendo –

Maka…esta viva pero, ¿Por qué esta tan cambiada y por nunca lo supe? Algo debe andar muy mal – dijo dirigiéndose a su mesa – pero estoy comprometido un la idiota de grecia palatti – pensó sentándose y sintió que alguien se le sentaba en las piernas –

Cariño, vamos a bailar – dijo grecia con tono de ebria – vamos, vamos! – dijo jalando de kid –

No – negó rotundamente –

Tal vez esto te haga cambiar de idea – dijo ella abalanzándose sobre el y besuqueándolo sádicamente –

Grecia – dijo entre los besos, se repente fijo la vista en una chica, maka y noto que lo estaba viendo todo – grecia basta! – dijo enojado sacándose de encima a grecia –

Quédate quieto – dijo ella intentando detenerlo –

Suéltame o no respondo – amenazo kid ya harto, como grecia no lo soltaba se puso de pie y se fua a la barra de bebidas – un martinni, por favor –pidio al bar tender –

Claro – respondió empezando a hacer el martinni –

Un dia difícil eh… - dijo un hombre al lado de kid –

Se nota ¿cierto? – dijo kid queriendo hacer conversación –

Si, te entiendo a mi me pasa lo mismo, no he visto a mi novia en todo el baile – dijo el hombre quitándose la máscara y dejando ver su rostro –

Justin? – pregunto impresionado –

Si, asi es – contesto el rubio mirándolo amenazantemente – ah…y por cierto mi novia es mika, gracias por enviar esa carta porque por esa carta me dejaste el camino libre para consolarla y enamorarla - dijo con una sonrisa sadica – me voy a buscar a "mika" – dijo levantándose y empezando a caminar lejos de kid –

Ese maldito – dijo extremadamente enojado, toda la noche se la paso buscando a maka pero no la encontró, el baile termino y él se monto en el auto junto a grecia a la cual llevo a su casa y continuo a su mansión, cuando llego se quito la chaqueta y la corbata y se lanzo en su enorme cama y se quedo dormido –

* * *

><p><strong>bueno eso es todo, espero poder actualizar pronto, los leo en los reviews U<strong>


	10. otra vez?

**holiiis...siento mucho haberme tardado v-v pero mi imaginacion se fue al bote ¬¬ **

**ademas no creo que falten muchos capitulos para acabar este fic asi que **

**disfruten lo que queda y a leer! **

* * *

><p>Toda la semana fue tortuosa, kid era maestro en el shibusen y por las noches cumplía su función de cosechador de almas además de las practicas con su padre, por fin había llegado el viernes eran las siete de la noche e iba camino al restaurant en el que según el tiket que le dieron en la subasta en el que se encontrarían las parejas…cuando llego se dio cuenta de que era un restaurant muy elegante y de paredes de cristal por lo que se veía el interior y allí estaba maka se veía hermosa su cabello era larguísimo y hermoso que aunque no tuviera su color de cabello natural se veía natural, tenía un vestido negro que poseía un tipo de cinturón de seda debajo del pecho y de cuello redondo sin mangas pero extrañamente llevaba lentes de sol oscuros…se notaba que llevaba tiempo esperando asi que kid se apresuro y entro, mientras se dirigía a la mesa se dio cuenta de que maka lo estaba viendo<p>

Te ves hermosa maka – dijo besando la mano de la chica y sentándose –

Ah…gracias – dijo de una forma muy fría – y me llamo mika – dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua –

Maka…que te paso?, es decir, estas muy cambiada – dijo un poco triste pues extrañaba a esa chica dulce y cariñosa de hace dos años –

Madure y aprendí que eras un patán – dijo cruzándose de brazos y evitando la mirada de kid –

Deja de decir esas cosa! – dijo desesperado – en todo caso tu también me engañaste saliendo con justin – dijo tomando a maka de brazo –

…- maka no dijo nada su flequillo tapaba sus ojos – sabes que…mejor me voy – dijo muy despacio y bajo, cuando levanto la cabeza, kid vio las lagrimas en sus ojos – eres igual o peor que soul – dijo la castaña antes de salir del restaurant corriendo –

Espera maka! –grito, se dio la vuelta dejo dinero en la mesa y salió corriendo detrás de maka, la alcanzo cuando estaba a punto de subirse en su Ferrari rojo descapotado – maka, no te vayas…no de nuevo – dijo abrazándola muy fuerte –

Kid es enserio suéltame, por favor suéltame – dijo casi rogando y se le notaba muy preocupada-

Que pasa? – dijo kid apartándose un poco y volteando, vio a un hombre rubio alto que salía de el restaurant –

Es justin –dijo muy asustada subiendo al auto –

No, maka ven – dijo sacándola de auto y cargándola hasta meterla en su auto y correr hasta el asiento del conductor y empezar a manejar a toda velocidad -

Que te pasa esto es secuestro! – dijo muy enojada –

Maka, quítate los lentes – dijo sin siquiera mirarla –

No, no lo hare – dijo cruzándose de brazos –

Que te los quites – dijo ya muy preocupado, con una mano en el volante le quito las gafas a la chica y pudo ver un gran moreton en el ojo – el te hizo eso ¿verdad? – pregunto furioso –

Si…-repondio maka con lagrimas en los ojos –

POR QUE DEJAS QUE TE TRATE ASI! – pregunto muy enojado –

PORQUE EL SABE QUE ESTOY VIVA Y SI LO PUBLICA YO PODRIA MORIR! – grito harta de que le gritaran – tu no me entiendes! – grito recogiendo sus piernas hacia su pecho –

Maka, yo te protegeré – dijo kid suavemente –

NO ENTIENDES…no tengo miedo de mi vida si no que le hagan daño a las personas que más quiero –dijo sin dejar de llorar –

Incluyéndome? – pregunto indeciso –

Pues…si – dijo maka viendo a kid – quiero olvidarte quiero odiarte por esa carta…pero no puedo – dijo sujetando su cabeza –

Por cierto, no tenias porque decirle a justin lo de la carta aun si yo no la hubiese escrito – dijo con una sonrisa –

Yo no le dije nada a justin – contesto la ojiverde muy confundida –

Entonces… - dijo kid sin terminar –

El la escribió – dijo maka muy sorprendida –

Llegamos – dijo kid estacionándose –

Eh? En dónde estamos? – dijo bajando del auto - un bosque?

Si, por aquí hay una cabaña – dijo caminando dentro del bosque –

Espérame – dijo corriendo detrás de el, pero de repente empezó a llover – aah!

Vamos apúrate – dijo tomando a maka de la mano y empezando a correr –

Ah! espera! – dijo maka saltando en un solo pie mientras se quitaba los tacones –

Oh! Por fin – dijo kid al ver una gran cabaña de madera de varios pisos –

Vamos me estoy mojando! – dijo caminando hacia la entrada, cuando entraron kid encendió la chimenea del medio, kid rodo un sofá cerca de la chimenea –

Ven siéntate – dijo kid sentado en el sofá, maka le hizo caso y se sento a su lado – maka…te amo - dijo trayéndola hacia su regazo y abrazándola –

Kid…no puedo, si justin nos ve te pude hacer daño y no sabes lo fuerte que es – dijo maka levantándose – auch! – estornudo muy fuerte –

Espera traeré unas sabanas y algo de ropa – dijo kid mientras se levantaba, cuando volvió se dio cuenta de que maka no estaba – maka? Donde estas? – Pregunto dejando las sabanas y la ropa en el sofá, vio que maka estaba en uno de los vitrales viendo hacia el cielo – maka ven a cambiarte –

Eh? Ok – dijo mientras caminaba hacia kid –

Ven vamos – dijo tomándola de la mano – toma – dijo entregándole una camisa de mangas largas y de botones, se sorprendió mucho al ver que maka se cambio frente a el se puso la camisa y le quedaba enorme –

Listo – dijo de una forma muy tierna y se sento en el sofá –

Maka estas más flaca – dijo kid muy preocupado sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola por espalda tocándole la panza –

Soy una top model, tengo que ser asi – dijo arropándose con las sabanas –

Jejeje te has vuelto arrogante – dijo mientras se le montaba encima –

Kid no, jajaja, por favor –dijo entre risas por las cosquillas, pero de repente un rayo cayó muy cerca e ilumino toda la cabaña – ah!

Tranquila solo fue un rayo – dijo kid mientras maka se sentaba y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, kid la arropo con una sabana – maka ¿Por qué dejaste que te hiciera eso? – dijo acariciando la mejilla de maka –

Yo…yo escape y vine y me oculte en un hotel pero cuando estaba en el baile lo vi y él me vio y me reconoció, me siguió todo el baile cuando me encontró estaba muy enojado y me golpeo, pase toda la semana en distintos hoteles e intente disipar el moretón pero no pude, en el restaurant me di cuenta de que estaba allí sentado muy cerca – dijo a punto de llorar –

Ese desgraciado – dijo kid rechinando los dientes – ni que fueras su mujer o algo asi

De hecho…tuve que convertirme en su prometida para que no dijera nada, el cambio mucho en poco tiempo – dijo a punto de llorar – no quiero estar con el…quiero estar contigo – dijo aferrándose al pecho del chico –

Maka nunca te dejare…veré la forma de anular mi compromiso – dijo abrazándola fuertemente – por cierto…¿ya eres una death skyte?

Eh? Sip, cuando tome el alma de maaba me convertí en una death skyte – dijo levantándose un poco –

Mataste a la reina de las brujas? – pregunto kid sorprendido –

Ella estaba débil – dijo levantándose – vamos a preparar algo – dijo mientras caminaba –

Espera la cocina es para el otro lado – dijo mientras iba detrás de ella y al final llegaron a la cocina – ven aca – dijo kid cargándola por la cintura y sentándola en el mesón de mármol frente a el – quieres vino? – pregunto sacando una botella –

Esta bien – dijo mientras veía como kid servía el vino en las copas –

Aquí tienes – dijo entregándole la copa – veré que puedo preparar – dijo abriendo el refrigerador – puedo hacer pollo al horno – dijo el chico sacando algunos ingredientes y los puso en una bandeja y los metió en el horno – hay que dejarlo un rato – dijo caminando hacia maka –

Kid estas muy alto – dijo subiendo su brazo hasta marcar la altura de kid – y además muy apuesto – dijo notando que kid había cambiado un poco –

Y yo que puedo decir eres una top model – dijo kid abrazándola y dándole un dulce beso – oh…extrañaba tanto esos labios – dijo mientras tomaba un poco de vino –

Yo igual – dijo toman de la copa – oye que hay de ti? Porque te comprometiste – pregunto un poco curiosa –

Es solo que… - dijo pero antes de poder terminar se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir –

Que paso? – pregunto inocentemente la chica –

Yo…- maka lo interrumpió –

Te acostaste con ella – dijo cortante tomando un poco de vino –

Si – contesto muy arrepentido –

No me importa total…creías que yo estaba muerta – dijo bajándose del mesón –

Maka, lo siento mucho pero caí en la soledad y… - dijo abrazando a maka por la espalda – seguro que tu… - no pudo terminar porque maka lo callo con un dedo –

Yo no, nunca y jamás con alguien más que tu – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y sentándose de nuevo –

Maka…lo siento, en serio – dijo con la mirada baja –

No, no importa – dijo mientras tambaleaban sus piernas y negaba con su cabeza –

Oye calmate – dijo kid sujetando el rostro de maka – estas roja, ¿tendrás fiebre? – Dijo juntando su frente con la de la chica – o tal vez…tomaste demasiado – dijo dándose cuenta de que maka se estaba tambaleando –

Lo siento – dijo maka levantándose pero se cayó y termino en el pecho de kid pero sin que este se cayera –

Tranquila, te tengo – dijo cargándola y dejándola en el sofá, cayendo sobre ella – oh! Lo siento –dijo intentando levantarse pero maka lo detuvo –

Kid…yo te amo – dijo de una forma muy linda –

Lo siento maka…no puedo hacerte eso –dijo levantándose y dejando a maka acostada – seria aprovecharme de ti y no quiero – dijo dándole un beso en la frente – iré a buscar la comida – dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina y organizando toda la comida pero cuando volvió se dio cuenta de que maka se había quedado dormida –

Camino hasta el sofá y dejo la comida en la mesa de té, y allí estaba una botella de tequila por la mitad, así que por eso estaba tan cariñosa…se sentó en el suelo junto al sofá donde maka se encontraba dormida observando lo hermosa y pacifica que se veía, sus mejillas tintadas de rojo la hacían parecer esa dulce chica de quince años de edad, se levanto y se puso encima de ella sin tocarla, le beso la frente y cuando iba a pasar a su cuello…se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por el instinto y se levanto, cargo a maka en forma de novia y la llevo al segundo piso donde estaban los dormitorios, la dejo en la cama y se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando un rayo alumbro el cielo y el sonido despertó de golpe a la joven, vio como se tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos con tanta fuerza como pudo…

¡kid no te vayas por favor! – corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza– tengo miedo

Tranquila yo te protegeré – contesto el acariciando su cabello y hundiendo su cara en el –

No tengo miedo por mí, sino por ti- dijo ella mientras las lagrimas empezaban a aparecer en sus ojos –

Mientras estés a mi lado no dejare que mi vida sea tomada tan fácilmente además ¿Quién crees que soy? – dijo con cierto tono burlón - ¿volvemos a la cama? –dijo cargándola –

No me trates como una inútil – dijo enfadada –

Te trato como alguien que bebió de más, cariño – dijo con el mismo tono burlón –

Ya estoy bien – dijo la chica al tocar la cama –

Como tú digas – dijo kid trayéndola contra su pecho –

Quiero verte a los ojos – dijo maka alejándose un poco

Si eso quieres – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se deslizaba hacia el rostro de la chica, ella lo tomo de las manos y así quedaron mirándose el uno al otro hasta que el sueño amenazo de nuevo a maka –

Sabes kid…algún día me gustaría tener hijos, así mi lista de personas queridas aumentaría – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos –

Lo mismo deseo yo – dijo dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándola contra si, no dejaría que se la quitasen otra vez así tuviera que renunciar a todo con tal de estar a su lado, lo haría sin ningún problema –

* * *

><p><strong> se que fue un poco mas corto de lo normal (y muchisimo mas cursi ¬¬) pero entiendanme<strong>

**los leo en los reviews chaito -w-**


	11. del amor al odio?

**gomene por la espera es que mi mente no funciona bien cuando mi autoestima baja tanto (si soy muy muy insegura u-u) pero bueno a ocultar a ocultar todo detas de mi sonrisa si esta - :D (?) **

**YA, ya hagan lo suyo a leer -w-...**

* * *

><p>Maka abrió los ojos poco a poco cuando la luz del sol le dio directamente en los ojos, tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, más agudo que cualquier otro que haya tenido en toda su vida, observo su alrededor y no reconoció donde se encontraba por lo que empezó a preocuparse, se puso de pie aunque le costó un poco. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación un olor dulce se apodero de su olfato<p>

Panqueques? - dijo para si misma mientras bajaba las escaleras con cuidado llegando al living desde donde se podía ver la cocina – kid? – dijo acercándose –

Oh despertaste – dijo kid dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y caminando hacia maka – dormiste bien? – pregunto dándole un beso en la frente y tomándola de la cintura –

Uhm tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible – dijo ella sujetándose la cabeza –

Buscare unas pastillas – dijo kid buscando las pastillas y un vaso de agua – a ver si no tomas tanto – dijo suspirando mientras entregaba las pastillas a maka, esta se sonrojo muchísimo lo que le pareció súper tierno – ademas tuve que dormir contigo por si acaso – eso fue todo maka escupió el agua de golpe – ah lo siento –

Co-como? – pregunto ella mientras se limpiaba la cara –

Tranquila vamos a comer – dijo mientras ambos se sentaban a comer –

Um esta delicioso – dijo maka mientras tragaba – has mejorado – dijo con una dulce sonrisa que hizo que kid recordara los viejos tiempos –

Maka tengo que ir a trabajar pero dentro de un momento vendrán unos tipos de seguridad para vigilar, solucionare todo esto asi que no te preocupes – dijo kid mientras se ponía de pie –

Eh kid lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer tengo que…- intento decir maka pero kid la interrumpió –

Maka! – casi grito kid – maka…lo siento pero es que – dijo dándose cuenta de que le había gritado – quiero que estes protegida y no quiero que te hagan daño –

Y piensas tener encerrada aquí hasta que… - dijo para que kid siguiera la oración –

No estás encerrada – dijo pero la mirada de maka le hizo dudar – ah ¿quieres venir conmigo? Pero no dejare que andes por allí tu sola –

Esta bien – dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora – solo quiero estar a tu lado – dijo maka alzándose sobre el meson y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla – ah por cierto puedo cuidar de mi misma – dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando mientras se recogía el pelo – voy a darme una ducha –

Maka ya habia salido del baño y kid tuvo que prestarle una chamarra de "green day" negra con letras en rojo y unos jean que le quedaban enormes pero maka se las apaño y los corto dejándolos como unos short de jean, se puso un cinturón y unas converse negras de kid…

Para ser mi ropa te ves muy bien – dijo kid mientras caminaban al auto – en el auto hay una gorra y unos lentes de sol así no te reconocerán ademas… - intento decir pero la joven lo interrumpió –

Kid, tranquilo a ti mismo te costo recononocerme así que difícilmente podrán los otros – dijo mientras terminaba de hacer una trenza francesa con su cabello – será lindo verlos de nuevo a todos - dijo con una sonrisa melancólica formada en su delicado rostro –

Espera un momento – dijo parándose frente a ella cerrándole el paso – el moretón – dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente el ojo de la chica, en ese momento una luz dorada salió de su mano y en menos de un segundo el moretón desapareció – listo – anuncio –

Oh gracias – dijo maka mientras subía al auto –

Kid la imito y encendió el auto rumbo al shibusen sin quitar los ojos del camino tomo el volante con una mano y con la otra busco la pequeña mano de maka, antes sus manos eran tan solo un poco mas grandes que las de ella pero después de 3 años separados se dio cuenta de que habían cambiado físicamente, ahora él era mucho más alto, maka encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos y su mentón ella era simplemente perfecta…

Ocurre algo? – pregunto la chica notando como kid había apretado mas su mano –

Nada, es solo que no puedo creer como el bastardo de justin pudo ponerte una mano encima…hombres como el no deberían… - fue interrumpido –

Tranquilo ya llegara mi hora de devolver las cosas – dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa mientras tomaba con ambas manos la mano que kid le habia acercado –

Por que es tan importante que todos crean que estas muerta? – pregunto el viendo de reojo a la chica –

Porque si ella se llega a enterar me temo que dañe a mis personas queridas – respondió ella con un tono de voz enigmático –

Ella? – insistió el chico –

Oh mira llegamos – dijo la chica sin prestar atención, hace mucho, mucho que no se sentía tan feliz –

Kid al verla así no pudo evitar sonreír y dejando a un lado todas sus preguntas siguio a la chica por los pasillos de su antigua escuela, su sonrisa crecía a cada paso y ahora perecía una niña de 5 años en una dulcería o algo por el estilo…

Maka tengo que ir a dar las clases, si quieres dar una vuelta bien pero no salgas de shibusen – dijo kid mientras se acercaba a ella y le da un dulce y leve beso en la frente – cuidate ¿vale?

Entendido – respondía ella ya fastidiada por la sobreprotección que ejercía kid – puedo cuidarme sola ¿sabes? – dijo levantado la vista para poder verlo a los ojos –

No recuerdo que eso te importara hace 3 años – susurro kid a su oído antes de empezar a caminar – nos vemos al almuerzo – dijo mientras entraba en una de las tantas aulas –

Ahora maka estaba sola…y aburrida

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo solo admirando cada una de las cosas que le hacían recordar a su niñez, a su infancia, sin darse cuenta se encontró en el patio trasero del shibusen el sol era tan radiante que le dio directo en los ojos haciendo que los cerrara rápidamente…

Oye tu! –dijo una voz a su espalda por lo que se giro – no deberías ir a clases? – se dio cuenta de que la voz provenía de un hombre casi tan alto como kid, de cabellera blanca y ojos rubi de inmediato lo reconoció si se echo un poco para atrás – ma-maka? – pregunto el chico totalmente atónito como si hubiese visto a un fantasma –

Oh que pasa que todos me confunden con esa tal maka? – dijo ella tratando de parecer indignada – mi nombre es mika, mi-ka – reformo ella con un ligero suspiro mientras intentaba salir de la escena –

Oh ya veo – esas palabras hicieron que la joven prestara atención – es solo que me recuerdas a alguien que fue muy importante para mí – dijo este pareciendo realmente deprimido – le hice algo muy malo y…nunca pude disculparme

Esas palabras tocaron el corazón de maka, ella sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad podía ver su alma y estaba siendo totalmente sincero…

Estoy segura de que te perdona – dijo la chica mientras se le ponía en frente – soul eater Evans… - fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo dejando al chico totalmente confundido –

Corrió hasta el baño de niñas donde se detuvo a tomar aire y lavarse la cara, justo cuando se vio en el espejo una chica se apareció detrás de ella, una rubia de ojos avellana y un poco morena, se pego un susto por la impresión pero supo disimularlo y solo sonrió a lo que la otra chica solo contesto con una revirada de ojos pero luego hablo…

Tu eres esa chica, la del baile – dijo ella mientras la veía de reojo – tuviste una cita con mi novio y casualmente no apareció por su mansión esa noche – dijo esta vez poniéndosele de frente – podrías explicarme que paso? – Dijo esta con una sonrisa hipócrita y que inspiraba un poco de miedo –

Solo me ayudo a escapar de un ex novio obsesivo – respondió maka como si nada mientras secaba su cara –

La otra chica no pudo contener un gruñido al darse cuenta lo linda e inteligente que era esa chica pero si quería quitarle a su prometido estaba muy equivocada…a ella nadie le ganaba

No eres rubia natural, usas lentillas y al parecer tienes cierta operaciones estéticas ¿no es así grecia? – pregunto maka curiosamente mientras dirigía mirada hacia dicha joven – al parecer eres caprichosa, egoísta y altanera – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta – créeme no tengo intenciones de quitarte nada – dijo mientras salía tranquilamente del baño – no se puede perder lo que nunca se tuvo...

Pero que demonios? – penso grecia mientras toda su furia se acumulaba – como se atreve…bicho raro – dijo con gran indignación –

Ya casi llegaba la hora del almuerzo y kid empezaba a contar los minutos para poder salir después de pensalo decidió que se tomaria la tarde libre para pasear con maka, tan pronto el timbre toco salió como un rayo en busca de la chica pero no encontró a nadie mas que a…

Kid! – grito alegremente la rubia –

Grecia? Que haces aquí? – respondió con desgano –

Solo averiguaba algunas cosas – dijo con una mirada que demostraba sus intenciones – si quieres podemos ir a pasar un buen rato?

No, de hecho quería hablar contigo – dijo el mientras se quitaba de encima a la molesta chica – esto se acabo, nuestro compromiso se disuelve, no quiero saber mas nada de ti – dijo mientras se alejaba caminando – lo siento pero bien sabes que yo nunca sentí nada por ti –

Esto no se quedara asi death the kid, te juro que esto lo sabrá tu padre y todo el mundo, nadie rompe con grecia , nadie! – grito desesperada la chica –

Pues yo si y puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana – dijo kid mientras salía al patio trasero – hasta que te encuentro – dijo sonriente sentándose al lado de cierta chica que lo llevaba loco –

Veo que no se lo tomo nada bien – dijo ella mientras toda felicidad abandonaba su rostro –

Maka debes entender…lo único que importa eres tu, tu eres mi mundo no me interesa nadie mas – dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazando tal vez con demasiada fuerza a la joven –que te parece si salimos un rato?

Tengo que recuperar mi auto – dijo mientras levantaba la vista hacia los ojos de kid – hay…algo muy importante en las maletas que estaban en ese auto – dijo mientras poco a poco su voz se hacia mas débil –

Seguramente una grúa lo llevo a un estacionamiento, hay que ir - dijo mientras ayudaba a maka a ponerse de pie –

Una media hora después ya habían llegado al estacionamiento y se encontraban buscando el auto y debía a que el lugar era bastante grande se tuvieron que separar para poder encontrar el auto mas rápido…

Maka perecia haber visto su auto a la distancia por lo que salió corriendo pero choco con alguien y cayo al suelo sentada…

Ah lo siento estaba… - cuando levanto la vista no podía creer lo que veía ¿se podía tener tan mala suerte? – justin… - dijo un poco ahogada –

Oh maka gracias a dios que te encuentro, pensé que te habían secuestrado o algo asi – dijo este agachándose al nivel de la chica y tomandola de la barbilla – te extrañe muchísimo –dijo mientras poco a poco la hacia acercar su rostro – no vas a decir nada?

Maldito – dijo maka y en ese mismo momento las filosas hojas de cristal aparecieron en sus antebrazos y tobillo, rápidamente se libero y lanzo una patada que solo hizo que justin pudiera sujetarla y luego mandarla hacia atrás estampándose contra un carro fuertemente –

Vamos maka no quiero tener que hacer esto – dijo justin mientras se acercaba lentamente a maka pero algo lo detuvo, fue el poder de un shinigami ni mas ni menos, aun sin pistolas kid habia aprendido a usar sus propios poderes –

Kid hizo que un auto se levantara y luego se abalanzara contra justin pero este lo esquivo y se acerco con una velocidad sobrehumana y en menos de un minuto sintió como una hoja atravezo la parte baja de su estomago a la ves que múltiples agujas hacían raguñones en todo su cuerpo entonces en el momento en que toco el suelo…

Kid…no! – escucho gritar a la chica mientras veía como justin iba de nuevo contra ella –

Mierda – penso, uso las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y visualizo cada órgano y huesos de justin estendio su brazo y retrajo su mano lentamente, justin lanzo un grito desagradable, se oía como sus huesos crujían y este cayo al suelo para luego desaparecer –

Maka se puso de pie rápidamente para ir a auxiliar a kid , cuando llego este se encontraba de pie y un portal violeta en frente de el…

Vayamos, no me quedan casi fuerzas – dijo mientras ambos entraban en el portal y aparecían en medio de la cabaña –

Kid comino con mucho esfuerzo hacia el sillón donde se preparo para lo que pasaría después…la curación era aun mas dolorosa que la herida, vio como maka ya se acercaba con unas gasas, agua, y pañuelos. Ella sabia que no podía hacer nada por el mas que ver como sus heridas se recuperaban por si solas…

Kid quieres que… - dijo maka enrollando un pañuelo en forma de mordaza, kid solo asintió y en lo que la chica puso el pañuelo kid lo murdio con todas sus fuerzas – ven aquí – dijo dulcemente mientras se levantaba del piso y abrazaba con toda su fuerza a el chico, sintió como la sangre empezaba a bañar toda su ropa

kid correspondió al abrazo con aun más fuerza, abrazándose al pecho de la joven que era a la altura que quedaba sentado y ella de pie, la sostenía con tanta fuerza que podía oir claramente los latidos de su corazón que al contrario de los suyos, eran lentos y al compas como si tratase de calmar al suyo, se dio cuenta de que por la fuerza del abrazo a maka le empezaba a faltar el aire pero cuando se propuso separarse ella solo lo llevo con más fuerza contra su pecho…

Tranquilo estoy contigo – dijo delicadamente la chica mientras acariciaba el cabello del chico con suavidad tratando de calmarlo, no le importaba el daño que le hiciera solo quería que el dolor de kid pasase lo más rápido posible, no importaba lo muy culpable que se sintiera no debía dejar que eso la afectara, lo único que importaba era kid…- desmáyate, por favor desmáyate…- pedía en su mente con todas sus fuerzas para que así el chico no sufriera tanto dolor -

Kid solo pudo contener los horribles dolores mordiendo con fuerza la mordaza y aferrándose a maka con toda su fuerza, vio como la ropa y todo el cuerpo de ella estaba manchado de su sangre lo que hizo que su dolor se intensificara hasta dejarlo inconsciente rápidamente…

Maka dio un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió como el peso de kid caía sobre ella dándole a entender que había perdido la conciencia, lo sujeto como pudo y lo recostó en el sofá, se puso de pie y salió corriendo a buscar ropa nueva, algo que sirviera para desinfectar sus heridas y algunas vendas mas, cuando tubo todo junto bajo rápidamente volvió junto a kid, mientras limpiaba cada uno de los rasguños observaba curiosa como cada uno de ellos desaparecía en el acto como por arte de magia pero la herida que tenía en el costado del abdomen tardaba muchísimo más y no había nada que pudiera hacer con una herida tan grande…

Menos mal eres inmortal…- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto al sillón y posaba la cabeza justo frente a la de kid – me moriría si mueres…

Cuando kid despertó de lo primero que se percato fue de que habían cambia su camisa que ya no tenía ni un rastro de sangre, su dolor había desaparecido y ya era de noche…

Cuando se puso de pie oyó como a su espalda la puerta se abria, cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver a una persona parecía ser un hombre por su ropa pero cuando se quito la capucha de la sudadera dejo ver su rostro…

Oh kid despertaste – dijo maka dejando caer una maleta al suelo y salió corriendo en dirección a kid y lo abrazo pero kid la aparto lo que la extraño mucho y levanto la vista para verlo a la cara pero parecía algo…enfadado – q-que pasa? – pregunto un poco incomoda por como kid la sostenía de los hombros –

Saliste sola? – pregunto muy preocupado –

Si solo fui… - dijo apuntando afuera para que kid viera el auto pero fue interrumpida –

Estas loca, pudo haberte llevado de nuevo! – grito histerico en la cara de la pobre chica – pudo haberte matado! – repuso totalmente desconcertado por el tonto acto de la chica –

Solo quería… - dijo con voz partida la chica –

Solo querías que? Hacerme enojar, preocuparme? – eso fue todo maka se arto de que le gritara y se safo de su agarre dejando caer algo de su bolsillo –

Eres un idiota! – grito con lagrimas a punto de salir, corrió hasta el segundo piso entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que la pared vibro – te odio! – grito, un grito tan grave que llego hasta el primer piso asiendo que a kid le diera un salto el corazón… -

* * *

><p><strong>bueno...a que los deje picados owo, espero les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews...<strong>

**recuerden una mente creativa,vive en un cuerpo con gran auto estima**

**!y sus reviews me ayudan! (maka me esta mirando feo ¬¬)**


	12. solo nosotros dos?

**mochi mochi :D he aqui por fin el capitulo 12, me costo mucho saber como seguirlo**

**pero aquí esta, espero que les guste ^^**

**a leer!**

* * *

><p>Eres un idiota! – grito con lagrimas a punto de salir, corrió hasta el segundo piso entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que la pared vibro – te odio! – grito, un grito tan grave que llego hasta el primer piso asiendo que a kid le diera un salto el corazón… -<p>

...

Kid se dispuso a seguirla pero vio un brillo en el suelo y se acerco para ver de que se trataba, cuando sostuvo el objeto en sus manos su corazón se comprimió y se sintió culpable por haberle gritado a maka…

El anillo…- dijo para si mismo mientras se ponía de pie –ah de verdad soy un idiota..

Camino hacia la habitación y antes de poder intentar abrir la puerta ya podía oír el llanto de la chica, se le rompió el corazón de tristeza y culpa a la vez, cuando inento abrir la puerta se dio de cuenta que esta estaba cerrada con seguro…

Maka abre por favor – dijo no tan alto porque sabía que la chica estaba sentada al otro lado de la puerta –

Para que? Para que me grites? No gracias estoy bien sola! – medio grito entre llantos la castaña –

Por favor, se que fui un tonto y lo siento – dijo agachándose hasta la altura a la que creía estaba la chica – por favor perdóname solo estaba muy preocupado, solo pensar lo que hubiese podido pasar…me hubiese muerto si algo te hubiese vuelto a pasar –

Maka del otro lado de la puerta la abrió a medias solo para ver un poco al chico…

Así me siento yo siempre que te lastimas – dijo aun sosteniendo la manilla de la puerta –

Procurare que no vuelva a pasar pero solo si prometes no volver a ponerte en ese riesgo – dijo mientras por el poco espacio metía su mano para acariciar el rostro de la chica – no quiero que nada malo te pase, es decir, ya has pasado por demasiado… - dijo con un rostro triste –

Lo siento, no puedo prometerte eso –dijo causando que el chico la viera directamente – mientras lo que esté en riesgo sea algo importante para mi…arriesgare mi vida – dijo terminando de abrir la puerta encontrándose sentada justo delante de kid –

Supongo que no puedo contra eso – dijo kid acariciando el cabello de la chica mientras mostraba una sonrisa cansada pero sin embargo encantadora – ahora ven quiero enseñarte – dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a pararse –

Ah donde? – pregunto la chica tomada de la mano con kid –

Ya verás… - fue la única respuesta –

Salieron de la casa y caminaron un poco dentro del bosque, cerca de un árbol caído parecía habe un lago, kid le dijo a maka que se sentara y fue a la orilla agitando los brazos lo que provoco una pequeña risa de su compañera para luego ser remplazada por un rostro lleno de asombro…luciérnagas, cientos y cientos de ella adornando la noche y volando sobre el agua, maka no puso resistir ponerse de pie y correr hasta donde se encontraba kid para ver mejor la escena, era hermoso…

Sabía que te gustaría – dijo el chico brezándola por la espalda y apoyando su mentón en el cabello de ella –

Has visto muchas cosas hermosas en tu vida – dijo maka sin dejar de ver el precioso panorama con una cara de total felicidad –

Nada más hermoso que tu – dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo – por eso quisiera preguntar por segunda vez – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la joven y ponía el anillo en su dedo – te casarías conmigo? – dijo con una voz y sonrisa irresistibles –

Eh? – Parecía que maka había entrado en shock pero se repuso rápidamente – no deberías estar arrodillado? – al decir esto kid inmediatamente se puso de rodillas – bien entonces si – dijo mientras se arrodillaba y le daba un tierno y dulce beso en los labios haciendo que ambos cayeran a la grama – te amo, te amo tanto – dijo maka moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como loca –

Yo también y no sabes cuánto – dijo kid mientras la sostenía contra su pecho pero sintió como maka se deslizaba para quedar acostada a su lado – pasa algo? – pregunto abrazandola –

No es nada…es solo que este anillo me trae muchos recuerdos – dijo mientras veía el precioso anillo – y no del todo buenos…

Ya veo – dijo kid cerrando los ojos por un momento y los abrió cuando sintió que maka se ponía de pie – que haces? – dijo pero se quedo corto pues ya maka estaba lanzando el anillo con mucha fuerza hacia el lago –

Entierro mis malos recuerdos – dijo volteándose sobre sus talones y mostrando una de sus mas lindas sonrisas –

Kid camino hasta ella y no pudo hacer más que agachase y darle un beso, que se alargo tanto que se separaron por falta de aire, maka jadeaba por el sobre paso por lo que kid empezó a preocuparse…

Estas bien? – dijo trayéndola hacia su pecho –

Estoy bien, no me trates como a una niña – dijo maka haciendo pucheros –

Entonces no seré gentil – dijo con una sonrisa pervertida mientras la levantaba del suelo –

Ah no desperté tu lado pervertido – dijo fingiendo estar asustado –

Si, asi es – dijo kid riendo a carcajadas –

Kid tengo sueño –dijo maka ya dejando el juego –

Como usted mande – dijo cargándola en forma de novia de regreso a la cabaña –

e-eso no era necesario – dijo la joven mientras kid la dejaba en el suelo –

Pero si que fue satisfactorio – dijo kid mientras se dirigían a la habitación –

Quiero darme un baño – dijo mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio –

Encantando de acompañarte – dijo con entusiasmo kid –

Ni se te ocurra – respondió maka con una mirada asesina – oh mi maleta se quedo abajo ¿puedes bajar a buscarla? –

Claro – dijo kid mientras salía del dormitorio –

Maka tomo unas toallas y se metió en el baño, se quito la ropa y se metió a la bañera que era bastante grande

El agua esta hirviendo lo que le vino de maravilla a la piel de la chica pues estaba haciendo mucho frío, cerro los ojos un momento para descansar un rato pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a kid con la maleta

Aquí esta tu ropa - dijo dejando la maleta al lado de la bañera - como está el agua? - pregunto como si nada -

Es-esta deliciosa pero ya lo sabrás cuando sea tu turno - dijo ocultando el rostro y sus mejillas carmesí en la espuma -

Uh...en ese caso - dijo quitándose la camisa -

De inmediato maka cerró los ojos y sintió como kid se metía en la bañera...

Tranquila abre los ojos - dijo kid mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica entre ambas manos, la chica le hizo caso con un poco de miedo solo para encontrar a kid justo delante de ella Con los jean aun puestos y con las piernas abiertas para darle espacio a su pequeño cuerpo - no soy un pervertido a tal punto - dijo con una sonrisa - ven aquí dijo trayéndola con delicadeza hacia el dejando que descansara la espalda de su pecho y haciéndole quedar entre sus piernas abrazándola por los hombros -

Cuando te volviste tan loco? - pregunto aun roja la chica -

Cuando me di cuenta de que te tenia - dijo presionándola mucho mas contra si –

eh...kid yo si estoy desnuda ¿Lo olvidas? - dijo mientras su rostro se acentuaba en un color rojo muy pronunciado -

Lo siento pero no pude contenerme - dijo con una sonrisa - te prometo que no haré nada malo - dijo mientras le deba un beso en el cabello -

Ya estás haciendo algo malo! - le grito la chica muy avergonzada -

Oh vamos solo un ratito mas - dijo mientras frotaba su cabeza contra la mejilla de la chica - Además esta asiendo frío si salgo ahora puedo pescar un resfriado y eso no te haría feliz, así que porque no mejor disfrutas el momento - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla -

No sé cómo siquiera podre lavar mi cabello – dijo la chica mientras emitía un sonoro suspiro –

Eres cruel – dijo kid en un tono tan bajo que maka apenas y escucho –

Que dijiste? – pregunto maka sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar -

Eres cruel – repitió mientras hundía el rostro en la espalda de la castaña - haciéndome creer que estabas muerta y luego pretendiendo que podría estar un minuto sin ti…eres cruel

Tú sabes muy bien los motivos y ¿en verdad piensas estar todo el día pegado a mí? – dijo maka nerviosamente por el repentino aliento helado que sentía en la espalda - k-kid? – dijo mientras intentaba ver que hacia kid y que estaba muy callado –

Quiero quedarme así…para siempre – dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de maka –

¿Te refieres a estar en una tina con los jean puestos?...claro tiene su atractivo sin mencionar tanta lógica – dijo maka sarcásticamente intentando hacer reír un poco al joven lo cual parece haber funcionado pues este le ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas -

Me refiero a estar a tu lado y saber que nada malo puede pasar…mientras estemos juntos – dijo con la sonrisa aun en su rostro –

Por cierto ¿Cómo están tus heridas? – pregunto maka de la nada haciendo que kid se separada para poder ver la cicatriz que ahora tenía en su abdomen –

Parece que ya sano – respondió sin más –

De todas formas cuando salgamos la vendare – dijo maka mientras lavaba su largo cabello castaño de un tono chocolate – no queremos que se infecte

Como tu digas – dijo kid mientras la ayudaba a lavar su cabello –

Cuando termino de bañarse ordeno a kid taparse los ojos para poder salir de la bañera, una vez fuera del baño se puso un camisón azul celeste y se recostó en la cama a la espera de que kid saliera del baño.

Con su cabello aun empapado y desordenado se quedo profundamente dormida…

Mientras tanto…

Quien hoza perturbar la tranquilidad del castillo de las brujas? – pregunto una voz femenina proveniente de una silla bastante grande que parecía un trono de color rojo –

Tengo noticias que pueden interesarle…sobre aquella chica que mato a su madre – dijo una figura cuyo rostro era ocultado por una capucha negra –

No hay nada que hablar la mate…una muerte lenta y dolorosa – dijo la voz tenebrosa mientras una siniestra sonrisa se formaba en su juvenil rostro –

Puedo asegurarle que ese no es el caso – dijo la figura encapuchada mientras le entregaba lo que parecían ser unas fotografías en las que se observaba a maka –

Esa desgraciada! – grito furiosa – bueno al menos ahora puedo hacerla sufrir aun mas, je ya me imagino su linda carita de muñeca sufriendo…

Así que la asesinara? – pregunto el hombre –

No será aun peor…créeme – dijo mientras reía macabramente –

Maka despertó por un agudo dolor en el pecho, un mal presentimiento, una presencia maligna invadió la habitación por un momento, la chica se llevo la mano al pecho tratan de calmarse y de repente se sintió desesperada solo quería saber en donde se encontraba kid, por lo que rápidamente se sentó en la cama y para su alivio vio a kid quien se estaba secando en cabello con una toalla, al verlo maka simplemente se sintió invadida por la felicidad por lo que simplemente se le lanzo encima.

Kid! Kiddo! Kiddo-kun~ - dijo felizmente mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y restregaba energéticamente su rostro por la misma –

Eh? Maka que con ese cambio tan de repente? – dijo este con una atractiva sonrisa en su rostro – estas bien?

Claro que si solo… - intento decir un poco sonrojada pero kid la callo con un dulce beso en los labios –

Me gusto eso de "kiddo-kun" – dijo el azabache con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba el rostro de la castaña que se encontraba rojo como un tomate – deberías secar tu cabello – dijo mientras agarraba una toalla y empezaba a secar el largo cabello de la chica – así que me hiciste caso…

Eh? A que te refieres? – pregunto la joven mientras quitaba la toalla de su cabeza para poder ver a kid –

Tu cabello lo dejaste crecer – dijo el tomando uno de los largos mechones y besándolo –

Te gusta? Es decir…no es rubio – dijo maka un poco insegura –

Maka…aunque tuvieras el pelo verde me encantarías – dijo él mientras reía por la reacción enojada de la ojiverde – te amo y eso no cambiaría por nada – dijo acercando lentamente su rostro al de la chica mientras lo tomaba con ambas manos haciendo que ambos quedaron sentado uno frente al otro en la enorme cama – te amo…- dijo mientras juntaban sus labios en una tierno y largo beso cuando se separaron porque maka estaba sin aire – oh lo siento –

n-no, estoy bien – dijo entrecortadamente mientras las mejillas le ardían – dur-durmamos – dijo mientras se escondía debajo del cobertor –

espera un momento, tengo algo que decirte – dijo mientras le quitaba la sabana pero se encontró con una maka totalmente dormida en una escena que provocaba comérsela a besos se veía tan hermosa que sería un desperdicio despertarla por lo que lo único que hizo fue acostarse a su lado abrazándola y apoyando su frente en la de ella, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento a menta chocar contra su rostro – te amo… - fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormido –

* * *

><p><strong>bueno eso es todo por ahora espero les haya gustado<strong>

**que sera eso que kid tenia que decirle a maka?...ni yo misma lo se aun ^^u**


	13. felicidad?

**mochi mochi, disculpen la tardanza pero estaba de viaje ^^U**

**no tengo mucho que decir solo que disfruten el capitulo **

**lo termine a las 4 am asi que si tiene errores ortográficos discúlpenme (igual con los capítulos anteriores)**

**bueno a leer! **

* * *

><p>a la mañana siguiente…<p>

kid se encontraba cambiando su pantalón en la habitación cuando sintió que una almohada se estampaba contra su espalda…

Ponte algo de ropa! – Grito maka totalmente roja pues kid se encontraba sin camisa y en bóxer – me despierto y lo primero que ver es tan…sexy – dijo mientras reía pero estaba muy roja –

Que puedo decir yo – dijo él mientras se abrochaba el jean – eres hermosa – dijo subiendo a la cama, colocándose encima de la chica y dándole un beso en la frente – tengo que salir un momento pero luego me gustaría llevarte un rato a la playa – dijo poniéndose de pie y colocándose la capa negra que solía usar para las misiones – está bien si te dejo sola?

Aunque dijiste que no te apartarías de mi lado – dijo maka casi inaudible mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza –

Dijiste algo? – pregunto kid girándose para verla –

No nada que te vaya bien en tu trabajo – dijo ella levantando la cabeza dejando ver una linda sonrisa – ya anda mientras más rápido termines más rápido iremos a la playa – termino mientras se ponía de pie, se acercaba al chico y veía como un portal se abría – cuídate – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, el pelinegro sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras entraba en el portal el cual se cerró al instante – será mejor que me apure –dijo mientras se acercaba a la maleta y empezaba a sacar la ropa y ponerla en el ropero –

Maka se encontraba en el cementerio visitando, bueno…su propia tumba, estaba tumbada en el césped frente a la cruz que tenia grabado su propio nombre, unos lirios blancos descansaban en su regazo pues pensó que ese era el tipo que le hubiese gustado decorase su tumba…

Oye quien eres? – pregunto una voz a su espalda y cuando se voltio pudo ver la cara de asombro del pelirojo –

m-maka? – pregunto spirit tan blanco como un papel –

oh no, no, yo solo soy una vieja amiga – dijo ella poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo la tierra de su vestido negro – la verdad es que hace poco me entere…

ya veo – dijo interrumpiéndola – pero eres muy parecida – dijo el hombre mientras la observaba mejor – incluso las pecas… - dejando las palabras en el aire – no digas mentiras…

Nunca me han gustado las mentiras – dijo ella con la cabeza gacha y con una gran tristeza –

Maka! – grito el hombre abrazándola – porque? Porque hiciste esto? – dijo con voz quebrada – no sabes cómo me puse cuando me entere de que…

Alo? – dijo maka atendiendo su celular el cual había interrumpido las palabrerías de su padre – oye pero…no te preocupes…voy de regreso – dijo después de colgar – lo siento me tengo que ir – dijo soltándose y empezando a correr en dirección a su auto – no le digas a nadie! – le grito antes de montarse en el auto –

Kid estaba caminando de un lado al otro parecía que le iba a abrir un hueco al piso con un semblante bastante preocupado y serio…

Lo siento! Lo siento! – dijo energéticamente la chica llegando por fin saltando en un pie mientras se quitaba los tacones y el vestido quedándose en ropa interior mientras corria hacia la habitación – me daré prisa!

Esta chica – dijo kid negando con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa, cuando se voltio pudo ver a maka bajando por las escaleras con un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes, corto, unos tacones de cuña blancos que se amaraban y una cinta blanca en su cabello – maka te ves hermosa – dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella –

Oh yo creí que era "esta chica" – dijo ella con un tono de broma –

Vamos maka, o no llegaremos – dijo el mientras la tomaba de la mano y no pudo aguantar una sonrisa cuando vio que maka aun con cosas tan simples se sonrojaba – todavía te sonrojas por cosas como estas? Que linda –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de el –

c-cállate – dijo maka aun mas roja –

está bien – dijo el chico mientras subían al auto – iremos en helicóptero a Miami – prendió el auto y arrancaron –

maka se encontraba recostando la cabeza en el regazo de kid mientras este le acariciaba la espalda al parecer maka había perdido practica y ahora se mareaba de nada y más en un helicóptero…

se te quito un poco el mareo? – Pregunto kid pero maka lo vio con cara de "que crees tu?" y se quedo callado – duerme un poco…

no…no creo poder – dijo a duras penas –

tranquila solo respira – dijo kid apartando unos mechones para poder ver el rotro de maka – no debemos tardar mucho –

porque no podíamos ir en auto – dijo intentando sentarse pero kid se lo impidió – o en el jet…

eso es porque el jet lo está usando grecia para propagar la noticia de que la engañe – kid se detuvo al ver que maka se tensaba – es decir no…

engañar? Osea que yo soy… - dijo con voz quebrada mas por tristeza que por nauseas –

No maka, yo siempre te he amado a ti – dijo abrazándola contra si – en todo caso tu serias la engañada

Je te quiero kid – dijo abrazándose al cuello del chico y quedando sentada en sus piernas – siempre sabes cómo ayudarme – dijo sujetándolo aun mas –

De hecho es todo lo contrario – le susurro al oído y luego le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla –

Kid…me siento muy mal – se quejo ella sin poder soportar más – no creo que soporte el regreso

No te preocupes podemos quedarnos a dormir en la finca – dijo el haciendo círculos en la espalda de la castaña –

Demonios, ¿Cuántas casas tienes? – pregunto un poco curiosa –

Bueno en esta hay caballos asi que eso la hace diferente a las demás – dijo el chico un poco ditraido –

Oh que genial! – dijo ella entusiasmada pero al moverse el malestar se incremento por lo que se recostó del pecho de kid –

Aguanta un poco – dijo dándole un beso en el cabello –

Te quiero – dijo con los ojos cerrados acomodándose entre los brazos del pelinegro

A qué viene tanto cariño? – pregunto el azabache intrigado –

A los caballos – dijo seriamente mientras cerraba sus ojos –

O ya veo –dijo este a carcajadas –

No te rías es en serio – dijo ella muy en serio –

Oh – fue todo lo que dijo el chico mientras toda muestra de felicidad se borraba de su rostro –

Quiero montar un caballo contigo – dijo con una sonrisa pero sin abrir los ojos mientras se acurraba –

No me des esos sustos – dijo el chico por fin pudiendo respirar -

Je pensé que eso ayudaría a mi malestar pero… - se quedo sin habla cuando sintió una fuerte arqueada –

Estas bien? – pregunto kid bastante preocupado –

No para nada – contesto lentamente maka –

Ya estamos por llegar – dijo el chico dándole un beso en la frente para tratar de aliviarla – lástima que no traje ningunas pastillas – dijo mientras veía como el helicóptero bajaba posándose sobre el enorme circulo con una H en el –

Por fin –fijo maka poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de kid y bajando de un salto del helicóptero – oh por fin suelo, dulce y adorado suelo – dijo dejándose caer en el pavimento –

Oh miren ya llegaron! – grito una voz femenina que hizo levantar la vista a la castaña para encontrase con tres personas que caminaban hacia ellos – oh así que está en tu no…via – dijo la chica detallando mas a la castaña –

Que paso tsubaki? – Pregunto su compañero apoyando su brazo alrededor del cuello de la pelinegro pero luego dirigió extrañado la vista hacia la chica en el piso – ma-maka?

Oh mika, así que eras tú – dijo el tercero en acercarse y al ver que la chica parecía un poco atónita prosigo – soy soul, el que conociste en el shibusen – dijo con una sonrisa de lado –

Oh que tanta soy por un momento… - dijo tsubaki negando con la cabeza al final – mejor vamos a… - otra frase sin terminar cuando se dio cuenta que la chica se había desmayado y ya kid estaba sujetándola –

Maka se levanto poco a poco pues aun estaba bastante débil, cuando logro sentarse vio que había estado durmiendo en una cama enorme y la habitación era aun mas grande y tenía una ventana enorme de donde se veía el sendero que llevaba al océano y el mismo…era sencillamente hermoso…

Te gusto? – dijo una voz masculina muy conocida que hizo que pegara un salto –

Kid! No me asustes asi! – dijo un poco molesta – por que los trajiste? – dijo mientras su rostro cambiaba a uno de tristeza –

Te prometí esto hace más de dos años, ¿no recuerdas? – Dijo el chico mientras abría sus brazos para un abrazo – creo que me merezco algo – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora –

Ya lo creo – dijo dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza y luego lo abrazo –

Y el golpe por qué? – pregunto kid riendo mientras aliviaba el dolor -

Pudiste habérmelo dicho – dijo separándose un poco para poder ver el rostro de kid –

Si te lo hubiese dicho no hubiese sido una sorpresa – dijo el dándole un beso en el cabello para luego soltarla – anda vístete iremos a la playa así que ponte un lindo bañador solo para mi – dijo con una sensual sonrisa –

n-no digas ese tipo de cosas! – grito ella totalmente avergonzada mientras corría hacia su maleta tomaba algunas cosas y entraba en el baño – espérame – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta-

kid se quedo sentado en la cama mientras veía hacia el mar realmente hace mucho tiempo que no salía de death city por lo que se sintió muy feliz además tenia a maka con él, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Eh…kid –escucho decir débilmente a maka –

Uhm? – cuando se volteo para verla se sorprendió un poco pues maka tenia puesto su bañador rojo con unos bolados en el pecho blancos y la parte de abajo parecía una pequeña falda también blanca pero eso no fue lo que lo asombro si no el hecho de que ella se sostenía la parte de arriba –

p-puedes ayudarme a amarrar esto – dijo ella completamente roja –

Claro – dijo él con una dulce sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la chica esta se dio la vuelta y kid se dispuso a amarrar la cinta –no deberías provocarme así – le susurro al oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda –

De que hablas solo te pedía ayu-ah! – dijo interrumpida por la sorpresa de que kid empezó a besar su cuello – no kid!

Que te molesta? – pregunto el joven empezando a besar su espalda –

n-nada pero… - se quedo sin seguir hablando –

maka? – dijo kid mientras veía como la castaña se alejaba de el – lo siento si te…

No importa – dijo ella sin siquiera verlo – como pensé no estoy preparada – dijo mientras se dirigía a su maleta, saco un vestido playero corto negro y se lo coloco –

Ven aquí – dijo el chico volviéndola a abrazar – no hare nada que tu no quieras – dijo dándole un beso en la frente – nunca te haría daño, te amo y siempre será así – dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios sin exagerar –

y-yo también te amo – dijo ella dándole otro pequeño beso en los labios –

bien entonces vamos a divertirnos un rato – dijo el azabache tomándola de la mano y guiándola atreves de la enorme casa, al salir le enseño los establo – te gustaría ir a la playa en caballo? – le pregunto, ella se limito a ascender con la cabeza, el la tomo de la cintura y la monto en un hermoso caballo negro para luego montarse el quedando con maka entre los brazos, tomo las riendas e hizo que el caballo empezara a tratar –

oh que divertido – dijo maka con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero aun asi se veía muy linda para kid quien estaba feliz de verla asi –

cuando llegaron pudieron ver a sus compañeros jugando voleibol y estos al darse cuenta de la presencia de la pareja se acercaron a ellos, kid ayudo a bajar a maka y dejo al caballo pastar…

veo que se divirtieron – dijo tsubaki con una sonrisa – ya estas bien? – le pregunto a maka –

s-si – respondió esta mientras se aferraba al brazo de kid por miedo a que la descubriesen y se molestaran con ella –

Quieren jugar? – pregunto soul mientras sostenía la pelota –

Claro pero…¿Dónde están liz y patty? – dijo kid mirando a todos lados –

Fueron a recoger caracoles y esas cosas – contesto black star mientras todos se dirigían a la cancha de voleibol – que les parece un chicos contra chicas?

Eso no es justo! – dijo kid haciendo que de inmediato maka se apartara de el –

Y eso por qué? – pregunto maka con una sonrisa finjida –

Ya sabes chicos, chicas – contesto soul –

Oh pero que machismo – dijo indignada tsubaki –

Vamos tsubaki enseñémosle estos tontos – dijo maka tomando la pelota y colocándose en el área de saque –

El resultado? 8 – 22, a favor de las chicas, con los ataques de maka y tsubaki como receptora eso fue bastante fácil…

Nee… kid ¿Por qué las dejaste ganar? – dijo susurro black star –

Siempre me gusta verla feliz – dijo el con una sonrisa un poco tonta –

Este ya se nos fue – le dijo soul a black de forma que kid no lo oyera –

Oye kid vamos a nadar – dijo haciéndole señas maka quien ya se había quitado su vestido dejando ver su delgado cuerpo –

Claro – grito kid mientras corría hacia ella aun con la playera pues, maka se tomo la molestia de quitársela y lanzarla a donde se encontraba la sombrilla y sus cosas – gracias por eso – dijo riendo un poco –

Nadaron un rato mientras soul y black star hacían carreras y se burlaban de lo acaramelada que parecía la pareja, tsubaki se encontraba en la orilla haciendo una fogata para hacer una parrilla…

Cuando salieron del agua maka echo su cabello para atrás haciéndola ver bastante linda pero kid se dio cuenta de que esta roja…

Maka estas muy roja – dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica pero solo causo una queja por parte de ella – ya veo, te insolaste un poco, vamos a sentarnos un rato bajo la sombrilla – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la sombra –

Estoy bien – dijo maka oponiéndose pero al ver como la miraba kid con preocupación no se pudo resistir y lo siguió, kid empezó a untarle protector solar como si fuera una tostada pero ella no se quejaba después de todo le encantaba saber que kid se preocupaba por ella –

Listo – dijo él mientras guardaba el bloqueador pero sintió un peso en su regazo apenas termino con eso – que pasa? – pregunto al ver a maka recostada en su regazo –

Nada solo estoy feliz – dijo ella cerrando los ojos un segundo mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa -

Maka tengo algo que decirte…podríamos dar un paseo – kid parecía algo triste lo que alerto a maka de lo que seguía –

Está bien…

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado, otra vez kid se quedo con que tenia que decirle a maka algo<strong>

**¿que sera?...lo sabran muy pronto**

**bueno bye los leo en los reviews ^^**


	14. niños?

**gomenasai! se que me tarde mucho pero entiendanme estaba ocupada con mi cumple, viajando y viendo**

**hetalia -w-. en verdad lo siento...bueno a leer**

* * *

><p>Llevaban como 45 minutos caminando a la orilla de la playa cuando kid se detuvo repentinomente haciendo que maka que estaba a centímetros detrás de el se estampara contra su espalda…<p>

Auch! Por que… - empezó enojada pero al ver el rostro entre serio y nostálgico de kid no pudo evitar preguntar – que pasa?

Uhm… - fue lo único que logro escuchar maka antes de que kid siguiera caminando por alguna razón se le vino a la mente que kid le diría algo malo ¿Qué terminaran?, tal vez… ¿tendría que irse lejos?, no tenia la menor idea –

Kid dime… - dijo maka sintiendo que todas sus emociones salieron con su voz –

Es que veras… - ya lo sabía, maka sabía que era algo malo –

No lo digas! – grito maka sacudiendo la cabeza y tapando sus oídos – dijiste que estaríamos juntos para siempre! Por que me haces esto ahora?

Exactamente quería hablar de eso y ¿a que te refieres con "hacer esto"? – dijo el sujetándola por los brazos –

v-vas a terminar conmigo? – pregunto la chica entre sollozos –

que? No, como se te ocurre…es solo – dijo el intentando tomar coraje – soy inmortal – dijo como si fuera difícil para el decirlo –

y que? – pregunto maka algo confundida pero mas tranquila –

pues si te combiertes en una death skythe también lo seras – dijo kid viendo como maka asentía en señal de que entendía – estas dispuesta a ver morir a todos los que quieres siendo inmortal? – pregunto pero solo un tierno beso en los labios por parte de maka fue la respuesta-

mientras tu estés conmigo nada más me importa – prosigio la chica aferrándose al pecho del joven shinigami – ademas seria feo que me vuelta vieja y decrepita mientras tu siges igual de guapo – dijo un poco sonrojada lo cual la hacia ver muy linda para kid –

uhm asi que soy guapo… - dijo juguetonamente –

vamos ni que no lo supieras – dijo maka a carcajadas pero fue interrumpida por un beso un poco mas apasionado de lo normal que los dejo a los dos tirados en la arena – k-kid… - susurro una sonrojada maka quien tenia encima a kid besándole el cuello lo que hizo que un pequeño ruido saliera de sus labios –

amo tu sonrisa – dijo el chico bajando hacia el hombro de la chica que solo podía estar totalmente sorprendida por las acciones del shinigami – adoro tu voz – dijo escuchando los débiles gemidos de la chica mientras besaba apasionadamente su torso haciendo que ella se retorciera pero sin oponerse – amo y adoro cada parte de ti – dijo el levantándola de la arena cargándola por la cintura – por eso…a veces no puedo controlarme – el joven quien seguia besándola mientras sujetaba a la chica para que ella cruzara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura –

y-yo también te amo – dijo difícilmente la chica entre el beso apoyando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de kid –

pero en ese momento…

hey chicos! Su gran dios los necesita! – grito una voz muy conocida para la pareja, se separaron inmediatamente y kid pudo notar lo alterada y sonrojada que se veía maka por lo que la abrazo para tranquilizarla –

calma, no estábamos haciendo nada malo – le susurro solo logrando que maka se pusiera aun mas roja –

oh! Como se esperaba de este dios! Los encontré fácilmente! – dijo mientras reia como desquicido hasta que vio la cara de "ahora si te mato" de kid mientras maka acultaba su rostro en el pecho de este – oh creo que interrumpí

que quieres? – pregunto con desgano el shinigami –

oh! La comida esta lista – dijo mientras la pareja se les acercaba y caminaban juntos hacia donde se encontraban los demás –

bueno ya me habia dado hambre – dijo kid con una sonrisa viendo a maka quien inmediata se puso mas roja que un tomate y escondió su rostro – realmente…eres tan linda – dijo un poco sonrojado hundiendo el rostro en el cabello de ella ahora lleno de arena –

nunca entenderé… - fue lo último que dijo black star –

después de comer, pasaron un rato hablando y jugando hasta que el sol se empezó a ocultar por lo que volvieron a la mansión…claro que kid y maka iban en el cabello que maka apodo "matador" por alguna extraña razón mientras los otros iban a pie…

maka se encontraba en la bañera tratando de sacar toda la arena de su cabello mientras kid ya se habia bañado y estaba vistiéndose en la habitación…

joder no se quita! – dijo restregando su cabello con shampoo por octava vez – kid te voy a matar! – grito sabiendo muy bien que el la oiría –

lo siento! – fue la única respuesta que recibió –

muy a su pesar maka deicidio lavar su cabello por ultima vez, salir de la ducha y vestirse, pero cuando salió se encontró a kid hablando con el espejo…si raro

que pasa? – dijo acercándose –

oh maka, lo siento tengo que irme un momento –dijo mientras un portal se habría y veía como maka se ponía unas zapatillas – una bruja esta atacando un pueblito en francia –

ire contigo, tal vez pueda ayudar – dijo mientras se acercaba al portal –

ni se te ocurra – dijo desafiante el pelinegro –

apurate, muchas vidas estan en peligro – dijo seriamente la chica mientras entraba a medias al portal –

espera! – grito kid sigiendola y en menos de un segundo ya estaban en medio de lo que parecía un pueblo pero…estaba totalmente destruido –

oh mi dios – dijo maka mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro –

llegamos tarde – dijo kid trayéndola hacia el pero se escucho un grito lo que hizo que maka reaccionara de inmediato echando a kid a un lado y salió corriendo en busca del dueño de esa muestra de vida y efectivamente podía ver el alma de una persona no muy lejos en una de las casitas –

maka espera! - grito kid corriendo detrás de ella cuando por fin llego a alcanzar a maka se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba sola –

oh no – dijo la chica observando a un niño de espalda llorando a montones tomando la mano de una mujer que parecía estar sepultada bajo un montón de escombros, se acerco lentamente pero al ver que el niño se apartaba asustado se agacha y le ofreció una mano - tranquille, je ne vais pas faire du mal – hablo en francés tratando de recordar lo que habia estudiado del idioma mientras sonreía un poco triste el pequeño niño tomo la mano de la chica y siguió llorando mientras maka lo abrazaba intentando calmarlo, kid quien se encontraba tomando el pulso a la persona enterrada negó con la cabeza y maka solo puedo sentirse peor por el niño no parecía tener mas de cinco años…-

mère – dijo el pequeño llorando desconsolado señalando hacia la persona que se hallaba oculta entre los escombros, maka habrio los ojos de impresión ¿acaso ese niño vio morir a su madre? – m'a protégé – dijo el niño intentando explicar que su madre le salvo de que el techo le callera encima a el –

kid tenemos que sacar a este niño de aquí – le dijo de nuevo a kid mientras se ponía de pie con el niño abrazado a su pierna y tomándolo de la mano –

si entiendo…mandare a un grupo de shibusen a revisar el area – dijo mientras sacaba el espejo y abría el portal de regreso a casa –

Nous devons aller – dijo maka intentando secar las lagrimas del niño que solo asentía y lloraba a más no poder, kid se les acerco y tomo una de las manos del niño mientras maka tomaba la otra y los tres entraban al portal –

En menos de un segundo estaban de regreso…

Oh esta herido – dijo maka observando mejor al niño quien tenía rasguños en todo el cuerpo - nous allons prendre un bain – dijo maka quien creía que un baño le sentaría bien al pequeño –

Ire a buscar algo para que vista – dijo kid – tal vez algo que se haya encogido en la secadora – dijo kid quien parecía querer irse –

Oh claro – dijo maka un poco extrañada por el comportamiento de kid –

Maka dejo a el niño sentado en su cama mientras iba al baño y llenaba la bañera con agua caliente, cuando por fin estuvo lista fue a buscar al pequeño que la siguió sin objeción…

ire pour vous faire quelque chose à manger – dijo maka pensando que el niño tendría hambre pero este solo le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza pero con su rostro carente de cualquier emoción mientras jugaba con el agua de la bañera, la chica se apresuro a ir a la cocina y decidió calentar un poco de pasta a la carbonada que habían cenado los chicos cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda – oh kid que pasa? – dijo notando que kid solo se apoyaba en su hombro –

me siento realmente mal por ese niño – dijo el chico con un poco de tristeza en la voz – oh más bien creo que me recuerda un poco a mi mismo – dijo recordando a su niñez…a su madre –

lo se – dijo maka soltándose de kid para voltear y verlo directamente a los ojos – tranquilo, nunca tendrás que sufrir así de nuevo – dijo maka dándole unas palmaditas en el cabello y abrazándolo haciendo que el apoyara la cabeza en su pecho como si fue un niño pequeño –

maka…eres genial – dijo el con casi una hemorragia nasal por lo linda que se le hacia maka en ese momento –

nee…eres bipolar o que? – dijo ella un poco avergonzada –

lo siento – dijo el abrazándola de nuevo - aquí tienes la ropa para el pequeño, ve con el yo me encargo de la comida – dijo entregando la ropa y sacando la pasta del refrigerador –

ok – respondió maka y salió corriendo hacia la habitación donde encontró al niño cubierto con la toalla viendo por la ventana – cariño! No andes asi o pescaras un resfriado - dijo maka mientras le ponía la camisa y le entregaba lo demás para que se vistiera –

d-disculpa – dijo mientras se vestía –

oh así que hablas español –dijo maka sentándose a su lado –

mi papa era de España –dijo el niño con su acento frances– el fue al cielo - maka no aguanto mas y lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo –

eres tan pequeño pero sin embargo…has pasado por tanto – dijo con la voz quebrada –

quiero a mi mama – dijo el niño quien comenzó a llorar de nuevo –

lo siento, lo siento mucho – dijo maka apretándolo más – tu mama esta en el cielo ahora y te aseguro que te cuidara para siempre – dijo maka secando las lagrimas del pequeño – como te llamas cariño?

l-leo – dijo un poco más calmado –

oh que nombre tan lindo, yo soy maka – dijo ella sonriéndole – sabes creo que te llevaras bien con ese chico –

ese chico? – repitió el niño adorablemente, la verdad era muy tierno, era pequeño, castaño rijoso y tenía unos grandes y lindos ojos azules que parecían zafiros –

si ven – dijo maka tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a la cocina - kid esta lista la comida? – dijo pero cuando vio la mesa ya puesta para los tres solo le quedo sentarse junto al niño – te ayudo?

No, yo puedo – dijo enrollando torpemente la pasta –

Oh asi que hablas español – dijo kid intentando hablar con el pero el niño parecía hambriento –

Su nombre es leo, a que es bonito – dijo maka mientras comia –

Si es un nombre interesante – dijo kid con una leve sonrisa –

Ustedes…uhm…estan casados – pregunto inocentemente el niño –

Eso quisiera – dijo kid antes de comer –

Kid! No leo de hecho somos novios – dijo maka un poco roja –

Novios? – repitió leo –

Sip – respondió kid – nos queremos mucho – dijo acercándose juguetonamente a maka –

Como papa y mama – cuando el niño dijo eso ambos jóvenes se vieron un poco preocupados por el futuro de aquel pequeño niño –

Siguieron hablando hasta que terminaron de comer y kid acompaño a maka a acostar a leo, se tuvieron que quedar un rato con el maka le presto su osito de peluche, leo se veía realmente lindo dormido…

Es como tener un hijo – dijo maka acariciando el cabello del pequeño –

Mañana vendrá alguien del shibusen a buscarlo – dijo kid quien estaba sentado en el sofá –

Kid…no podríamos – dijo maka jugando con sus manos – ya sabes…¿adoptarlo?

Eh? Estas loca? Tu aun eres menor de edad y dudo que dejen a niños con otros niños – dijo kid un poco nervioso –

Pero es que es tan lindo – dijo maka haciendo pucheros –

Lo se pero… - intento decir pero maka lo callo con un beso en los labios – vamos al cuarto – dijo con una sonrisa –

Así me convencerás? – dijo kid como todo un pervertido –

n-nada de eso es solo que tengo sueño – dijo maka totalmente roja mientras ambos caminaban a la habitación al lado de la de leo –

kid,no tiene a nadie y…no quiero que se crie en el shibusen – dijo maka sentándose en el borde de la gran cama – digo ya viste como termino black star – no pudo aguantar una pequeña risa – por favor kid, podemos cuidar de el

no lo se maka, tenemos suficientes problemas no podemos… - fue interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose dejando ver a un pequeño niño con ropa grande y un osito de felpa en brazos restregándose los ojos –

pe-pesadilla – dijo con voz llorona el pobre niño –

oh cariño ven aquí – dijo maka dándole palmadas al lugar junto a ella – puedes dormir aquí – dijo mientras lo cargaba y lo dejaba en la cama dejándolo dormir en sus brazos –

maka empiezo a ponerme celoso – le susurro kid al oído abrazándola por la espalda – pero sin duda estoy feliz de ver ese lado maternal tuyo – siguió dándole un beso en el cabello – yo también puedo dormir aquí? – pregunto en broma –

por supuesto que si esta cama es enorme – dijo maka empezando a quedarse dormidos – kid te amo – dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida –

y yo a ti…

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado y hice una probada con lo de el lemon oO pero creo que no soy nada buena**

**en eso V-V, de todas formas dejen sus opiniones y esperen porque ahora es que**

**queda lo bueno y por cierto podrían echarle un vistazo a mis otros fic... ya saben si quieren... -w-**


	15. estoy viva :c pd: nota de la autora

bueno esta es una disculpa :c me deben odiar por abandonar por muchisimooooo tiempo u.u pero es que mi pc murio y toooodas mis historias se borraron por eso me ausente tanto ya despues no tenia ni ganas de escribir pero bueno, aca estoy! y viva! o no se si soy un zombie!(okay no) lo que quiero decir es que seguire todo pero tenganme paciencia porfis xD sin mas que decir me despido 3 y muy pronto nuevo capitulo de este fic :3 


	16. Engaño?

_**holi, bueno lo prometido es deuda y pues...disculpa de nuevo espero que alguien siga leyendo esto u.u ya que acá empieza algunas cosas nuevas y disculpen si es muy corto pero es lo que pude sacar por ahora :c sin mas que decir...a leer!**_

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya dos mese desde que león había entrado a la viva de kid y maka, los días eran calmados y sus vidas rutinarias pero no por eso aburridas, los tres había aprovechado estos tiempos de tranquilidad para viajar y divertirse pero muy pronto kid tuvo que volver a sus actividades como shinigami y maka ahora que era una figura publica conocida como "Mika" tuvo que cumplir con sus asuntos todo iba bien pero lamentable mente dicen que lo bueno dura poco…<p>

Esa noche la pequeña "familia" se encontraba en una fiesta de recaudación de fondos en la que maka debía participar, león había conseguido hacer uno o dos amigos por lo que a las 12 am aun seguía corriendo y jugando en todo el salón, maka lo vei distraídamente sonriendo de vez en cuando, le parecía tan lindo con su traje blanco y camisa negra que no podía quitar sus ojos de él, hasta que llego kid y desvió completamente su atención, era tan guapo y aun más en traje lo vio acercarse por lo que se puso de pie y como saludo le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego le sonrió.

Hey, así saludas a tu prometido? – pregunto el fingiendo estar molesto, pero ella solo rio y le dio un beso de verdad en los labios – mucho mejor – dijo con una sonrisa insinuante –

Pensé que no vendrías estaba preocupada – dijo con un tilde de tristeza, mientras ambos caminaban a un balcón –

Disculpa tenia que trabajar… - dijo sin más pero noto que eso solo hizo que maka bajara la vista, no quería verla asi…pero no tenia idea de que hacer – oye, te ves hermosa – dijo tomando su rostro con suavidad por el mentón depositando un pequeño beso en su frente y luego la hizo girar para él, maka vestía un hermoso vestido azul rey de chiffon con tirantes largo por detrás y corto adelante, llevaba el cabello recogido a un costado y tenia una linda diadema dorada muy simple que adornaba el peinado además de unos tacones negros bastante altos – si asi te ves en un vestido normal no me quiero imaginar en uno de novia – dijo riendo un poco al ver como se sonrojaba pero que al final igual rio - te amo sabes? – dejo las palabras al aire mientras ambos sonreían como tontos –

Y yo a ti – dijo maka echando sus brazos al cuello del chico – has visto a león? Se ve adorable – dijo riendo – creo que hizo amigos parecía muy feliz – dijo mientras ambos volvían a la mesa tomados de la mano –

Me alegra oír eso – dijo tomando asiento junto con maka – parece que lo ha superado…ya sabes lo de sus padres – dijo con un deje de tristeza en la voz –

Sip, eso creo – contesto maka mirándolo con dulzura mientras tomaba sus manos – esto te afecta, cierto? Osea me refiero a lo de tu madre… - maka sintió que estaba tocando un tema muy delicado por lo que trataba de ir con cuidado – estaba pensando en que deberíamos ir a visitar alguna vez a tu madre…si tú quieres – dijo bajando un poco la mirada –

Claro que si, después de todo le tengo que presentar a mi prometida – dijo kid apretando las delgadas manos de maka pero en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro y una voz procedente del escenario sonó –

Señores y señoras, el acto principal de esta noche dará comienzo! Denle una gran bienvenida a el mago bullichit! - En eso un hombre de avanzada edad subió al escenario junto con sus asistentes y lo que parecía un sarcófago – están preparados para ver algo completamente aluscinante? Pues yo creo que si, pero primero necesitare un voluntario del publico – muchos alzaron sus manos pero el reflector corrió por toda la sala hasta dar con maka – usted hermosa señorita! Podría ser tan amable de acercarse? – kid estaba a punto de decirle que no fuera…tenia un mal presentimiento, pero maka lo calmo con una sonrisa y moviendo sus labios en forma de "esta bien" por lo que no se preocupó mas y la dejo ir, el mago ayudo a maka a subir al escenario – bueno, necesito que entre aquí por favor – dijo abriendo el sarcófago, maka entro y el mago lo cerro – bien todos muy atentos, hare que la señorita desaparezca así que contemos 3…2…1! – abrió el sarcófago…nada, el corazón de kid se aceleró y casi se puso de pie hasta que escucho el resto – bueno seguro muchos extrañan a esa linda señorita asi que la hare volver, 3…2…1– y cuando volvió a abrir el sarcófago ahí estaba ella…kid pudo volver a respirar, el mago le dio las gracias a maka y la hizo volver a su mesa –

Eso estuvo increíble señorita maka! – dijo el pequeño leo corriendo hacia ella –

Oh muchas gracias – dijo maka con una sonrisa y despeinando al pequeño niño –

El tiene razón, luciste hermosa allá arriba – dijo mientras veía como se sentaba a su lado y se tomaban de manos – oow estas realmente fría, tenias miedo? – dijo con un tono de broma –

La verdad es que si – dijo maka riendo un poco – creo que ya esto acabara asi que, porque no mejor nos vamos a casa? – dijo un tanto nerviosa –

Si, creo que seria lo mejor – dijo kid levantándose al igual que maka, puso su abrigo en los hombros de maka y junto con león caminaron hasta el auto –

Muy pronto ya habían llegado a su hogar, maka estaba tomando un baño mientras kid leia un poco en la cama y león ya dormía en su habitación, cuando oyó que ya la ducha aun sonaba bajo el libro y se diriguio al baño con una toalla en la mano , toco la puerta y siguió – maka olvidaste tu toalla – pero cuando vio maka estaba frente a el totalmente roja pero no decía nada de nada parecía ausente, solo lo envolvió con sus brazos lo beso y lo condujo hasta la ducha, kid estaba absolutamente confundido pero no por eso se negó, acorralo a maka contra una de las paredes y los besos se hicieron mas profundos y corrían por el cuello hacia abajo – ma-maka esto no esta bien, seguro tomaste, seguro no quieres hacer esto, yo…solo no quiero hacer algo que tu no quieras, no quiero herirte – dijo deteniéndose un momento pero sus instintos le estaban ganando por mucho, aunque podía controlarlos…maka solo lo beso de nuevo y desabotono la pijama ya mojada dejando ver el fornido torso de kid…eso fue todo…no mas control…

Maka te amo…

Y-yo igual

En algún otro lugar…

Ves? Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que no eres tu – dijo una voz que sonaba totalmente aterradora –

Se encontraban en un cuarto totalmente negro en el que lo único que se divisaba era un enorme espejo de bordes dorados muy decorado, aparte de eso…total oscuridad

La nueva reina de las brujas…la hija de la bruja que mataste ahora se esta acostando con tu novio, que por cierto es un shinigami, que vueltas de la vida…no lo crees pequeña maka? – pregunto una voz masculina conocida… -

Maldito justin! – grito maka rechinando los dientes y llorando de rabia…su corazón se rompía en dos pero no había nada que pudiera hacer más que cerrar los ojos y no ver lo que pasaba en el espejo…o eso podría haber hecho de no tener un conjuro que se lo impedía - kid…no por favor…

No…

* * *

><p><em><strong>odio escribir lemon...si a eso se le puede llamar lemon xD me sale muy mal pero lo intente u.u, si alguna persona viva sigue leyendo esto avíseme si u.u? y si eres un zombie o fantasma pues...das miedo ok? (eso es discriminación señorita) callate consciencia! pues eso es todo c: byeeee los leo en los reviews n.n <strong>_


	17. Olvidar?

Hoooooolis vengo a revivir! Ya se, ya se me quieren asesinar u.u y lo siento mucho pero tengo una escuza una magnífica escuza y es que debería estar en la NASA...si soy una hacker por naturaleza me he cargado dos pcs en lo que va del año y con ello mis historias...pero bueno aqui estoy! Desde mi celular para ustedes, espero que les gusté n.n

Read now!

* * *

><p>Por mucho que me encanta ver tu sufrimiento - dijo el Rubio agachandose frente a la silla donde estaba sentada maka, totalmente devastada y con los ojos hinchados de haber gastado sus lágrimas - puedo ver que tu alma esta llegando a su límite - dijo en un susurro colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla de la pobre chica - te tengo un trato - sonrió al sentir el estremecimiento que recorrió todo el cuerpo de la rubia - puedes olvidar sabes? Olvidar lo que acabas de ver y olvidarlo a el - dijo sacando un frasquito de vidrio que contenía un líquido negro mientras con su mano derecha apuntaba al espejo donde de deslumbraba a esa falsa maka durmiendo en brazos del chico que no se enteraba de nada...-<p>

Te matare - dijo fríamente viéndolo directo a los ojos - el se dará cuenta y cuando eso pase, ambos acabaremos con ustedes, te haré sufrir más de lo que estoy sufriendo yo ahora - intentaba liberarse de las cadenas alcanzar a su torturador pero las brujas tienen magia y al parecer la usan para todo -

Sí te digo la verdad querida, eso sería imposible - dijo el chico colocándose de pie con una sádica sonrisa - nada duele más que un alma rota y la tuya querida...esta hecha trozos - decía entre carcajadas cuando por fin se calmó tomo la botella y puso el líquido en su boca, maka extrañada lo vio exhaustivamente sin entender, el solo le brindó una sonrisa sádica antes de tomar su mentor y plantar su boca en la de la chica...no era un beso, la estaba obligando a tomar el líquido -

Una última lágrima cayo, y sorprendida de que aún quedara una la chica cayo en un vacío totalmente oscuro...

Dos meses después...

No crees que deberías dejar un rato tu celular maka? - dijo el joven shinigami totalmente indignado de el comportamiento de la rubia, si había vuelto a ser rubia-

Espera, estoy hablado con mi manager - dijo esta sin levantar la mirada -

Kid suspiro tomando un poco de su bebida, se encontraban en un café en medio de París y León se encontraba jugando con algunos niños en el área infantil, últimamente el pequeño se había distanciado de ellos...un poco más de lo que el hubiese querido

Se puso de pie y camino hacia donde El Niño construía castillos de legos con una pequeña rubia de su misma edad, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas quedando a la altura de ambos infantes

Hey! Qué haces amiguito? - pregunto con una sonrisa anormalmente grande, León le respondió de la misma manera tomando un montón de legos en sus pequeñas manos -

Hacemos castillos, el que haga el más alto gana - dijo apresurándose a volver a su labor - sí me ayudas seguro le ganaré a marie y me deberá un chocolate

Tan pequeño y apostando? - dijo riendo sinceramente - eso no le gustará a maka - algo extraño ocurrió justo en el momento en que nombro a la chica, la sonrisa del pequeño desapareció -

No creo que le importé - eso no pudo impactar más al pelinegro

Por qué dices eso? - pregunto ayudando a ambos niños a apilar legos -

Como respuesta recibió una sacudida de hombros - simplemente no esta actuando como ella misma

Como ella misma... - repitió volviéndosela para observar a maka hablando por teléfono, leyó sus labios y supo que decía algo como "tráela ahora", algo iba mal...y no era sólo un presentimiento -

La campana de la entrada sonó y dos nuevas personas entraban al café, el primero que vio fue a un hombre Rubio mucho más alto que su compañera, una chica de largo cabello color chocolate...

Y ojos color Esmeralda que se veía totalmente perdidos...

Kid no podía procesar todo, era demasiado para su cabeza, no entendía y no sabía si quería entender pero luego volvió la vista hacia donde había estado "su maka" y lo único que vio fue una chica pálida como la nieve y con el cabello negro como las plumas de un Cuervo.

Sonriendo como si no pudiera ser más feliz que eso.

Ira pura surgió en su rostro, camino a paso de soldado hacia la mesa y sentía que el piso temblaba bajo sus pies, tomo a la chica por el cuello de la camisa y la sacudió

Quien eres - dijo casi como sí su voz fuera de alguien más, gélida y aterradora -

Oh cariño, realmente quieres hacer esto aquí - dijo como sí quisiera que todos lo oyeran - hay niños... - dijo con un rostro de fingida preocupación -

Vio a su alrededor y vio a la castaña aferrandose al brazo del rubio como sí tuviera miedo... De el

Quita tus malditas manos de ella! - grito tirando a la pelinegra a un lado y dirigiéndose al rubio - te matare lo juro!

Eso solo empeoro las cosas, todos los clientes comenzaron a salir a toda prisa del local y el aura de iid empezaba a salirse de control destrozando casi todo, y maka...maka se escondía detrás de Justin

Ma-maka? - ahora su voz parecía la de alguien que suplicaba por su vida - maka que haces?! Alejate de el!

C-como sabes mi nombre? - ella parecía aterrada pero kid...kid estaba petrificado

Vamos maka no me hagas esto, ven Alejate de el - dijo rogando mientras le ofrecía su mano pero sólo consiguió que maka se escondiera detrás del Rubio, kid está en shock y luego su ira aumentó, sí eso era posible - que le hiciste bastardo!

Oh, no creo merecer ese título la verdad - dijo el Rubio con una sonrisa inocente - sólo la ayude a olvidar al patán que se acostó con otra y vaya otra chico - dijo a punto de reír -

Espera...que? - se quedo quieto por un momento y luego un aura negra lo rodeo, puso a Justin en la mira y esté a la vez transformo sus brazos en armas pero alguien se interpuso entre los dos, una pequeña chica castaña -

Por favor no le hagas nada - dijo la chica mientras veía al pelinegro directo a los ojos y kid se dio cuenta de que no lo reconocía para nada -

Cayo de rodillas y todo volvió a la normalidad, la inmensa tristeza que sentía sofocó su ira por completo, quería llorar pero algo se lo impidió

Una puñalada directo en el abdomen por parte del Rubio

Justin no! - alcanzo a escuchar pero luego todo se volvió negro -

Los rayos de luz traspasaron sus párpados despertando lo de su profundo sueño, se encontraba acostado en una cama dúplex que desconocía totalmente en una habitación que no había visto nunca en su vida, intentó levantarse y enseguida se arrepintió, un dolor indomable se apoderó de todo su costado haciéndolo gruñir

Oh despertaste - esa dulce voz que siempre reconocería donde fuera, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando la vio de espaldas a el cerrando la puerta - pensaba que habías muerto

Kid se quedo en silencio y quieto como un animal asustado, allí en el rostro de maka resplandecía un moretón casi rojo señal de que había sido hace poco todo volvió, la ira, la tristeza y algo más...que no supo identificar - por que dejas que te haga algo - a veces hacer preguntas no significa que quieras oír la respuesta -

Es...la única persona que tengo - dijo la castaña mirando hacia el suelo - sí ya estas mejor, me harías un gran favor si te vas antes de que el venga, no quiero más problemas

No me recuerdas, eh? - pregunto el pelinegro terminando de levantarse mientras resistía el dolor, noto como la chica negaba distraídamente - no me importa sí te tengo que secuestrar con tan de llevarte lejos de el, lo haré y - se detuvo algo nubló sus pensamientos, un pequeño pelirrojo Apareció en sus recuerdos - León? Dónde esta León?!

Ummm, el pequeño niño? Está en la sala durmiendo, no paraba de decirme "señorita maka" mientras le preparaba unos hot cakes - dijo la castaña dejando la bandeja en la cama - acá están los tuyos

Espera, es de mañana? De otro día? - pregunto el totalmente desorientado, ella sólo asentido - dime, porque nos cuidaste toda una noche?

Se quedo en silencio por unos minutos pero finalmente respondió - no me gustaba verte herido...por alguna razón que desconozco

Kid no soporto más, se abalanzó sobre ella sin tomar en cuenta el dolor y la estrecho lo más que pudo, era su maka, un poco pérdida pero seguía siendo ella, y de el...


End file.
